The Moon's Secret
by The Spying Devil
Summary: Each military division has their own crest. The Military Police has the King's crest. The Garrison has the Wall's crests. The Survey Corps bear the Wings of Freedom. Every citizen knew of them and had seen them. So when a black cloaked soldier bearing a silver crescent moon is seen in battle, no knew who it was... Or did they?
1. The Cloaked Stranger

**Hello to all my amazing readers. Here's something for you all to read. I hope you like it. R &R:) I hope you all like it. Levi is 28 years old and the 104** **th** **Training Corps cadets are all 17-18 years old during the Trost breach.**

* * *

 **The Moon's Secret**

* * *

"Hey kid." Shadis yelled. The 104th Training Corps had lined up and were being questioned, more like verbally assaulted by the Instructor.

"Sir." Armin saluted back.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Armin Arlert from Shiganshina, sir!" Armin yelled.

"That so? A name fit for a retard! Your parents name you that?"

"It was my grandfather, sir." Everyone around watched as Shadis walked through the aisles of recruits.

"There he goes again." A ranking officer and his subordinate were walking by, watching as Commander Shadis berated all the recruits.

"You went through that when you first joined too, right?" The ranking officer asked.

"Sure brings back memories. I wonder though, why is he skipping a few recruits?" The subordinate asked.

"Those who already underwent a rite of passage need not repeat it. I'd bet they walked through Hell itself two years ago. It's written all over their faces." The ranking officer replied back, thinking back to when Wall Maria was breached by the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. They were sent back to their barracks to do as they pleased, save Sasha who was still running due to her stealing and eating a potato during line up.

Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed. Years passed. The Training Corps had been training for three years. And just before they knew it, the last few days had come upon them.

* * *

The night before the last day, Shadis was patrolling the perimeters of the training camp, his eyes searching the terrain. It was a surprise to him, as he was passing the forest, a figure in a black cloak dropped out of the trees.

"It has been five years. How have you been?" Shadis asked the figure.

"Good, but not for long though. He is going to very mad. For sure he will increase the training load." The figure grumbled.

"He definitely will. What made you sneak out here?" Shadis asked.

"Snuck out early this morning to get away from training. I was walking through Trost when I overheard some rumors about the recruits from dropouts, so I came to visit. I've been watching your recruits training all day. And I have to say, some of them are promising soldiers." The figure said.

"Which ones strike your attention?" Shadis asked. It was rare that his old friend saw something promising in the recruits.

"A few of them. No doubt they will be in the top ten for sure. I'm not going to tell you though. I'll come back again to tell you my choices." The figure stated, putting a finger to her lips.

"Very well. Aside from that, what has brought you out here so late?"

"I came to see how you were doing with the recruits and how you train them. Seems like you haven't lost your touch, Shadis. Grumpy as ever." The figure teased the Instructor, who grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"Yes. Yes. Enough of your teasing, child." Shadis ruffled the figure's head, messing up their hair under the hood.

"Mou. Just because you trained me when I was younger does not mean you can call me a child, Shadis." The figure pouted as Shadis laughed out.

"Oh, but I distinctly remember you calling me an old geezer when I was doing role call back then." Shadis said, reminiscing his memories. A few years before the wall breach, he had come across a young brat with a very arrogant streak and a sharp tongue.

"Ah yes. It perfectly fit you then and now." The figure replied.

"Shut up brat. Go back before he gives me hell for keeping you here. I have to finish rounds." Shadis tried to pry the figure that had latched onto him.

"Fine. Be a big meanie. Missed you." Waving goodbye, the figure sprung into the depths of the woods, leaving Shadis to finished his patrolling.

"That brat hasn't changed at all." Shadis said before finished his patrolling and heading to his barrack.

* * *

The next day came quick. And all hell broke loose. The recruits went through double their warm up and training before getting a five-minute breather, which didn't do any good. After that, they went back to training until the bell signaling lunch rang. The recruits were given half the time they normally did to eat before they had to head back outside. After lunch, they headed to the forest where they were told to refine their skills with the 3D Maneuver Gear and their practice on the wooden Titans.

* * *

"This is hell." Eren swore as he chopped at the neck of the wooden Titan.

"What can you expect Eren? Today is the last day of training. We get our ranks tonight." Mikasa said, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"I agree with Eren." Jean complained as he perched himself on a tree branch. Once the bell for dinner rang, they got changed before heading to the Great Hall. Complaints and groans were heard throughout dinner as all the recruits sported bruises in various places.

"What is he doing?" Armin asked as he, Jean, Connie, Eren and Mikasa were relaxing on the porch of their barracks.

"Who are you talking about Armin?" Connie asked, looking out at the training fields.

"Instructor Shadis. He's talking to someone out there, by the edge of the forest." Armin pointed and everyone looked at where Shadis was talking. And true to Armin's words, there was a figure leaning against a tree across from Shadis.

"Who was that?" Jean asked. The small group moved back inside the barracks to avoid getting caught and were sitting in bed, talking about the recent development.

"Don't know. I can't even tell if it s a girl or boy. They were wearing a dark cloak that covers their head." Armin said.

"Did anyone else see something white on the back of their cloak?" Eren asked which peaked the interest of the teens around him.

"Yeah. You're not the only one. Do you think they're a member of the Survey Corps?" Jean said.

"Possibly. After all, Instructor Shadis was the former Commander of the Survey Corps." MIkasa said. All was quiet before yells erupted from the boys.

"Are you serious? He was the former Commander?" Connie asked, thinking that Mikasa was delirious, but the look she gave him proved him wrong.

"So you think that its one of his former subordinates?" Eren asked Mikasa.

"I believe so." Thoughts of the Survey Corps flitted through each of the recruits' minds and it was then that they all decided to join the Survey Corps together.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Shadis. I'm back." Shadis felt his heart lurch as his old friend dropped in front of him out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell. You scared the shit out of me." Shadis said, whacking the figure on their head.

"Owie. What was that for? Hmph." The figure yelled at Shadis who grunted in compliance.

"What do you want brat?" Shadis asked the figure.

"The top ten list. I've come to see if I was right." The figure said, a large smile playing on her face.

"Well, let's hear it." Taking out his list, he listened to her list out her choice of cadets.

"I know for sure that Mikasa Ackerman is the first rank. Following her is Reiner Braun in second rank. Annie Leonhart, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein and Connie Springer are also in the top ten." The figure smirked at the grumbling Instructor.

"Yes. They are all in the top ten." Shadis said handing the list over to the figure.

"Not bad. You're ranking skills are good. By the way, Shadow says hi. See you later old geezer. " The figure hugged the Instructor before running in the forest. Yells from Shadis were heard as the figure blended into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

Once they were out of sight, Shadis sighed as he massaged an oncoming headache. Opening his jacket pocket, he reached in and took out a picture. The picture was old.

It was a picture of a younger looking Shadis with one of his old training corps. All the cadets were huddled around him, making funny faces. Out of all of them, there were two special ones that made sure his every day life a living hell. The most annoying one was perched on Shadis's shoulders, holding out a peace sign. The cadet had straight silver hair that fell to her waist. Her violet eyes sparkled with pride. The other one was standing next to Shadis. Her hands were pulling at his cheeks. The cadet had dark chocolate tresses that were bunched into a high ponytail, the ends reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her chocolate eyes were gleaming with arrogance.

Flipping the picture over, he stared at the words written on the back:

 _Spring 841 – 102_ _nd_ _Training Corps_

 _Make sure to keep this with you. We wanted to draw a mustache and beard for you, but that would just make you ugly. Not that you already aren't. Don't forget us, old geezer. Love, Silver and Shadow_

 _In case you forget our names: Silver – Kagome Taisho, Shadow – Sango Miyatsu_

"To think they survived for so long." Shadis laughed out before pocketing the picture. Kagome and Sango were his nightmares during the 102nd Training Corps. They wouldn't listen to orders, created havoc on the training site and messed around the whole time. Despite this, when it came time for ranking, he judged their skills and gave them the top 2 ranks. Kagome, rank one, went AWOL after the Training Corps. Sango, rank two, joined the Survey Corps and probably kept in touch with Kagome.

* * *

 **A Couple Days Later**

* * *

The 104th Training Corps had been disbanded a few days ago. All of the cadets had taken up posts around the walls with the Garrison. And it was all well for the first few days. Until the Colossal Titan emerged once again.

* * *

 **Done:) Review please. More reviews make me want to update faster:)**


	2. Retaking Trost

**I hope you like the chapter. R &R.**

* * *

 **Previously**

The 104th Training Corps had been disbanded a few days ago. All of the cadets had taken up posts around the walls and were in charge of Titan patrol. And it was all well for the first few days. Until the Colossal Titan emerged once again.

* * *

The breach of Trost was devastating. Many lives were lost. Titans had broken into the Armin's squad had all been eaten, save him. Or so everyone thought. It came as a shock Eren emerged from the nape of the Abnormal Titan that had saved them all. It was kept a secret from all who hadn't seen it. Until it was time to retake Trost, by plugging the hole in the wall with a large boulder. And the only way to do it was to reveal Eren's Titan abilities to the public.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Eren asked Commander Pixis, the overseer of the mission to retake Trost.

"We can only hope. Go." Signaling the start, Eren, Mikasa and Armin, along with the elites of the Garrison regiment, ran on the side of the wall towards the location of the boulder. When they came close to it, Eren jumped off the wall and bit into his hand, drawing blood. Lightning struck down on Eren, causing the ground to slightly shake. A loud roar was heard and all the soldiers participating in the mission stared out into the district of Trost to find the 15-meter body of a Titan.

"Eren." Mikasa used her gear to propel herself on to the roof across from Eren, but wasn't expecting the attack from him. Barely moving in time, the rest of the squad came down to meet her. As they did, Eren moved towards them and swiped his arm out. The squad had to fall back a couple houses away and watched Eren's Titan body fall to the ground, leaning against the boulder he was supposed to lift.

"This mission has failed. He can't control his body." The squad leader, Rico, said. They were about to report the failed mission to Commander Pixis when they heard the footsteps of other Titans. Coming towards them, or more specifically Eren's Titan body, were many Titans.

"The Titans are coming." One of the Garrison soldiers yelled out from another squad. Making the right decision, the mission leader gave orders to protect Eren against the Titans. Just as Mikasa was about to join the rest of the soldiers, she was stopped by Armin jumping onto Eren's Titan body.

"What are you doing Armin? He can't control his body. Get away before you get hurt." Mikasa yelled.

"He's in the middle of the nape." Armin drew out his blades. Using his 3D Maneuver Gear, he secured himself on Eren's back.

"Armin!" Mikasa yelled, worried about her childhood friend's life.

"Don't worry. As long as I don't hit the middle, I won't kill him." Armin plunged the sword into the nape of the titan. The titan roared and tried to shake Armin off.

"Help the others. I'll get Eren back." Putting her trust in Armin, Mikasa left her spot and joined the other soldiers in fighting the remaining titans. While Mikasa was gone, Armin began to talk about the outside world, about the book that he and Eren read about snow, mountains and oceans. Bringing up these memories, Eren was able to regain consciousness and stood up. Meanwhile all the other soldiers were battling Titans to keep Eren safe from them.

* * *

Thud.

* * *

Annie looked up from her spot on the wall and stared out at the town, her eyes widening.

* * *

Thud

* * *

"Look." Jean, Connie and Marco, who were on the wall beside her looked at where Annie was staring and stared in shock.

* * *

Thud.

* * *

Soldiers began to turn around to locate where the sounds were coming from only to had their jaws drop open slightly at the sight.

* * *

Thud.

* * *

"No way…" Mikasa heard one of the soldiers say. And to be honest, she thought the same thing. Just in front of her was a boulder moving at a steady pace. Steam was rapidly flowing around the boulder and into the air. Her eyes widened as she saw the Titan carrying it.

"Mikasa." Turning her head, she saw Armin drop on to the roof beside her.

"He came out of it somehow. We're set. He's determined to see the mission through to the end. As long as we've got his back to the wall, it will be our win." The mission leader standing next to Mikasa took these words in before shouting out new orders.

"Defend him. Even if the odds are against us, Eren must reach the gate. I don't want a single Titan anywhere near him." Soldiers began to jump to the ground and run towards the Titans, knowing that it was impossible to use their gear on flat ground.

Eren kept carrying the boulder. As he looked down, he saw his friends by his feet before rushing off. It was a struggle. Titans were pouring through the hole in the gate. There were too many for the soldiers to handle. As they were fighting, one Titan managed to sneak past them and was on a set course to Eren.

"One Titan got past. He's headed for Eren." Connie yelled as he pointed to the Titan that was approaching Eren's Titan body. The nearby soldiers stared at Titan, wishing that they could get there in time to kill it.

"Eren." Mikasa yelled as she propelled herself towards Eren. She knew she wouldn't make it. She knew that if the Titan got to Eren, the mission would fail once again. The Titan was in reach of Eren's leg and as Mikasa and a couple other soldiers were flying towards Eren, an unnoticed figure was racing towards the same target.

* * *

 **Minutes Before…**

* * *

"What do you think the outcome will be Commander?" One of the Garrison soldiers asked.

"I will hope that humanity will get it's first victory. However, it all depends on Eren's abilities." Commander Pixis replied. The few soldiers behind him were watching the town, looking for any signs, when a dark figure shot into the air above them and landed next to them. Noticing the unfamiliar clothing, the Commander turned to face the cloaked figure.

"Who are you and on what authority are you here?" Commander Pixis asked.

"I, cadet of the 102nd Training Corps, am here to assist in the mission to retake Trost with the permission of Keith Shadis." Commander Pixis's eyes widened, as did many of the other Garrison members with him. Anyone recommended by the feared former Commander were bound to be a promising soldier. They watched as the figure took a note from their pocket and handed it over to Commander Pixis.

* * *

 _Pixis,_

 _I was informed early on of your mission to retake Trost. Accompanied by this message is the one of the top ten of the 102_ _nd_ _Training Corps. I hope all goes well with your Titan shifter and mission._

 _Signed,_

 _Former Commander of the Survey Corps and Instructor of Training Corps_

 _Keith Shadis_

* * *

'This is one of the top ten of the 102nd Training Corps. The Training Corps that produced some of the best soldiers known today.' Commander Pixis thought, staring at the soldier. Commander Pixis and the other soldiers took in their appearance. They were wearing a black cloak with a hood covering their head. Their uniform was similar to the military uniform except it was mainly white with touches of dark blue and black. Attached to their hips was their 3D Maneuver Gear, and they donned dark blue boots and gloves. Their hands were held in the military pose, one fist over the heart, the other on their back.

"Very well. You may help. I am pleased to know that Shadis has recommended you." Commander Pixis stated to the figure.

"Yes Sir." The figure replied back. Getting a nod from Commander Pixis, the figure drew their blades before dropping off Wall Rose and flying into the town using their 3D Maneuver Gear. As the Commander and soldiers watched the figure, they noticed a symbol on the back of the figure's cloak.

* * *

The symbol being a silver crescent moon.

* * *

 **Enjoy:)**


	3. The Unknown Savior

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. Finally got it done. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"One Titan got past. He's headed for Eren." Connie yelled as he pointed to the Titan that was approaching Eren's Titan body. The nearby soldiers stared at Titan, wishing that they could get there in time to kill it.

"Eren." Mikasa yelled as she propelled herself towards Eren. She knew she wouldn't make it. She knew that if the Titan got to Eren, the mission would fail once again. The Titan was in reach of Eren's leg and as Mikasa and a couple other soldiers were flying towards Eren, an unnoticed figure was racing towards the same target.

* * *

"Hurry. We must protect Eren." The mission leader yelled. The soldiers were running towards Eren, avoiding the oncoming attacks of other Titans.

"They're going to come into contact." A fellow soldier said. The small group of soldiers watched in fear and horror as the Titan swung its fist back ready to punch Eren.

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed. She knew. They all knew that they wouldn't get there in time. They were just too far away. And then it happened.

A figure, cloaked in black, shot her rappelling cord at the Titan's body and cut the nape of the Titan, letting his body drop to the ground. Flipping in the air, the figure landed on the roof beside Eren.

"Who is that?" Reiner asked as he stood on the roof with Armin and Jean next to him as the two were fighting a Titan.

"That's the figure we saw with Instructor Shadis that day." Jean stated, his eyes grew wide as he watched the figure cut the nape of another Titan before moving on.

"But who is it? They don't bear the crests of the military divisions." Armin said as he stared at the silver crest on the cloaked figure.

"I don't know Armin, but whoever they are, they're on our side. With them, we can retake Trost." Reiner replied as he killed the Titan in front of him.

Everyone saw the figure move, the way she used her 3D Maneuver Gear, the way her face was never seen. Her strikes were fast and clean, killing the Titans in an instant. They were all relieved, knowing that with the unknown figure on their side, humanity would have a chance to win. As Eren got closer to the gate, four Titans quickly walked through and were walking quickly towards him. Just as the other soldiers were about to abandon their posts to kill them, the figure yelled out.

"I will protect your Titan shifter until he gets to the gate. Finish off the other Titans." The figure yelled as they ran on the roofs of houses beside Eren's Titan body. The mission leader heard the order clearly and yelled back.

"Very well. We are counting on you." The figure nodded back to the mission leader before using her rappelling cord to pull themselves to the four Titans. Within seconds, two of the Titans were on the ground, their napes cut out. The figure quickly shifted and locked her rappelling cord onto the closet Titan before shooting towards it, cutting its nape out, before changing direction to the last Titan.

* * *

"How are they moving so fast? They cut down those Titans in mere seconds." Connie asked Jean, who stood next to him.

"I have no idea. Come on, Titan on the right." Jean and Connie jumped off the roof and attacked the Titan. The battle raged on for minutes. Titans and soldiers falling everywhere. Eren had finally made it to the gate. As he walked towards it, the figure jumped onto the closest roof and stood, watching.

"Go Eren!" Armin yelled as Eren roared, slamming the large boulder into the breached gate, closing it off. There was a moment of silence. Eyes were widening, jaws dropping, tears falling.

"You all didn't die in vain." Rico had dropped to her knees and stared at the back of Eren's Titan body. Reaching down, she picked out the green color flare, loaded it and fired it into the air, signaling the victory of humanity.

"For the first time in history, humanity has won against the Titans."

* * *

Far away, on Wall Rose, a soldier stared out at the district of Trost, at the color of the flare.

"Sir, it's a green flare. The mission was a success." Commander Pixis grinned as the soldiers behind him began to cheer.

"Send in reinforcements. Bring in the elite soldiers." At his command, the soldiers around him got to work, some dropping down into the city and others spreading the message.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren's Titan body hadn't moved since he collapsed against the sealed gate. Armin flew over to Eren and landed on his shoulders. Rico and Mikasa following him.

"We have to get him out of there, but how?" Rico asked. The three were thinking when a voice sounded behind them.

"Cut him out." The three spun around to see the cloaked figure whom had helped them out.

"Are you insane?" Mikasa yelled and was about to argue with the figure when a hand gripped her shoulder. Turning around, Mikasa saw the grim face of Armin.

"We have no choice. He isn't coming out by himself. If he lies in the nape of the Titan, we just have to cut the nape out." Armin said, trying to diffuse the brewing tension among the two.

"I'll leave you two to it. Hurry and bring him back." Rico said as she got off of Eren's Titan body and headed to regroup with her Garrison comrades. The two had also noticed that the cloaked figure had also left them alone, probably during Armin's speech.

"I'll do it." Armin cut the nape out and found Eren stuck in the Titan. Pulling and tugging did no good. So Mikasa had no choice but to cut the Titan flesh holding Eren. As she did, Armin was still pulling and hadn't noticed Mikasa was cutting it until it was too late. He and Eren went tumbling down the back of the Titan's body and fell on it's legs.

"He's burning up." Mikasa dropped down to where her childhood friends had fallen and felt Eren's forehead.

* * *

Thud.

* * *

A large shadow covered the three teens on the floor.

* * *

Thud.

* * *

Mikasa and Armin turned around to see two Titans coming for them.

"Mikasa, what do we do?" Armin panicked. They were cornered. No buildings were around for them to use and a Titan's body was blocking them.

"Tch. God damn brats." A rappelling cord struck in the wall next to the nape of the Titan. In mere seconds, the two Titans had their napes cut. It was then that Eren's eyes decided to open. As they did, Eren, Mikasa and Armin saw the two Titan bodies fall to the ground.

"Mikasa?" Eren spoke. Mikasa and Armin turned to face their friend who had just woken up and where about to ask if he was okay when they saw Eren's eyes widen. Turning to what he was looking at, their actions mirrored Eren's. Standing on the dead body of one of the Titans, was the cloaked figure. Eren could see the symbol on the back of the cloak. A silver crescent moon.

As the figure turned around, she flicked her swords, getting the blood off of them.

"Nice abilities you got there, shifter." The figure spoke to Eren.

"Who are you?" Mikasa yelled to the figure.

"A comrade. Who else?" The figure retorted, feeling the anger from Mikasa rising.

"What military division are you with?" Armin asked, worried for the figure's safety from Mikasa.

"I don't know. Why don't you figure out? See ya." The figure jumped up and began to run towards the houses before switching to 3D Maneuver Gear and flew out of their sight.

Once the figure had left, Eren had fallen unconscious once again. Seeing that the surrounding Titans had been killed, they noticed a bunch of soldiers bearing the Wings of Freedom rescuing the elite squad. Eren had been taken from Mikasa and Armin and escorted down to the prison cellar, where he would stay until his court trial date.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Survey Corps members met up with Commander Pixis at the top of Wall Rose.

"Pixis, what happened here?" Erwin asked. Pixis explained the mission and the discovery of the Titan shifting abilities in Eren Jaeger.

"Who was that black cloaked brat?" The voice of the man standing next to Erwin asked.

"They never said their name. Here is what they gave me." Erwin took the paper Pixis was holding out and read it.

"One of the top ten from the 102nd Training Corps. The Training Corps that produced some elite soldiers I know? That one?" Erwin asked.

"Yes. The soldiers in the mission will have more information on her. You should talk to them." Pixis replied.

"Levi." Said man turned away from the view of the battlefield to face his Commander.

"Gather the elites from the 102nd Training Corps and have them brought to Headquarters." Erwin said.

"What about the black cloaked brat?" Levi asked.

"Find them."

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it. R &R:)**


	4. The First Rank

**The Survey Corps Headquarters is the old headquarters that Eren and the Special Operations team clean up. Sorry, I felt that there was too much happening in such a short time and needed to change that. Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Levi." Said man turned away from the view of the battlefield to face his Commander.

"Gather the elites from the 102nd Training Corps and have them brought to Headquarters." Erwin said.

"What of the black cloaked one?" Levi asked.

"Find them."

* * *

The Survey Corps had finally made it back to their Headquarters. The Commander and a couple of chosen soldiers had left the ranks earlier to go somewhere.

"Sango~" A voice behind said girl called out. Sango turned around just in time to catch a spirited Hange.

"Hange, why are you so happy?" Sango asked once her friend had calmed down from her hyped moment.

"They captured two Titans during the retake of Trost. It's been a while since we had any." Hange's mood got suddenly depressed.

"But anyhow, I'm having the naming ceremony tonight. You are coming right?" Hange looked into Sango's eyes.

'I don't want to go. As much as I love you, I don't want to go.' Sango thought and prayed that someone would save her. Unfortunately, the form of help came from a short, ill-tempered captain.

"Oi." Sango whipped her head around to see Levi standing behind her.

"Yes, Captain Levi?"

"Erwin wants to see you in his office." Levi stated in a cold voice.

"Why?" Sango asked. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything wrong during the expedition.

"It's regarding the Garrison's mission. Have Shitty-Specs explain it." Levi replied before walking off to where his squad was standing.

"What the fuck is he talking about, Hange?" Sango turned back to her friend.

"You don't know?" The look Sango gave Hange stated it all."

"Commander Pixis, one of the leaders of the Garrison, began a mission to retake Trost. They found a kid who can shift into a Titan. Boy do I want to experiment on him. I can find out where he came from, who he is, how he can shift he he he..."

"Back to the mission Hange." Sango said.

"Right. So, they used the kid to lift a boulder to block the hole in the gate. Somehow, other titans were attracted to him and were going after him. Just as one of the titans was about to come into contact with him, a black cloaked stranger came to save him." Hange continued and Sango could feel a large headache coming.

"Many of the soldiers claim that they saw dark eyes peering out of the hood and a silver crescent moon on the back of the cloak. When Erwin and Levi went to talk to Commander Pixis, he gave them a note. Something about permission from Shadis to participate in the mission and the stranger being an elite from your Training Corps." Hange said.

"And Erwin now wants to know who it is." Sango finished off.

"Exactly. Do you know who it is?" Hange asked curiously.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I should probably go see what he wants. I'll see you around." Sango waved to Hange before leaving her horse in the stables and walking through Headquarters to Erwin's office.

* * *

As Sango walked in, she saw eight of the other elites from her Training Corps. Saluting to her Commander, she stood in the line the soldiers had formed and waited for him to talk.

"I'm sure you all know why you are here." Erwin said, standing from his seat and walking in front of the soldiers.

"An unknown soldier, said to be one of the elite ten of the 102nd Training Corps, was spotted during the Garrison's mission to retake Trost. Who is it?" Erwin finished and stared at the soldiers in front of him. No one said anything.

"Nothing. Hmm. What are your ranks from training?" Erwin asked through a different approach. Still non of them answered him, bent on keeping their ranks a secret.

"No need to question them, Erwin. I have records from their Training Corps." Levi walked past the line of soldiers and gave Erwin a couple sheets of paper.

"Ah. Thank you Levi." Said man nodded before leaning on Erwin's desk and stared at the soldiers in front of him.

"Levi, what happened here?" Erwin asked after he read the papers.

"One of them erased all the traces of the first rank. All records on them is gone, even their name." Levi grumbled, thinking of ways to find the cloaked brat. In the corner of his eye, he saw the brunette at the end of the line flinch.

"Did any of you do this?" Erwin said, gesturing to the rank list in his hands. Once again, no one said anything. Levi stood up and walked over to the brunette - Sango.

"You didn't happen to do this, did you ?" Levi said. Sango felt the hair on the back of her neck rising as he walked towards her.

"No I don't sir." Sango said, her face void of emotion. Levi seemed wary of her, but decided to leave it at that.

"Very well. Since you don't know, be off. Get ready for the trial tomorrow." Grimacing, the soldiers saluted to their Commander and Captain before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Did you know?" Sango turned to face Miroku, a friend of hers and the 5th Rank of the Training Corps.

"I had no idea. Silver didn't tell me the last time we talked." The two made their way outside and walked onto the training fields where some of the other soldiers were doing hand-to-hand combat.

"Why didn't Silver join any military divisions?" Miroku asked as the two got into fighting positions. Sango, making the first move, spun on her leg, ducked and knocked Miroku's feet from under him within a blink of the eye.

"That's something I can't say." Noticing that Sango wasn't going to budge, Miroku shifted the conversation to the upcoming court trial.

"Do you think we can win Eren on our side? There's been a lot of rumors about tomorrow's trial. Some soldiers overheard that the Military Police want to dissect the boy." Miroku said, dusting his pants off.

"Obviously we can. Who do you think we are?" A third voice joined the conversation. Miroku turned his head to see his friend walking up to them. He was dressed in the Survey Corps uniform, a red band keeping his bangs from getting in his face and short silver hair.

"We're talking about a shifter. People wonder whether he's human or Titan." Sango replied. The two had long stopped fighting and were now sitting on the ground.

"So what? The higher ups have big plans for this kid. I heard he's being held in a cellar downstairs. We might as well just keep him." The third soldier said.

"We can't just keep the shifter, Inuyasha. He could betray us any moment and kill us all." Sango retorted, her face growing bright red.

"Then why did the brat save him then?" Sango went silent.

"Because Eren has potential. If he was able to seal the hole in the gate, it shows that he's on our side. If we get custody of him, we can learn to use his abilities to win over the Titans. That's what Silver saw in him." Miroku explained.

"Sango, you know the brat the best. You know that we're right." Inuyasha grumbled out.

"I know. It's just new. He's has the abilities of the kind that kill us. Who wouldn't freak out over that?" Sango replied.

"Just you, obviously." Inuyasha snarked. The two began to throw insults at each other. Miroku could feel the tension reach suddenly hit its climax, but he was too late to stop it. Sango jumped at Inuyasha and the two began to brawl on the training fields. By the time their fight ended, it was midday and the two soldiers sported many bruises and cuts in various places.

"Hey Sango?" Inuyasha called out to the girl as he iced the large bump on his head.

"What Inuyasha?" Sango replied as she wrapped bandages around her left forearm.

"Do you think the Military Police will actually try to dissect the boy if they get custody?" Inuyasha asked, setting the ice pack down on the table.

"Who knows? I just hope we get custody." Two confused looks were shot at Sango.

"Didn't you just say that we couldn't keep the shifter? That he would betray us." Inuyasha mimicked Sango's earlier comment.

"I did not." Sango lied and another verbal fight broke out once again, but was suddenly silence by a loud cough.

"I, for one, think that Silver is going to sneak into the trial." Miroku said.

"They wouldn't dare!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled at the same time. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and carried on with his meditating while Sango and Inuyasha went back to their fight.

"Silver isn't going to come. They know better than that." Sango yelled into Inuyasha's face.

"They were seen by all the military divisions during the retake of Trost. They could have at least blended in." Inuyasha hollered back.

"Shut up you two. If Silver comes to the trial, you have to go play another trick on Shadis." Miroku said, ending the fight between the two. Chills went down her spine as Sango remembered the last trick she played on him. It was the last day of Training Corps when Sango had to do her prank on Shadis. It ended in a a drenched Instructor and a very painful punishment.

"And if Silver doesn't come, I get rub Sango's smooth round..." Miroku was cut off by a heavy kick to the gut. Flying a couple feet away, he landed on his back.

"Ahh. Now now, Sango." His sentence died off when Sango began to creep up on him with a deadly glare. Just as she was going to attack him, Inuyasha held her back.

"You can kill him later. Let's say that if she doesn't come, you can cut off Miroku's hair." Sango's eyes sparkled at the sentence and shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**


	5. Custody of the Shifter

**Hello everyone. Happy New Years. Enjoy the chapter. R &R.**

* * *

 **Previously**

If Silver comes to the trial, you have to go play another trick on Shadis." Miroku said, ending the fight between the two. Chills went down her spine as Sango remembered the last trick she played on him. It was the last day of Training Corps when Sango had to do her prank on Shadis. It ended in a drenched Instructor and a very painful punishment.

"Let's say that if she doesn't come, you can cut off Miroku's hair." Sango's eyes sparkled at the sentence and shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

The day had passed by quickly. The soldiers were given a couple hours off before they were subjected to hand-to-hand combat, 3D Maneuver Training or preparing for the court trial. Meanwhile, Erwin and Levi were in the inner Wall Sina talking to Eren about his loyalties.

"Where am I?" Eren asked, his voice slightly shaking as he took in the dark room and the handcuffs around his hands.

"I think it's rather obvious. You're in the dungeons." Eren's face shot up to see Commander Erwin and Captain Levi standing in front of him.

"You're currently in the custody of the Military Police. We were granted permission to see you just now." Commander Erwin began to asked questions regarding his intentions for the future, regarding his titan abilities and his military life. Levi decided he would take responsibility of Eren.

"Let the higher ups know. I'll take care of him, not that I trust him. It's more of how to deal with him. My record proves enough. At any point he betrays us, I'll be the one to kill him." Levi said, from his position next to Erwin. Erwin then took over the conversation and began to ask about the events leading up to his part in the mission.

"I was told that an cloaked soldier saved you and your friends." Erwin asked. Levi kept his eyes and ears peeled for any hints that could help him track the soldier down.

"Yes. They were able to kill the titan that was about to touch me and hovered around me during the mission. I assume they took on the role to kill any titans coming too close to me." Eren began his story.

"Armin told me that once they had gotten me out of the Titan body, two titans had cornered us and that the soldier had swung in and killed both titans within seconds."

'Is this cloaked soldier as talented as Levi?' Erwin thought as he looked at Levi leaning on the wall in the corner of his eye

"Did you happen to see the soldier's facial features or anything that could help track them down?" Erwin asked. Eren shook his head.

"No. Their hood was always on." Levi clicked his tongue before walking away from Eren's cell, thinking of how to search for the soldier.

"Thank you Eren. Tomorrow a couple soldiers will come down escort you to the court room." Eren nodded and Erwin got up from his chair and headed back to his office where he had to review past records and prepare for the trial.

* * *

The next day had come quickly. The morning was chaotic. Many soldiers were running around trying to get everything ready. Erwin and Levi had already left for the courtroom. Eren, as Erwin had told, had his hands tied behind his back and was escorted up to the room once all the designated soldiers were present. Once there, Eren had his hands cuffed to the metal pole behind him so that he wouldn't transform.

* * *

"Alright, shall we begin?" The judge called out and brought the trial into session.

"Your name is Eren Jaeger, correct?"

""Yes." The judge began to go through Eren's records and bringing up his new abilities.

"As you know, the regiment that gains your custody will decide your fate: the Military Police or the Survey Corps. To begin the Military Police will now present their case."

"Thank you. My name is Nile Dock. I am the Commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation following a thorough examination of his physiology, subject Eren Jeager should be disposed of immediately. We acknowledge his abilities played apart in turning the latest Titan attack. However, as it has been stated, his mere existence is creating a swell of rebellious acts."

"And now I'd like to hear the Survey Corps proposed plan."

"Thank you. As Commander of the Survey Corps, I, Erwin Smith, propose the following. Let Eren join our ranks, reinstate him as a full member of the Survey Corps and we will utilize his Titan abilities to retake Wall Maria. That is all." The argument raged on. Shouts from both sides echoed through the room as the trial continued.

"Order. I ask that you save your personal sentiments for later." The judge yelled out. He then began to question Eren and Mikasa about the attack of Trost and the retake.

* * *

"Ha. I win. Silver didn't come. Miroku, your hair is all mine." Sango murmured out. Snickering, Inuyasha covered his mouth. The three were situated in the front row of the upstairs deck.

"The trial isn't over yet. Silver could pop in any moment." Miroku grumbled back. At this rate, he knew that he was going to be bald soon. The three were brought back into reality when Eren began to yell. Just as he finished yelling, there was a brief pause before a loud sound came from below and shook the metal pole.

"Ah. There goes Levi." Sango hummed as she began to retie her hair up.

"What is he doing?" One of the soldiers next to them asked and Miroku began to explain.

"We need Eren in our custody. To make it possible, Levi is showing that he is capable of controlling Eren and taking him down if something goes wrong. This will be favoring our side and we can gain Eren's custody." Miroku said.

"Sango. You should have told me it was today." The three friends looked to their left and their jaws dropped. Standing right next to them, was a figure wearing a Survey Corps cloak and hood on. Standing right next to them was the first rank of the 102nd Training Corps, the one they called Silver.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I came to see who would win the case. Hey guys." Silver waved to the rest of her friends. On the upper deck, all the soldiers in the first row were the elite 10 from 102nd Training Corps. So, have they decided yet?" Miroku sweat dropped.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to get caught?" Sango hissed at the figure.

"No. I most certainly am not crazy. I think." Sango felt a tick grow on her forehead as she sighed.

"How did you get in here?" Miroku asked. Knowing this was a very important trial; he assumed there were Military Police outside the courtroom.

"I broke in." Miroku gaped at the hooded figure.

"You fucking broke in! Are you nuts?" Inuyasha snapped at the figure.

"No. I most certainly am not nuts. I'm blending in right now. So far, no one knows." The figure sent a deadly glare Inuyasha's way.

"Where did you even get that?" Sango asked.

"Nicked it from one of others from our Corps that wasn't coming to the trial." The figure replied.

"I give. You win Miroku." Sango sighed as the figure patted her on the back before asking what Miroku won.

"We made a bet about you coming here. I have to go play a prank of Shadis now." The two girls shuddered at the thought. Despite them being friends with the grump Instructor, the punishment would be hell.

* * *

"Order. Order. I have made my decision." The courtroom went silent as they waited to hear which side got custody.

"I hereby place Eren Jaeger under the custody of the Survey Corps. As Commander Erwin has stated, he will uphold his proposal. This session is now over.

"Yes." Miroku and Inuyasha fist bumped while Sango gave the figure a large hug. Eren was taken off of cuffs before being placed under the watchful of Hange. Once the Survey Corps had joined up, they headed outside, the four friends in the back of the group. Just as Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and the hooded figure were about to separate from the rest of the soldiers, someone called out.

"Hey, who are you?" The figure flinched before turning around to see the rest of the Survey Corps and Military Police staring directly at her.

"Shit. Great, this is just great." Inuyasha groaned as he felt the oncoming punishment from the Commander.

"State your name and Training Corps." The figure said nothing. Sango saw the look on her friend's face began to think of a plan.

"Hurry and get out of here. Rid yourself of the cloak along the way. We'll shadow you." Nodding, the figure reached under their cloak and pulled out two empty blade holders. Shooting a rappelling cord at a nearby building, the figure made their escape.

"Get them!"

* * *

 **Will the Survey Corps and Military Police catch the figure?**


	6. The Chase

**This is my first chapter of the year 2017. I hope you like this chapter. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

The figure reached under their cloak and pulled out two empty blade holders. Shooting a rappelling cord at a nearby building, the figure made their escape.

"Get them!"

* * *

Just as the figure left the ground, the Military Police deployed 3 soldiers to track down the imposter. Meanwhile, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were facing their Commander and Levi.

"So, mind telling us who you snuck into the trial?" Erwin asked. His face was set very serious. Standing next to him, Levi held a somewhat irritated gaze at the three culprits.

"Just another soldier. They wanted to see the trial." Sango said, her voice wavering the whole time she spoke. So, naturally, the two men in front of her didn't believe her.

"Damn it. They broke in to watch." Inuyasha grumbled after being held under a scary glare from Levi.

"Who was it?" Levi asked, determined to find out who the imposter was and track them down.

"You'll have to find out that for yourselves." With those words, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku drew out their blade holders and used their gear to get away from the group of soldiers.

"Now what?" Hange asked. She had seen her friend lie for the imposter and was curious as to whom it was.

"Levi. Go after the imposter. Take one or two of your squad members." Nodding, said soldiers took of in different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hooded figure was quickly making their way to Wall Sina, where they were going to enter the lands between Sina and Wall Rose. Hearing a commotion, she shifter her body so that she was still flying towards the walls and could see what was behind her. Citizens of the capital watched as three soldiers of the Military Police chased after a cloaked figure; a figure bearing the crest of the Survey Corps.

* * *

"Damn it. Sango, you better be covering for me." The figure grumbled before changing their gears. Changing directions they began to weave in and out of the crowds. Unfortunately, they were unable to ditch the Survey Corps cloak for too many people had seen them. So they resorted to speed and agility.

Minutes passed as the figure got closer and closer to Wall Sina. Once they got to gate, they noticed that there were double the number of soldiers.

"So, they've alerted the Garrison, huh? They're still no match for me." Shooting their rappelling cord at the wall, the figure began to scale the wall. At the top of Wall Sina, she paused and turned to see the view of the capital. The figure looked down to see the Military Police soldiers, who were chasing her, meeting up with three cloaked soldiers before continuing towards the wall.

* * *

The figure was shaken out of her thoughts when a hand gripped her shoulder. Panicing, the figure turned to see her three best friends.

"Bloody hell Sango." The figure sighed as Sango laughed.

"What is the situation right now?" The four began to run on the walls to maintain a far distance from the Survey Corps and Military Police.

"Commander Erwin knows that we know you. He also knows that you are an imposter. We escaped to come after you. If I'm not mistaken, before we vanished from sight, I overheard that he was sending reinforcements to catch you." Stopping to check their surroundings, the figure sighed.

"I shouldn't have come. This is all my fault." The figure said.

"It's not Silver. You were curious and it didn't help that we didn't separate quickly. We should have left you leave without us." Inuyasha replied. The other three stared at him with large eyes.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Its just… you just took the blame for me." Inuyasha realizing what he said began to sputter but it was too late. The three of them burst into laughter and began to tease Inuyasha.

"You're the best." The figure gave Inuyasha a hug. Grumbling, Inuyasha submitted to the small figure, knowing if he argued any further, he would be hearing a lot of complaining from said figure.

"Do you four really have time to be laughing around?" A voice called out. Footsteps were heard dropping around the four friends as the Military Police and Survey Corps dropped in a circle around the four fugitives.

"Damn. We shouldn't have stopped moving. What do we do now?" Inuyasha mumbled to Miroku.

"Don't ask me, ask her." Miroku tilted his head in Sango's direction. The three of them had formed a triangle around their friend, keeping her as far away from the soldiers as possible.

"I don't know. What ever you do Silver, don't take off your hood." Sango hissed at the figure in the center. The figure, however, had different plans.

"Reveal yourself, unless you want to be held accountable for posing as a Survey Corps soldier." One of the Military Police soldiers yelled out. The four friends didn't move. They stared at the soldiers in front of them, waiting for them to make their next move.

'I've gotten them all in trouble because of my actions. I can't expect them to go against their own comrades.' The figure thought.

"Oi, brat. You're the black cloaked soldier from the retake mission, aren't you." Levi said, picking up on the small flinch from the three soldiers surrounding the figure.

"Indeed. I'm surprised you were able to tell. How did you figure out?" Sango was about to tell her friend to be quiet, but went silent at Levi's confession.

"Your 3D Maneuver Gear skills. You shifted your hand position like you did during the retake of Trost." Levi replied, his frosty voice penetrating through the air.

"I'm surprised. Not many can pick up on it." The figure said, applauding Levi.

"So, now that we have you caught, I suggest you take off your hood. Unless you want us to do so by force." One of the Military Police soldiers stated.

"Please. As if you could." The figure replied. There was a brief pause. No one said anything. Just as one of the Military Police soldiers was about to move towards the soldier in front of him, the figure clapped her hands together once.

"Why don't we play a little game?" Recognizing the figure's notorious words, the three friends spun in to talk.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to get caught?" Sango all but yelled into the figure's ear.

"It's not like I have anything to run from anymore. It's been 9 years since we had our Training Corps. 9 years since I was supposed to join the Survey Corps with you guys." The Military Police and Survey Corps overheard the conversation and wondered what made the imposter not join. After a lot of thinking, the three friends backed away from the figure as they approached Levi.

"State the rules of this game." Levi said.

"We'll fight with knives. First to draw blood wins. If I win, I choose what squad I want to join in the Survey Corps. I will also be in charge of when I reveal myself." The figure stated before waiting for Levi to state his claims.

"If I win, you will join my squad and will reveal yourself at the end of the fight."

"May the best win." The figure smirked. Levi's eye twitched.

'I will win this ridiculous game and reveal your identity brat. You're right in my grasp.' Levi thought. The figure and Levi, followed by Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and the other soldiers headed back to where the Survey Corps and Military Police were still standing. Informing the commanders of the fight, they were escorted to the Military Police training area.

Levi and the figure walked out to the center of the field. Surround them were hundreds of soldiers of all divisions, save the ones on duty, waiting for the battle to commence.

"Silver, catch." Sango yelled as she threw two hunting knives at the figure. Waiting for them to come near them, the figure's hands shot out and grabbed both knives by the handles. Levi was passed one long sword from one of the blacksmiths. As the two took their places, they looked at their opponent carefully, watching their every move. Commander Erwin began to do a count down.

* * *

3…

* * *

The figure smirked as they got into a crouched position. Their knees were bent and her arms were out. Their hands held the two hunting knives in front of her body, both handles pointing towards each other. Their thumbs at the top of the handle and the rest of the fingers curled around it.

* * *

2…

* * *

Levi's eyes grew sharper. He had his eyes trained on the figure's body, looking for any signs of weakness or instability. He bent his knees slightly, holding his sword in front of his body. His hand gripped the handle tightened, with his thumb on the top of the handle, the rest of his fingers curled around it.

* * *

1…

* * *

The spectators were buzzing with excitement to see who would draw the first blood. Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier or the cloaked figure, the unknown soldier who was the key to humanity's first victory.

* * *

"Begin."

* * *

 **Done. I hope you liked it. R &R. Don't forget to check out my other stories.**


	7. The First Blood

**I had such a hard time figuring out how to write this chapter. Took a couple hours but I got it done. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

The spectators were buzzing with excitement to see who would draw the first blood. Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier or the cloaked figure, the unknown soldier who was the key to humanity's first victory.

"Begin."

* * *

As soon as Erwin said the "magical word", the two sprung at each other. Levi brought his sword down on the figure, only for it to be blocked by their hunting daggers.

While this occurred, the two began to examine the other's preferences. What their opponent's dominant side was? What their fighting strategy was? Once they had finished, the two jumped away from each other and began to move in a circle.

Cheers and hollers were heard from the background as the soldiers cheered on the fighters. Most of them favored Levi, however, some of them had a feeling that the cloaked figure would draw first blood in the fight.

* * *

"Do you think Silver will win?" Sango asked the two men standing to either side of her as she watched her best friend fight against an experienced Survey Corps member.

"Don't know. They're very unpredictable. Remember the time they were messing around on the first day of Training Corps. Who would have thought that Silver of all people called Shadis an old geezer? I still can't forget his face when he was called that." Inuyasha laughed out at the end.

"Silver is a bunch of chaos and danger mixed inside of a tiny body. Probably a lot of recklessness too. If Silver's fighting, there's no pattern or strategy. Nothing." Miroku said, staring out at the field.

"Chaos and recklessness are definitely Silver's best friends. Do you remember all the trouble they made during Training Corps? Not to mention, within the first couple days, they befriended you and the two of you wrecked havoc on Shadis every day." Sango giggled as Inuyasha began to blabber on about all the fights, pranks and little tricks the two had played during Training Corps.

Looking back out at the field, Sango sighed. "I hope Silver draws the first blood, but against "humanity's strongest soldier", you can't help but wonder if Levi will win."

"Stop being so down Sango. It's freaking me out." Inuyasha hissed as a chill passed through his spine, shaking his whole body.

"Hmmmgh." Sango grumbled a bunch of colorful words at a certain white haired boy, causing him and Miroku to flinch at the vocabulary, before cheering on the cloaked figure.

* * *

The fight raged on as each fighter parried the attacks from the other. Both fighters hadn't lost to each other yet. Using martial arts to taking a knee in the groin, the two fought viciously. The day grew old and it was soon evening. Some of the soldiers had left to take their shifts at HQ and around the city, while the newer soldiers came to see the big fight.

"Just let me fucking cut you, for damns sake." Levi hissed out as he thrust his blade toward his opponent only for them to block it with one dagger and swipe at him with the other.

"No can do, Levi~" Levi felt a sharp shock go through him when the figure called out his name. Was it pleasure, fear or plain anger? Knowing Levi, he wouldn't say. Ignoring the feeling, he dodged the dagger before pulling back his sword. Shifting his feet quickly, he moved so fast that he caught his opponent of guard for a second. Using that advantage, he elbowed her in the gut before swiping with his sword. The figure groaned in pain before jumping, barely avoiding his blade.

However, during that little excursion, the figure's hood slightly fell backwards. When Levi could see through the dust the figure had created, he saw gleaming violet eyes staring back at him.

'Is it a girl or a boy?' Levi wondered as he took a couple steps back to gather himself. Meanwhile, the figure realized that Levi's eyes widened.

'Did he see my hair?' Touching the area where the hood met the head, the figure realized that Levi had only seen her eyes.

"Damn it. He saw." The figure said out loud. Seeing that the dust had momentarily blinded Levi, the figure thought of a plan. Holding the daggers in front of her chest, the figure began to run towards Levi. Ducking his swipe, they began to run around him fast, creating a small dust storm.

The soldiers on the sidelines shouted out cries, as they couldn't see anything on the field. Meanwhile, Levi had his eyes trained on the circle around him, waiting for the figure to jump at him. It was hard to. The sand was getting into his eyes, making it uncomfortable to see. Just as he turned his head to the right, the figure jumped out of the sandstorm and thrust one of her daggers at him. At the same time, Levi swung his sword out at the figure, hoping that he had finally drawn blood.

And one of them had drawn blood, for their blade was slightly coated in red liquid. Seeing that one of them was injured, the two stepped away from each other and waited for the dust storm to settle. Once it had, the soldiers could identify the fighters. By the time they did, they saw that blood had been spilt on the ground.

Erwin shouted out to the two fighting and to the rest of the spectators, "This fight is now over. May the fighters please come here so we can see who won." Cheering and applause broke out as the two fighters walked towards Erwin and Hange.

"Present your blades." The two raised their weapons and Hange looked at them before cackling.

"They both win. Both have drawn blood in the last attack." Hange yelled out, announcing the results of the fight to the spectators, but was cut off by the voice of the cloaked figure.

"No. I lost." Erwin and Hanger turned around to face the figure.

"I felt his blade pierce my skin before mine did his. I am willing to lower my pride this once and accept defeat." Levi's eyes widened. The figure had just accepted defeat, meaning both his claims would be done.

"Are you sure Silver?" The figure turned to face her three friends. They had heard the claims of Levi and were worried that their friend hadn't fully processed them.

"Why not? I was bound to join the Survey Corps any way. This just speeds up the whole process." The figure replied. Seeing that Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku had understood, the figure turned back to face Erwin, Hange and Levi.

"I accept your terms of defeat. State your first and I shall obey." The figure said to Levi, who stared them up and down.

"Erwin, once we get back to Headquarters, make sure to get her a new cloak." Levi said to Erwin before turning to the figure.

"You'll be on my squad in the Survey Corps. There are four others you will meet soon, and Jaeger brat." The figure nodded in reply.

"And now, it's time for you to reveal yourself. Take off your hood." Levi's voice seemed to echo throughout the training area. All the soldiers had now formed a circle around the cloaked figure, with Levi, Erwin and Hange in the center. They were all waiting to find out who the mysterious soldier was. Whether they were a boy or a girl.

The figure felt Sango's penetrating gaze in their direction. Looking at Sango, the figure nodded, reassuring her that they were fine. The figure began to take off their dark blue gloves revealing small pale hands. Raising them towards her hood, the figure gripped the hem of it before pushing it back.

* * *

Days had passed. Eren had been given his Survey Corps cloak and was introduced to the members of the Special Operations Squad handpicked by Captain Levi: Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozado and Petra Ral. He also noticed that he hadn't seen Captain Levi since the small meeting back at Headquarters. When he asked the rest of his squad members, they didn't seem to know, only that he had special orders from Erwin himself.

"Eren!" Eren turned to see the faces of his friends from his Training Corps.

"Mikasa. Armin. What are you all doing here? Unless… you are joining the Survey Corps?" Eren asked. Mikasa smiled at Eren before asking him questions about his short ill-tempered captain.

"I take it Jean, Marco and Annie went into the Military Police." Eren stated before receiving a whack on the head. Turning around, he was standing in front of Jean.

"Jean. You're here." The group of friends began to converse, catching up on the past couple weeks that they hadn't been together for.

"Hey kids. Come over. Your cloaks have arrived." One by one, Eren watched as his friends were given their Survey Corps cloaks and put them on. Once they had, they returned to where Eren was standing and continued to talk. Eren began to tell them stories of what he had learned the past couple days, including the triggers to him transforming. Just as Oluo was about to call Eren back, Jean came running up to the group.

"You will not believe what I just heard." Jean said, panting. Jean had left with his squad leader to get his cloak, as they hadn't brought enough outside to give out.

"What happened?" Armin asked, curious as to what Jean was so frantic about.

"The black cloaked soldier joined the Survey Corps!"

* * *

 **Finally, the 104th Training Corps soldiers have joined. The next chapter will finally show the identity of the cloaked figure. R &R**


	8. Silver and Violet

**Hey guys. First week back from break almost done. It's going by soooo slowly. Enjoy the chapter. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"You will not believe what I just heard." Jean said, panting. Jean had left with his squad leader to get his cloak, as they hadn't brough enough outside.

"What happened?" Armin asked, curious as to what Jean was so frantic about.

"The black cloaked soldier joined the Survey Corps!"

* * *

The soldiers of the 104th Training Corps stared at Jean as if he were a new species.

"You're kidding right?" Krista asked. She had been there, on that day, when the cloaked soldier had saved and protected Eren.

"Dead serious. Apparently, during Eren's trial, they broke in to watch. When they were leaving, one of Survey Corps pointed them out and they used their 3D Maneuver Gear to escape. Once caught, they struck up a bet with Captain Levi and the two fought each other for the first blood." Jean's friends were hanging on his every word as he explained what he had overheard.

"Both of them drew blood in the last strike of the fight, however the cloaked soldier accepted defeat as they said Captain Levi's blade pierced their skin first. So, per the claims of Captain Levi, the soldier had to join his squad and had to reveal their identity." Eren's eyes widened. The cloaked soldier who had protected him would be on the same squad as him. Finally, he could get the chance to thank them.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Mikasa asked, looking at Eren in the corner of her eye.

"I didn't hear. They're out with Captain Levi right now. Said they should be back tomorrow morning." Jean finished. The whole group began to gossip and talk about the cloaked soldier, as did many of the Survey Corps soldiers.

"Eren!" Turning, Eren saw Petra Ral, one of his squad mates standing with the rest of his squad.

"Yes." Saying goodbye to his friends, he headed over to his squad and they began to explain the upcoming plans regarding his shifting abilities.

"Today, we are going to be working on your 3D Maneuver Gear skills, just to see what you can do. After that, we'll move into hand-to-hand combat and by then we should be done." Eld explained.

"Tomorrow at dawn, we're going to be on the training fields testing your Titan shifting abilities with Hange. Levi will be returning tomorrow morning as well." As Eld said the woman's name, the whole squad shuddered as if a chill passed through them.

"What's wrong with Hange?" Eren asked, confused as to what they were so creeped out about.

"She is known for her experimentations and research on Titans. Hange is the one in charge of the two Titans we caught during the retake of Trost. When you ever see her, what ever you do, do not ask any questions about her research or experimentation. You won't like it." Petra replied.

"Huh." Eren said, before nodding. His squad headed out to the forest surrounding the Headquarters and began Eren's training. It was harsh. The older soldiers would point out flaws in his skills, however they wouldn't show him how to do it, for Eren needed to learn how himself. By the end of training, he was out of breath and battered up.

Saying goodbye to his squad, he headed off to his room on the second floor of the Headquarters.

* * *

In the Survey Corps Headquarters, each room housed two soldiers, both the same gender. The first floor contained the dining room, planning room and other necessary rooms. After that, the first three floors were for the newer soldiers that had just joined. As you went higher up from there, the rooms grew bigger, as they were for the soldiers that were very experienced or held high ranking positions. Eren was the odd one out, in the beginning. Because of his Titan shifting abilities, they gave him a room in the basement before finding out the trigger to his transformations.

* * *

Once Eren had reached his room, he walked in. Unlike the soldiers that were sharing rooms, he had one to himself, due to his shifting abilities. The room had a twin bed against the wall, a small desk to the side and chair, a lantern waiting to be lit and closet where all his clothes were kept. Heading to the right, he grabbed the medical kit from his desk and sat on his bed, before tending to his bruises and cuts. A couple minutes later, he was brought out of treating his injuries when he heard a knocking sound.

"Eren?" A voice called out. Putting the medical kit to the side, Eren walked to the door and opened it to find Mikasa and Armin standing in front of him.

"Mikasa. Armin. What are you doing here? How did you find my room?" Eren asked after inviting his friends in to the room. Mikasa helped his treat his injuries while Armin explained everything.

"We asked the girl on your squad, I believe it was Petral Ral, for your room number. We're going to eat dinner now before gathering in the Great Hall. Want to join us?" Armin asked. Agreeing, Eren put the medical kit away before walking down with his friends to dinner. Dinner had been a quick event as he was rushed to meet with the rest of the 104th Training Corps in the Great Hall where they told stories and hung out. Once it got late, they left in pairs or one by one until they were all in the rooms fast asleep.

* * *

Seconds passed. Minutes ticked by. Hours flew by. And soon, it was dawn. Eren was woken up from the door slamming open. Springing up, he blearily stared at the person in the entrance.

"Eren. Wake up. We have to get ready. Hange's waiting." Hearing that, he got out of bed. Gunther waited outside Eren's room and once he came out, the two walked down to the training field where the rest of their squad was waiting.

"Eren~" A woman's voice called out. Staring at the direction it came from, he saw a tall brunette standing next to Petra. Running over, she began to shoot out questions about his Titan abilities. Flustered, Eren stepped back a bit from the crazy lady. Noticing that he didn't answer, Hange toned it down.

"Hi. I'm Hange Zoe, the one in charge of Titan experimentation and research." Eren greeted her with a hi, knowing she probably knew everything about hi.

"Easy. We're going to be testing your abilities." Hange began to explain what they were going to do. There were three categories: speed, strength and shifting. Seeing as they couldn't work with Eren shifting into a Titan due to the need for a trigger, they stuck to speed and strength. Beginning with speed, Hange made Eren run the perimeter of the training field once as she timed it. And just like that, the experiments began. During his training, he was given small tips on what to change in his posture using 3D Maneuver Gear and so forth.

* * *

Meanwhile, two lone figures were riding horses towards the Survey Corps headquarters. There was one brown horse and one white horse. On them were two figures. Each one donned the same clothing: the Survey Corps cloak and uniform. The rider on the brown horse had short black hair and slightly tanned skin. His eyes were light grey and his wore no expression on his face. The rider on the white horse had flowing silver hair and pale skin. Her violet eyes sparkled in the light as she rode beside her captain.

"Levi, when are we going to get there?" The girl asked Levi. The two were currently on their way back from their training at the camp where the Training Corps occurred.

"Stop asking the same question, Ka-go-me." Said girl blushed a light red as she remembered how she had corrected Levi when he called her a brat. Levi reared his horse back before changing directions onto a separate dirt path, the girl following him. Moving her horse faster, she brought her horse beside Levi's.

"Levi~" Levi stared at the girl beside him. He gave her a don't-ask-that-question-again stare. Kagome seemed to pick up on that and still asked her question.

"Want to race?" Levi's eyebrows slightly rose as if he questioned Kagome's idea.

"Do you know the way back?" Levi asked, wondering whether she would get lost on her way.

"Of course I do. I memorized the route." Twitching, he glared at her before asking, "Did you know the time?"

"Of course." Kagome grinned at Levi, whose eye was twitching as well as his hands.

"Then why ask that repeatedly?" Levi wanted to strangle the girl beside him so badly. Just like now, she easily grew on his nerves. The girl had annoyed the living daylights out of him during training and the whole ride back so far.

"Your expressions were funny. Since you're always wearing a frown, I thought I'd turn that frown upside down." Kagome replied.

"Little girl, are you asking for death?" Levi said, putting one of his hands on his 3D Maneuver Gear blades.

"No." Kagome replied. Levi's irritation grew from her careless attitude. While he was preoccupied with his headache, Kagome shifter her horse to the other side of Levi.

* * *

Flick.

* * *

Levi stared at the pale hand in his face. Turning his face, he placed his death glare on the sole girl who was riding next to him. His eye was twitching, his eyebrows were scrunched up and his hands gripped the reins tightly. If looks could kill, the girl would be thousands of feet under.

"Haha." Levi heard her laughter, like small tinkling bells. As Kagome turned to face Levi again, she saw the irritation and anger in his eyes finally hit its maximum. Making a small sound, she urged her horse to go faster as she began to run away from her Captain. Her captain, who was sure to give her a very harsh training when they got back to Headquarters. Despite that, she continued to annoy Levi.

"You can't catch me. You can't catch me." Kagome chanted as she had her horse run faster. Turning to face her Captain, she saw angry vibes coming from him. He was quickly gaining on her. Turning back around, she urged her horse to go faster and faster. The two of them sped around trees, off the dirt road, almost everywhere as their journey to the Survey Corps Headquarters progressed.

* * *

 **Survey Corps Headquarters**

 **Training Fields**

* * *

Eren had been finally released from the crazy lady's grip. Once his training/experimentation was over, bidding his squad goodbye, he headed to have breakfast before joining his friends in the front courtyard. They were all released from classes for a couple hours and decided to relax on the grass and get some breakfast.

"I saw you with Hange out in the fields. How is she?" Connie asked. He, as well as the rest of the group, had heard of the woman in charge of Titan experimentation and research and were scared/worried about her.

"Don't ever ask her about her experimentation or research." Eren explained what his squad mates had told him earlier. The group flinched and grew grim when they heard some of the things Hange had said during Eren's training.

"Aside from that, what did you guys do?" Eren asked.

"We have started learning about the scouting arrangements and the flare types. We're supposed to be tested this afternoon to see where we should be placed based on our skills." Armin told Eren. Connie also added input about the class, mostly things that Jeana and Connie did to annoy the squad leader. Sasha began to complain about all the work they were doing and having not enough time to eat. The group chatted for an hour, talking about the latest information from the rest of their Training Corps. Just as Mikasa was about to speak, she was interrupted by a loud call out to Eren.

"Eren. Come on. We have to get ready for Levi to come back." Getting up, he began to walk over. Once he had joined up with his squad, they were about to head in when a white horse with its rider came speeding into Headquarters. Everyone who saw the rider was shocked. It was a girl. She had flowing silver hair, violet eyes and pale skin. Seconds after she came in, another horse with its rider came into view. All the soldiers recognized him to be Captain Levi. Eren and the rest of the new soldiers flashed back to what had been said yesterday regarding the black cloaked soldier.

* * *

" _They're out with Captain Levi right now. Said they should be back tomorrow morning." Jean said._

* * *

And that was when it all clicked. All eyes were on the silver haired girl. The girl that had snuck in during their Training Corps. The girl that they saw talking to Shadis in the shadows. The girl that had saved and protected Eren in the retake of Trost. The girl that had broke into Eren's trial. The girl that had a blood fight with Captain Levi.

The girl that was the black cloaked soldier.

* * *

 **Finally. She has been revealed. Hope you liked it. R &R:)**


	9. The New Soldier

**Hi everyone. I'm back with the new chapter. Please enjoy it. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

All eyes were on the silver haired girl. The girl that had snuck in during their Training Corps. The girl that had saved Eren in the retake of Trost. The girl that had broke into Eren's trial. The girl that had a blood fight with Captain Levi.

The girl that was the black cloaked soldier.

* * *

"No way." Connie said, starting at the scene before him. Kagome had raced towards the stables, gotten off her horse before hiding behind Petra.

"Her hair is silver." Jean said in shock.

"That's the black cloaked soldier."

"Look over there."

"It a girl." Turning around, Armin saw that news of Captain Levi's arrival with the black-cloaked soldier had spread fast because he saw many other Survey Corps soldiers staring at the silver haired girl.

"She's the one that saved Eren." Mikasa said. She felt a sense of gratefulness towards the silver haired girl, however other feelings began to cloud over.

* * *

"Umm." Petra mumbled out. She couldn't talk. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Please hide me from Levi. He's going to kill me." Kagome said, peaking over Petra's shoulder to see a certain dark haired captain stalking towards her. Making a small sound, she ducked her head under Petra's shoulder. Her hands gripped on the waist slightly.

"Captain Levi. It is good to see you back. How was your trip?" Petra asked, her words slightly shaking. She could feel the dangerous, murderous vibes coming from her captain.

"Eh. Has the brat been trained on his Titan?" Levi asked.

"Yes. We did tests with Hange earlier this morning and trained before stopping for breakfast." Eld replied.

"Very well. Tomorrow, we'll be prepping for the next scouting mission. It takes place in a week. Take the rest of the day off." Levi said, looking at his squad before placing his death glare on a certain girl.

"Ah, he is definitely going to kill me. Nice to meet you guys. Bye." Kagome said. Letting go of Petra, she began to run towards another group of people who could block Levi until she got to safety. Unfortunately, that never happened.

The surrounding Survey Corps scouts watched as Levi's death glare followed the girl before he began to run towards her. Jumping forwards, he sprung above her head and landed in front of her. Kagome skidded to a stop and stared at Levi. She could feel the vibes coming from him.

"Ah hahaha." Kagome began to laugh lightly as she began to back away from Levi as he began to approach her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Levi didn't say anything. Placing a dangerous smirk on his face, he put his hands on his 3D Maneuver Gear blades and threatened to take them out. Seeing that he was extremely mad, she prepared to do her lovely act. Collapsing to the ground, she left out a small whine before bursting into tears.

"Waaa. I… didn't mean to…. I just wanted to have some fun." Levi's eye twitched. He had seen the same act before during their training trip and he wasn't falling for it again, not that he had before.

"Captain Levi made her cry."

* * *

"Ah, here she goes. This brings back so many memories." A voice said. The 104th Training Corps turned to their right to see three older soldiers standing next to them, decked in casual clothes.

"Umm. Who are you? And what are you talking about?" Armin asked, curious as to how these three soldiers knew the black-cloaked soldier.

"Oh, you guys must be the new recruits from the 104th Training Corps. I'm Sango Miyatsu, Hange's right hand." Sango introduced herself before doing so for the other two boys next to her.

"This perverted ass is Miroku Kageyama. And the white haired freak is Inuyasha Takinari. Sango got two glares in her direction.

"Nice to meet you brats." Inuyasha smirked dangerously, making Connie and Krista flinch.

"Nice to meet you too." The 104th Training cadets replied to their superiors.

"What was it that you meant by 'here she goes again'?" Armin asked.

"Ah. That. Well, why don't you watch for now. We'll explain when she's done." Sango said, turning to face Captain Levi and Kagome.

* * *

"Levi… I was… only trying.. to make you feel better…" Kagome said. Giant, fat tears were rolling down her face. Captain Levi felt peeved. Despite him knowing that she was kidding, he was feeling the stares of the soldiers around him.

"Fine. You're off the hook. But do that again…" Levi went to continue but was cut short from a tight hug.

"Thanks Levi. I'll do that again sometime. He he he. Bye." Kagome broke her hug on Levi before turning around to take in the Survey Corps Headquarters. As she did, she saw three very familiar people standing next to a bunch of smaller soldiers.

'Oh, those must be the 104th Training Corps. Ah, so cute. They're tiny.' Kagome thought before breaking into a full run at the brunette of the trio. Getting closer, she flung herself at the brunette as the two began to hug each other. Meanwhile, Captain Levi had dismissed his squad. The older soldiers on the squad decided to get to know her later and headed off to do their own things while Eren headed towards his friends.

"Hey. How was the training trip?" Sango asked after the two girls stopped hugging.

"The most amusing thing I have ever done in my life. Levi's patience level is so low. He got mad at me more than Shadis did." Eren, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Reiner, Connie, Krista and Ymir overheard the whole conversation. The four friends continued to talk, forgetting about the younger soldiers next to them until Reiner coughed, getting their attention.

"Right, sorry about that." Sango said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for saving and protecting me." A loud voice said. Kagome stared at the boy in front of her, recognizing him as the Titan shifter from the retake of Trost.

"You're welcome." Kagome replied.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Kagome stared at the blonde haired boy.

"Oh. I'm Kagome Taisho. Nice to meet you, Armin." Kagome smiled at Armin, who slightly blushed.

"You look a lot shorter than I remember? And you look the same age as us. How old are you?" Reiner asked. Sango burst into laughter, followed by Inuyasha and Miroku. The rest of the 104th Training Corps stared at him as if he was trying to get himself killed.

"Kagome, he says you look the same age." Inuyasha said. He was holding on to Miroku and laughing so hard, his breath was wavering.

"Shut up Idiot." Kagome snapped at Inuyasha.

"Are you two related?" Ymir asked, pointint between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"He's my brother from another mother." Kagome said.

"Huh?" The group was confused.

"This brat is my half sister." Inuyasha said, nodding his head towards said sister.

"Just so you know, Reiner~. This is my height, 5ft 4. And, thank you for the compliment. I do look younger than my age. Time has been good to me." Kagome said, touching her hands to her cheeks and smiling.

"Huh?" Jean thought he heard wrong. So did some of the others beside him.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you look younger than your real age?" Jean said.

"I am. I'm 23 years old." Jaws dropped. Even Mikasa couldn't believe her.

"Did you participate in the Training Corps?" Armin asked, calculating the years from her age. He had a feeling he knew which Training Corps she belonged to, but had to make sure.

"The four of us are from the 102nd Training Corps." Kagome replied cheerfully.

"You four were apart of the legendary Training Corps! What were your ranks?" Connie asked. Everyone leaned in closer to hear the juicy details.

"We're all in the elite ten. The rest is up to you. Come find us if you figure it out." Kagome said before waving goodbye as she headed inside HQ with Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku.

"They're the elites of the elites. Wow, we actually got to meet them." Jean said.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked. Mikasa, Armin and Krista were just as confused as him.

"You don't know? The 102nd Training Corps produced some of the most elite soldiers known today. All the elite 10 of their Corps joined the Survey Corps." Connie explained.

"Wow." Eren said, looking at the fading figure of Kagome. The sun was shining off her silver hair. Her head was shaking as she laughed at something her friends had said. Turning back to his friends, the group headed inside towards Eren's room, since it was the biggest, and hung out for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lunch had long passed and soon it was dinner. Everyone had left except for Armin and Mikasa. Mikasa was reading a medicine book at Eren's table while Armin was taking a nap.

* * *

"Mikasa, do you want to head down to dinner now?" Getting a nod from said girl, Eren woke up Armin before the three headed down to the Main Hall. On their way, they were met up with the rest of the 104th Training Corps.

"Have you guys managed to figure out what ranks they were?" Eren asked the others in the group.

"Miroku is the 5th rank and Inuyasha is the 4th rank. Sango is the 2nd rank. As for Kagome, I don't know." Jean replied. He had asked some of the older soldiers about them earlier.

"Do you think that Kagome is the 1st rank?" Eren asked.

"She has to be. Who else could catch Captain Levi's attention like that?" Connie replied. He was bent on asking around more to see if he could get her rank. Just as they opened the door, they heard loud noises and crashes. Opening the door, the sight shocked them.

* * *

In the middle of the hall, Captain Levi was lying on the ground on his back. His face was showing signs of slight shock but mostly irritation. And the irritation was directed towards the figure above him. Sitting on his stomach, was a blushing red Kagome.

* * *

 **The romance is beginning. I hope you liked it. Another chapter should be up by Thursday. Look forward to it. Reviews would be sweet:)**


	10. Blooming Emotions

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me forever to write this. Here's the new chapter. I hope you all like it. R &R:) BTW review where you want Kagome's position to be. Further details will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously**

Just as they opened the door, they heard loud noises and crashes. Opening the door, the sight shocked them.

In the middle of the hall, Captain Levi was lying on the ground on his back. His face was showing signs of slight shock but mostly irritation. And the irritation was directed towards the figure above him. Sitting on his stomach, was a blushing red Kagome.

* * *

The male soldiers in the room began to cheer and whistle, causing Kagome to blush even further. Quickly getting off Levi, she quickly apologized before chasing Sango out of the room, the latter laughing her head off.

"Eren, over here." Eren turned his head to see his squad sitting. Eren turned to head in their direction, the rest of his friends following behind. The 9 young soldiers sat down at the table, across from Petra, Olou, Gunther and Eld. Levi had left the Main Hall, saying that he was going to his room.

"What happened over there?" Eren asked his squad mates.

"Sango pushed Kagome away from her in a teasing manner, I would suppose. In the process, Captain Levi, who had been walking behind them fell from the unexpected fall of Kagome. Hence the position from earlier." Gunther explained. Turning to face Petra, Eren, as well as all the other soldiers sitting at the table, could see the jealousy in her eyes and expression.

"Are they a couple or something?" Reiner asked. His friends stared in shock, wondering if he didn't see Petra's expression or he was just plain stupid. Olou was about to reply with an insult but was cut of by a loud slamming noise next to him. Flinching, he turned to see Petra standing up, her hands flat against the table.

"They're not a couple!" Petra hissed out before stalking out of the room.

"What's with her?" Reiner asked.

"What do you think? You idiot." Jean snapped at Reiner before telling him about Petra's feelings.

"Is Captain Levi interested in her? I would have assumed he would have pushed her off." Krista asked.

"Who knows? Captain Levi isn't very up front about these kinds of things." Eld replied, before eating his dinner. The 9 of the 104th Training Corps got up, grabbed their dinner before heading back to their table to eat it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Kagome's Room**

 **5** **th** **Floor**

* * *

"How did you get a room up here?" Sango asked walking in to Kagome's room and dropping onto her chair. She had been chased, caught and scolded for her actions in the Main Hall. In the end, the two girls both knew that Sango would do something like that again.

"Something about being on the same level as Levi and whatnot. I didn't exactly listen to his boring speech." Kagome yawned. Tossing her uniform jacket onto the chair, she began to change. Once Kagome was dressed in a black shirt and grey shorts, she tossed a red shirt and black shorts to Sango for her to change into.

"What are we doing in the upcoming days?" Kagome asked. Once they were all comfortable, the two reclined on Kagome's bed and talked.

"Erwin said that we're going on a expedition in a week. Going to find out what is in the basement of Eren's house in Shiganshina. The newer recruits are having lessons with their squad leader about the expedition and the flares." Sango replied. Knowing that Kagome didn't know anything, Sango taught Kagome everything that she would have learned during the lessons.

"I wonder if I'll be with Levi's squad during the expedition." Kagome said, shifting her legs under the covers. Sango, following Kagome, went under the covers and the two fell sound asleep.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Morning**

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight came pouring through the room window. In the room, on the bed, Sango and Kagome were sleeping soundly. As the rays hit Kagome's face, she flinched and cracked her eyes open before groaning and shoving her face back into the pillow. Beside her, Sango had opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Kagome, wake up. Captain Levi is going to be mad if you don't come on time. Today, your squad with some of the new recruits will be heading to the forest to work on your skills and flare signaling." Sango said, shaking Kagome's shoulder.

"Five more minutes…" Kagome mumbled into the pillow, her hands covering her ears so she couldn't be disturbed.

"You have until I get changed." Sango got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Stepping inside, she undressed and took a brief shower before changing into her Survey Corps uniform, her cloak in her hands. Once she was ready, Sango turned to where Kagome was occupying her bed.

"Kagome, it's been 10 minutes. Wake up." Kagome didn't answer. Seconds passed by, and small tick marks grew on Sango's forehead.

"Kagome, don't you want to go get some breakfast?" There was no answer.

"How about talk with the new recruits and join their class for a day?" No answer.

"How about you give Levi a kiss?" Gasping, Kagome sprung up, her eyes frantically searching the room.

"I don't like him. Nope. Never." Kagome said, turning her head to the side.

"Says the bright red blush on your face last night." Sango retorted as Kagome began to deny what Sango said/

"You are so oblivious." Sango muttered under her breath before shoving Kagome out of bed.

"Have a shower and get changed quickly. We have work to do." Not wanting Sango to tease her again, Kagome quickly took and shower, changed into her uniform, clipped her cloak in place before leaving her room with Sango. The two walked down the stairs towards the Main Hall, only to be intercepted by Erwin and Hange.

"Sango~" Hange yelled out as she beckoned the two girls over.

"Hange. How are you?" Hange smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but Erwin cut her off.

"We have a lot of work to do, Hange." Erwin said, covering Hange's mouth before turning to face the two girls.

Sango. You are to head over to your squad and prep them for the next expedition. I need to talk to Kagome." Erwin stated.

"Yes sir." Giving a small nod to Kagome, Sango headed towards her squad in the Main Hall, followed by Hange.

"Walk with me, won't you?" Erwin asked, gesturing at the hall. He and Kagome made their way up to his office, where he sat down in his seat, Kagome standing in front of him.

"Is there something you need, Erwin?" Kagome asked.

"Levi and I both think that you should join the new recruits in their lessons on the expedition roles and other information regarding Titans." Erwin said. Kagome felt her eye twitch. It hadn't been 20 minutes since she woke up and Levi was already on her case.

"I don't mean to be rude, Erwin, but do I really need to join them? I already know what the flare signals are and what to do. Sango taught me them last night." Kagome replied.

"I admit your skills and your knowledge are very high, however, every soldier that as partaken in a expedition has taken these lessons. Even if Sango taught you, it would be best if you partook in today's lesson as it is the last day." Kagome understood where Erwin and Levi were coming from, but to sit through a lecture was pure torture.

"But if you insist, go talk to Levi, if you can persuade him." Erwin stared at Kagome, waiting for her answer. Meanwhile, inside Kagome's head, threatening, scary thoughts were floating around.

"I will then." Kagome stormed out of Erwin's office, slamming the door shut. Running down the stairs, she walked into the Main Hall to find her squad sitting at one of the tables in the middle.

"Good morning, Kagome." Petra said, waving to Kagome as she walked over to their table.

"Good morning. How are you guys?" Kagome asked, standing in front of the table.

"Fine. Some stupid idiot was too loud last night and decided to snore so loud that I couldn't sleep. And I'm in the room next to him." Petra wailed and Olou began to mutter inconspicuously under his breath.

Laughing Kagome said, "I would love to stay and chat but I have to go talk to someone. It's very important. Mind pointing me to where Levi is?"

"He's in the training fields, getting ready for today's training." Eld replied. Before he was even done speaking, Kagome had disappeared.

"What was that?" Gunther asked, coming over to the table with his breakfast.

"Kagome was looking for Captain Levi." Olou replied, drinking down his water and slamming the cup on the table.

"I wonder what she needed." Petra said, staring at the exit of the hall.

* * *

 **Training Fields**

* * *

"Levi!" Kagome yelled as she pounced on Levi's back. Levi whipped around to see Kagome's death glare in his face and shifted his body so that she wouldn't hit him.

"What do you need so early in the morning?" Levi grumbled out as he put the papers he was holding down on the table next to him.

"I don't need lessons. Sango already taught me everything I need to know.." Kagome said.

"You may have been taught, but it's better for you to learn with others as well." Levi said, flipping through the papers.

"No. I'm not going. I have already been told everything about expeditions, regarding the flare signals and the different reactions to different Titans." Kagome said as she began to walk away, but was stopped by Levi's grip on her, his arm was slung over her shoulders.

"Let go. I want to go eat breakfast with Petra and the others." Kagome struggled in Levi's grip.

"Tch. Such a pain." Levi muttered as he stared at the girl next to him. Taking his arm off of her, he turned Kagome to face him.

"Hand to hand. If you beat me, you don't have to. But if I win, you're going." Levi said.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." The two walked away from the tables into the center of the field and stood facing each other,

"First one down wins?" Kagome asked to make sure. All Levi did in response was nod. The two began to circle each other and then Levi made the first move.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

 **New Recruit Lesson**

* * *

"Eren, are you paying attention?" Mikasa waved her hands in front of Eren's face, bringing him back to reality, The room of new recruits were going over all the information they had learned regarding the expeditions in to Titan territory.

"Yeah. I am." Eren replied, not paying attention to the instructor at all.

"What's on your mind?" Armin asked. Being the smart kid he was, he had memorized all the information the first day and took the classes easily.

"You know how two days before the mission we get our expedition formation chart where everyone's names are listed. Where do you think we'll be put?'" Eren asked.

"You already have your spot. You're in Captain Levi's hand-picked squad, so you'll be bound to be with him and your squad." Mikasa said with a slight tone to her voice, as she hadn't forgotten how said captain had beat up Eren during the trial.

"What about Kagome?" Armin asked, curiousity flowing all around him.

"What of her?" Mikasa turned to face Armin, as did Eren.

"Will they put Kagome with Levi during the expedition? Or will they put her on the front lines where she can put her skills to use?" Armin said, thinking it over carefully.

"Who knows? Why don't you ask her when you see her?" Eren told Armin, who nodded. Just as Armin was about to talk, the doors to the classroom slammed open and in walked two figures, more like one figure holding the other.

"Now you can." Eren said.

* * *

 **Took me so long to figure out how to write this. The fight will be explained in the next chapter. Review if you want to choose where Kagome should be put during the expedition.**


	11. The Sweet Moment

**Hello everyone. Sorry it took me forever to write. I've had so much homework and projects to do. Hope you like it. Review on Kagome's to-be position:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Will they put Kagome with Levi during the expedition? Or will they put her on the front lines where she can put her skills to use?" Armin said, thinking it over carefully.

"Who knows? Why don't you ask her when you see her?" Eren told Armin, who nodded. Just as Armin was about to talk, the doors to the classroom slammed open and in walked two figures, more like one figure holding the other.

"Now you can." Eren said.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Before**

* * *

"Ready…" Kagome bent her knees slightly, ready to spring. Meanwhile, Levi curled his hands into fists.

"Go." Kagome threw the first strike. Lunging towards Levi, she kicked her leg towards his. Seeing this, Levi backed away and blocked the kick. Taking his own move, he jutted his elbow out, trying to catch her stomach.

The two fought for what seemed like forever. And then it came down to the last couple minutes.

"Fucking hell." Kagome swore as she held her hand at her side, rubbing her bruised rib. The two were injured with bruises, dirt-stains and cuts all over. Even Levi's uniform was slightly dirty, and he was a clean freak. When Kagome was holding her bruised rib from moving too much, Levi covered the distance between them quickly and pinned her to his body.

Kagome's cheeks flared at the contact. Her back was pressed against Levi's chest. She could feel his heart beating. His arms were wrapped around her body, one around the waist and the over her chest, pinning her arms to the side. She tried to move from Levi's grasp, but shuddered when he brought his mouth closer to her ear. Kagome could feel his hot breath tickling her skin, a chill going down her spine.

"I won brat. You're going to the class." Kagome began to struggle once again, this time more violently. But she got nowhere, as Levi's iron-tight grasp didn't let go.

Seeing as this was getting nowhere, Levi knew he had to end things, and fast. Levi moved her head towards her neck and gently ghosted his lips over her bare shoulder. Feeling Kagome shudder against him, he began to move, going up her neck. Once he got to the top, he brushed his lips gently over her ear before whispering into her ear.

"Kagome, I win." Kagome was shocked. She could still feel goose bumps on her arms. She was surprised that he had tricked her into losing. While she was processing things, she didn't feel Levi switching his grip on her until her feet left the ground.

Making a small scream, she struggled as he lifted her onto his shoulder and walked off the training fields, towards the new recruit classroom. Walking down the hallway, Levi and Kagome captured the attention of many of the Survey Corps soldiers as they passed by.

The soldiers were shocked out of their minds. They actually saw their short, ill-tempered captain carrying the new soldier on his shoulder, with her pounding on his back. And she wasn't even killed for that.

Coming closer and closer to the classroom by the second, the two could begin to hear one of the squad leaders going over the information. Kagome grimaced as she heard the voices getting louder and louder. And soon, Levi and Kagome were standing at the door. Seeing as his hands were full, Levi kicked the door open to see the eyes of all the new recruits staring at him.

"Levi, what are you doing here?" The squad leader asked, letting his hand, which was holding a pointer, drop.

"Dropping off this _new_ _recruit._ " Levi said. Walking into the room, Levi found an empty seat in the back of the room and dropped Kagome into the seat.

"Levi." Kagome growled out. Ignoring the angry woman, Levi told her to come to the training fields after the lesson was over, before leaving the room. Once Levi was gone, Kagome began to curse said captain under her breath.

The squad leader knew that Kagome had probably known all the information, as she had friends in the Survey Corps and had been here for a few days, and carried on with the lesson.

Sitting beside Kagome, were the three teens that had been curious about her earlier. Seeing at their squad leader was not paying attention to the back of the room, Eren called out to Kagome.

"Kagome." Kagome turned to her left to see a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"Ah, Eren. How are you?" Kagome asked.

"Good. What are you doing here?" Eren asked.

"Both Erwin and Levi think I should review the information for the expedition." Kagome said, a dark shadow appearing on her face. Noticing her anger towards a certain short captain, Armin jumped into the conversation.

"Kagome, do you know what position you are going to be in during the expedition?" Armin asked.

"I haven't been informed yet. Erwin and Levi are deciding right now where to put me." Kagome replied.

"You're the first rank, aren't you?" Kagome looked at Mikasa.

"You are correct. How did you figure it out?" Mikasa stared at Armin.

"I didn't. Armin was the one who did all the calculations." Kagome turned to Armin and waited for an answer.

"There were no records of you here. Nor the first rank of the 102nd Training Corps. I was able to identify all the other ranks except for the first rank. And then, I had it figured out that you were the first rank." Armin replied, going over his thought process.

"Sounds like you're the mastermind here." Kagome grinned at Armin before turning her attention to the squad leader in the front of the room. The class soon ended and as soon as it did, Kagome said goodbye to the three teens before heading towards the training fields. As she got there, she saw her squad standing at one of the tables with the captain about to leave.

"Levi~" Kagome said, slightly skipping towards Levi. "Did you miss me?" Levi didn't answer. Instead, he gave a sharp glare in her direction before signaling to Eld and Gunther before walking off to his room.

"What's up with him?" Kagome said, staring at Levi as he entered the HQ building.

"He wants us to go over where everyone is going to be during the expedition." Gesturing to the map in front of him, Kagome sat down on the bench.

"This is the formation, as you probably know, for the expeditions that the Survey Corps does. Each time, some of the positions change so Erwin has every leader go over them with his squad." Eld explained before pointing out where everyone was going to be positioned.

"Where will our squad be?" Kagome asked as she looked for empty spots in the formation.

"We are in the rear center. Please keep that disclosed from everyone as it hasn't been finalized whether we are going to be there during the expedition.

"Okay." Once the squad was done reviewing the formation, they did a bit of hand-to-hand combat and talked for the rest of the afternoon.

"Kagome, has Erwin given you a position? Or are you with us on the expeditions?" Petra asked.

"I don't know. I should probably go ask." Saying goodbye to her squad, Kagome headed inside the building and up to Erwin's office. Reaching it, she knocked on the door and opened it to see Erwin sitting at his desk with Levi standing next to him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room.

"No. Come in. Levi was just about to go get you." Erwin said, not paying attention to Levi's quick glare in his direction.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked. Standing in front of Erwin's desk, she saluted to her Commander before dropping her arms.

"We are trying to find a position for you in the upcoming expedition." Erwin replied.

"Have you found one yet?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet. I have a lot of paperwork to go through. A lot of it is regarding our budgeting and the newest recruits." Erwin replied, gesturing to the stack on his desk.

Kagome walked around the desk until she was on the other side of Erwin, the side Levi was standing on. Standing next to said captain, Kagome took a look at the contents of some of the papers.

"Want some help with this?" Kagome looked at Erwin.

"You know how to deal with documents like this?" Erwin raised his eyebrow.

"Somewhat." Kagome tweaked the truth, knowing that Erwin would be on her case if she hadn't.

"Very well. If you have questions, you can ask Levi." Erwin said, knowing that Kagome was hiding something. However, a certain captain didn't want anything to do with paperwork.

"Hell no. I'm not dealing with your paperwork, Erwin. Do not come knocking at my door." Levi said. Leaning of the desk, he walked out of the door. Erwin then turned to Kagome.

"I appreciate your help." Erwin said, nodding at Kagome.

"No problem." Kagome saluted to her commander before taking the stack of papers and heading out of Erwin's office. Skipping down the hallway, she climbed the stairs, making sure not to trip and fall. She headed to her room and opened the door. Setting the stack of papers on her desk, she went to change into a black shirt and white shorts. After she changed, she grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on before going to her desk to do her paperwork.

Kagome grabbed the first paper off the stack and took a look at it. Taking her quill and ink bottle, she began to fill out the paper. Two hours went by. But for Kagome, she felt as days had gone by. Her room was quiet. Outside, she heard the shouts of soldiers as they hung around with their mates. And that was when a thought struck her in the head.

'I wonder if he'll be mad.' Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed the stack of papers off her desk before leaving her room. Once Kagome had gotten to her designated location, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Getting a response, Kagome opened the door and walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome shut the door and turned to face the owner of the room.

"Ah, Levi. What else do you think I am here for?" Kagome replied. Walking into the room, she placed the stack of paperwork on the bed before taking her shoes off at the foot of the bed, leaving her with bare feet.

"I told you not to come knocking at my door. And instead, you do exactly what I said not to." Kagome looked up at figure resting on the bed. Levi had changed out of his uniform into a white shirt and black trousers. He was on top of the covers, relaxing on the headrest of the bed reading a book.

"It was lonely in my room." Kagome said. Levi sighed as he massaged his headache. Kagome walked over to Levi's bed and she sat down on the edge. Leaning towards Levi, she took a look at what he was reading.

"What is it about?" Kagome asked. Levi shifted his eyes from his book to the black beauty next to him.

"Politics." Levi replied.

"Interesting. Anyway, I'm going to stay here until I finish the paperwork." Kagome said. Getting off the bed, Kagome grabbed a quill and ink bottle and set the two on the bed side table. Then she got the paperwork and set in on the bed side table before hopping onto Levi's bed again.

Placing a book on her lap, she took the first paper of the pile and dipped her quill in the ink before filling out the documents. As Kagome had been doing her paperwork, Levi read his book, though occasionally, he would take a peak at what Kagome was doing.

"This isn't correct." Kagome stopped writing and turned to Levi, who then proceeded to explain what the document was saying and how to correct.

"Thanks Levi." Kagome grinned brightly at him before taking the next paper off the stack. Hours passed by and soon the clock on the bed side table struck twelve. Kagome had finished the last paper finally. Setting the quill and paper on the bed side table, she raised her arms up and stretched.

"I'm tired." Kagome said, yawning. Levi closed his book and got out of bed. Walking over to his desk, he placed the book on the top before turning to Kagome.

"if you're tired, go to your own room and sleep." Levi said.

"It's so far away." Kagome said. Levi had half the mind to drag her out and leave her in the corridor. But after seeing the stack of paperwork she had done, he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lazy brat." Levi mumbled under his breath before extinguishing the lanterns in his room. Walking over to his bed, he got in and went under the covers. Looking at his right, he saw Kagome already fast asleep. Reaching over, he pulled the covers over Kagome before dropping his head onto his pillow and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

Levi could hear the calls of birds. Bright rays of sun hit his face, stirring him awake. Cracking one eye open, Levi felt something pressed against his front. At first, all he could see was a silver mop of hair. Blinking a couple of times, he stared down at the small figure. Kagome was pressed against Levi, her head against his upper chest. Her fingers were gripping the front of his shirt.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Levi took a good look at the girl. Her cheeks were pale. Her lips were rosy pink. Said girl groaned as she felt the rays of light hit her face. Pushing her head into Levi's chest, she began to grumble.

"Five more minutes Sango." Levi's eye twitched.

"I'm not Sango." Levi said. Kagome unconsciously heard that and her eyes popped wide open. At first, all she could see was white, but when she lifted her head, Kagome saw piercing grey eyes peering down at her.

"You… what…" Kagome blushed. Springing up from bed, she moved as far away before composing herself.

"You should go before someone sees. No one needs to hear rumors." Agreeing with Levi, Kagome got out of bed and quickly put her hair into a perfect high ponytail. She slipped her shoes on before grabbing the stack of paperwork she did with one hand. As she did, Levi got out of bed and changed into his uniform in the bathroom. Once he was done, he put on the boots and waited for Kagome to finish.

The two left the room together and headed to Kagome's. Said girl went in quickly, changed into her uniform before coming outside.

"Why are you coming with me?" Kagome asked as the two walked towards Erwin's office.

"To talk with Erwin about the expedition." Seeing that she wouldn't get anymore details out of him, Kagome let him be. Once they reached Erwin's office, the two knocked on the door before walking in.

"Levi, Kagome." Erwin said, acknowledging the two soldiers. The two walked towards Erwin's desk. Kagome set the stack of papers on his desk.

"You finished? I am deeply grateful for your help." Erwin said, thanking Kagome.

"It was no big deal." Kagome said, waving her hand.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Erwin asked.

"From my family. My parents were in the political circle inside Wall Sina." Kagome replied.

"Was?"

"My mother was on a trip to visit one of her friends in Wall Maria. She never made it back. Father fell into depression and died a year later." Kagome replied. She didn't bawl her eyes out saying it anymore. Yes, she was sad, however, she wasn't new to death, as she had seen others get killed on that day.

"I am sorry for bringing that up." Erwin apologized.

"No worries. I've moved on. They are together and happy wherever they are." Kagome replied. Just as Levi was about to talk, Erwin's office door slammed open and in ran a panting soldier.

"What is the matter?" Erwin's face was serious. His eyes were ice cold, a stern expression covering his face.

"The two titans we captured. They've been killed."

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. This is the last time you can review for Kagome's position. The next chapter will reveal her position.**


	12. Trading Secrets

**Sorry it's been so long. Had so much homework and tests to study for. SOO SORRY. Here's the next chapter. Levi is very OOC in this, but he will be back to normal in the next one. I needed some romance stuff happening and it fit well. Enjoy. R &R:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

Erwin's office door slammed open and in ran a panting soldier.

"What is the matter?" Erwin's face was serious. His eyes were ice cold, a stern expression covering his face.

"The two titans we captured. They've been killed."

* * *

Erwin stood up in a flash and walked around his desk. Kagome could feel the shift in moods.

"Come with me you two. We are going to go check out the place." Erwin left the room after sending the soldier away, followed by Levi and Kagome. The three of them quickly headed down to the stables and saddled their horses before leaving for the capture site. The three of them formed a line. Kagome and Levi on the sides, Erwin in the middle.

While they were riding, Kagome thought about all the possible ways that two titans could have died in the capture site. Medications? No. Experiments? Maybe. Lack of food? No. As far as she knew, from all her research on Titans, that they could only be killed by cutting out the nape. Suddenly the answer popped into her head. Turning to Erwin, she realized that he knew as well.

"Erwin, there's a mole, isn't there?" To say that Erwin was shocked was an understatement.

"How did you know?" Erwin asked, wanting to know the answer, as did Levi.

"It's been recorded that so far the only way to kill a Titan is to cut out their nape. In Hange's past experiments, the only way the Titans died was from accidently cutting their napes. None of the other experiments killed them. Hence the only way they could have been killed is by a person. No civilian is permitted to go into the capture site, which means it has to be a soldier who used his or her 3D Maneuver Gear." Kagome explained. The trio soon reached town. Riding through, they headed to the military part of town, the place where the two titans had been captured.

When they arrived, Erwin got off his horse and tied it to street pole before walking into the capture site. Kagome and Levi followed him inside and watched from the sidelines. Hange was screaming and crying in front of the Titans, Sango by her side trying to calm her down. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking with Erwin about what happened.

"I'm going to go see how Hange is keeping up." Getting a slight nod from levi, Kagome walked towards Hange and Sango. Once she got there, Hange immediately latched onto Kagome and began to sob on her jacket. Kagome began to smoothe Hange's hair while looking at Sango with a questioning look.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"No one knows. Everyone left the site for the night. And this morning, Hange and I came to check on them and begin the experiments. When we got here, we saw a couple soldiers standing with her faces in shock and horror. Turning to the Titans, we saw that they had vanished. All that was left was the bare minimum of their remaining bones." Sango said.

"Why? Why?" Hange cried into Kagome's uniform.

"You know, don't you?" Kagome looked up at Sango, giving her a puzzled look.

"It's one of us." Sango mouthed. Kagome nodded in reply before rubbing Hange's back. The two girls slowly walked Hange away from the site. Erwin called up a military inspection, having all three branches of military participate.

* * *

Once the inspection was over, Erwin called up a certain group of people. None of them were suspects of being the mole. This group of people where the soldiers that had survived all these years. The ones that were in the Survey Corps, in the military, before the breach of Wall Maria.

Kagome stood next to Levi, Sango on her right. Along with them were Hange, Inuyasha, Miroku, the rest of the 102nd Training Corps elite ten and other high-ranking officers.

"Memorize these." Erwin said, handing out papers to each of them.

"These are your locations in the formation for the expedition in two days. Don't let anyone outside this room see them."

"Five years ago, with the breach of Wall Maria, a mole entered our society. This expedition is to reveal the mole." Erwin said. The soldiers were huddled around a table with a map of the three walls.

"We will leave through this gate and head to the Forest of Giant Trees. Make sure to keep a look out for any suspicious signs. Wagon guard. Get the spears and canons ready and loaded into wagons. Make sure that no one sees and that they are covered. You will be right behind me in the center of the formation." Said soldiers saluted before leaving the room.

"Squad leaders on the left and right. Make sure to guide your squads along the sides of the forest and have them guard the entrance from in the trees. Start your preparations." Said soldiers left the room and began to talk about the locations for the guarding of the forest.

"Sango, you'll stay by Hange's side." Erwin said.

"Hange, go figure out what you're going to do with the traps." Hange squealed and ran out of the room giddily. Staring at where her friend left, Sango sighed, gave Kagome a quick hug before following after Hange.

"Inuyasha, Miroku. You will be riding along side the wagons, making sure the traps and canons make it safely to the location. If a Titan comes even close to the wagons, no matter if it is a normal or abnormal, kill it. That is all." Inuyasha and Miroku saluted to Erwin. Patting Kagome of the shoulders, the two left in search of the wagon guard.

The remaining soldiers were Erwin's right hand, Mike, a few high ranking officials, Levi and Kagome.

"Levi, you will have Eren in your squad. You'll be in the rear center of the formation. Make sure that the mole follows Eren into the Forest of Giant Trees and that he doesn't transform." Levi nodded.

"Kagome. You will be on the right side, with some of the rookie soldiers in the beginning of the expedition. If I am correct, the mole will come from the East. I need you to hold up the right side of the formation. However, if it falls, head back to your squad and protect Eren." Erwin said. Kagome nodded. Erwin then dismissed her and Levi and began to prepare for the expedition.

Kagome and Levi left the room and walked down the hallway, to the staircase and began to descend it. All awhile being silent. Walking side by side, the fingers barely touching, they walked to where the rest of their squad was in the Main Hall. Reaching the entrance of the hall, the two stared at the mass of soldiers. They were all talking loudly.

"Do you think it will work?" Levi shifted his line of vision to see Kagome.

"I don't know. We can only hope the expedition goes as planned." Levi began to walk into the hall with Kagome, heading towards their squad.

"Kagome. Levi. Where have you been?" Eren asked, waving them over.

"Expedition formation. We've been placed in the rear center." Levi said in a hushed voice, making sure only his squad could hear him.

"Why? Usually we're further up front?" Oluo asked, almost biting his tongue while talking.

"We're protecting him, remember." Levi said, nodding his head in Eren's direction.

"Who killed the two Titans? Does Erwin know?" Petra brought up a new topic.

"No one knows. Everyone was cleared when the inspection occurred. I overheard one of the squad leaders talking about it earlier." Eld said, his face grim.

"Then who could it be?" Gunther muttered aloud.

"The expedition is in two days. Make sure to prep for it. We leave before noon breaks." Levi said. The squad soon shifted into a more playful conversation, Petra annoying Oluo while Eren was questioning Gunther and Eld about the previous expeditions.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Next Day**

* * *

It was night time. Most of the soldiers were either sleeping or heading off to sleep. Unlike most of them, Kagome was awake. She sat in the treetops of a tree at the edge of the forest in the training fields. Looking out at the horizon, she saw the vast lands covered with houses, farms and rivers. She looked up at the sky, counting the stars that she saw. A sudden rustling motion behind her got her startled. Whipping around, she drew a dagger from her strap on her leg and held it out in front of her. Only for her to put it back when she saw Levi drop on the branch next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Levi asked, sitting down on the branch next to her.

"I thought I'd stargaze for a bit." Kagome replied. Levi glanced at her before leaning back on the tree trunk.

"Levi, were you scared on your first expedition?" Kagome's question shocked him. Was she scared? Of what?

"Are you?" Levi replied.

"What if I can't hold up the right side? Erwin says that the mole will be coming from that side. Why would he put me there? I just joined. Despite my ranking, there are many other experienced soldiers that could do it." Kagome began to say softly. Everything was spilling out of her mouth. And for some reason, Levi didn't stop her. Or complain.

"Erwin's judgment is usually right. If he believes you can, he trusts you to do your best, as do I. Don't look so down on your self." Levi's words made small butterflies appear in Kagome's stomach.

"What was your first mission like?" Kagome asked, unknowingly bringing unpleasant memories to Levi's mind. Levi knew he could talk to her. Never before had Levi had the feeling to share his past with other soldiers. But for some reason, one he didn't know yet, Levi felt that he could open up to Kagome.

"I was foolish. I risked the lives of my two friends to acheive our goal. It failed and I got them killed by Titans." Levi replied, his voice void completely of emotion. Kagome looked at Levi. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows scrunched together. His hands gripped into fists. Getting up, Kagome sat in front of Levi and wrapped her arms around him, causing his to open his eyes.

"Don't say that you got your friends killed. I wasn't there at the time when it happened, but I know that they wouldn't want you to take the blame." Kagome said, her hands making gentle swirls on Levi's back.

"Then what would you call it? How did I not kill them?" Levi asked.

"I've killed before Levi. With my own two hands. Seeing one's life being ended by your hand. That is killing another person. When I was younger, my parents would get many threats, especially since my father took on another wife and had another child, who is Inuyasha. When I was 11, someone came close to killing my younger brother, attempting to kill off the "impure" child. No one was around. I couldn't get help. No matter who hard I yelled and cried, no one heard. When I heard Inuyasha scream, I knew that I would have to take care of it. Without even thinking, I took out my dagger that my dad gave me for protection and slit the man's throat. After the incident, I couldn't look anyone in the eye, until my parents caught me and got me to spill the story. Once I had confessed and gotten all my worries out, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. With the help of my parents and brothers, I was able to move on with my life." Kagome said.

"How can I get over my friends' death?" Levi asked.

"You don't get over it. You move on. Accept that it wasn't your fault. That you were trying to protect your friends. And you will see that your friends believe that you tried to protect them. That it wasn't your fault." Kagome replied. The two sat in the treetops for a bit longer, the both in silence, before heading back to the HQ building. Once they reached their floor, Levi turned to Kagome

"Can you…" Levi paused in his words, unable to talk at the moment.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret and you can keep mine." Kagome said. Just as she was about to open her door to her room, Levi's hand gripped her arm. Turning around, she asked what was wrong. Levi didn't answer though.

"Come in." Kagome pulled Levi into her room. Walking over to her closet, she picked out a large t shirt and board shorts before handing them to Levi.

"Why don't you have a shower first? I'll go after." Once the two had showers and changed into their night clothing, Kagome got into bed, pulling Levi along with her.

"Stay with me the night. You'll feel better and be back to normal tomorrow." Kagome said. Curling up against Levi, she clenched her hands around his shirt and drifted off to sleep, not hearing Levi whispering thank you into her ear.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

* * *

Kagome was awakened by a tapping motion on her forehead. Blearily opening her eyes, she saw Levi's eyes staring at her.

"Wake up lazy. We have to get ready for the mission today." Levi said before leaving to his room. Kagome smiled, knowing that the normal Levi was back.

The morning was rushed. All the soldiers were getting last minute things checked and getting all their equipment ready. Soon, they were all prepared.

"Get your horses ready." All the soldiers saddled their horses and rode out of the HQ. Riding through the lands, the reached Karanese. The villagers looked as the Survey Corps passed by, headed for Wall Rose. The gates to the outside of Wall Rose opened, showing the previously inhabited lands of humans, now of Titans.

"Let the 57th Expedition begin. Move forward."

* * *

 **Kagome's place has finally been set in stone. What will happen during the expedition? Review if you have ideas.**


	13. The Bloody Battle

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Took me forever to figure out how I wanted it to go. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:) Levi is taller than Kagome, her being 5 ft 2 inches and him being 5 ft 5 inches, since both are short compared to the other soldiers.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Get your horses ready." All the soldiers saddled their horses and rode out of the HQ. Riding through the lands, the reached Karanese. The villagers looked as the Survey Corps passed by, headed for Wall Rose. The gates to the outside of Wall Rose opened, showing the previously inhabited lands of humans, now of Titans.

"Let the 57th Expedition begin. Move forward."

* * *

The Survey Corps had ridden through the old town and then were left alone in Titan-infested lands. Erwin signaled for the formation to spread out. Kagome, nodding to the squad leaders around her, took the left side and went as far as she was supposed to before riding. Her hood had been drawn, for safety purposes, so no one would know who it was. All the survey leaders knew who it was and told their subordinates not to ask of their identity.

"Have they been sighted?" One of the squad leaders said, riding up towards Kagome.

"I haven't heard back. The scouts left to scour the area in front of us." Kagome said. Looking ahead, in the distance, she saw a couple titans walking around. Grabbing her gun, she shot a red flare up into the air. The soldiers around her, saw the flare, and copied her actions, letting Erwin know. A couple seconds later, a green flare was shot into the air, changing the direction of the formation.

After that, it was peaceful for a while. Not many Titans got in their way. However, that moment changed when a black flare came out of the forest.

"Be on guard." Kagome yelled out to the soldiers around her. She watched as two squad leaders took out an abnormal Titan before getting back on their horses. She overheard one of the newer recruits, Armin, cheer for his squad leader before he went dead silent. Thinking that something was wrong with him, Kagome turned around to face his direction when something from East got her attention.

Far in the distance, Kagome saw a tall Titan, presumably a female, running towards them. She saw it run fast, and when the squad leaders got close to it's nape, the Female Titan killed them.

That was when she realized. This was the mole. If she were to be caught by the Female Titan, she knew that she wouldn't survive without using her 3D Maneuver Gear. However, Kagome couldn't use it well on flat lands. Racing towards the closest group of trees, she tied her horse so that it was hidden by the bushes around it, before using her gear to hide herself in the tree, away from the Female Titan's sight.

Kagome saw it go after Armin, manage to knock the poor boy off his horse. Just when Kagome thought that the Female Titan would kill the young boy, the Female Titan reached over and pulled Armin's hood off. It didn't move for a couple seconds, Armin and the Female Titan staring at each other, until the Female Titan let go of Armin's hood and got up, walking away.

Armin sat where he had fallen off his horse, staring in shock and relief as he saw the Female Titan running away from him. Kagome stared at the boy, wondering if he was an idiot to sit in a Titan-infested area with on horse or large trees nearby. Luckily for her, another soldier, Reiner passed by, grabbing Armin and pulling him onto another horse.

Sighing in relief, Kagome released her perch on the tree and saddled her horse before taking off. Just as she was about to return to the rear center with Levi, Kagome saw many yellow flares in the sky, indicating an emergency situation. A messenger came riding in from the far right side and joined Kagome's side.

"The right flank is in trouble. All of a sudden, a bunch of fast Titans came into the area. We won't be able to continue like this. What do we do?" The messenger asked. The messenger knew that Kagome was the closest soldier with the ability to save some of the soldiers on the right.

"Erwin wants me to come back to the rear center. But, at this rate, those fast Titans will catch up to the rest of the formation." Kagome pondered on the issue for a second.

"Which direction should I go to see most of the Titans?" Kagome asked.

"Take a direct cut through those trees over there. You shouldn't have to ride too far to get there." The messenger said, pointing out the small pathway through a group of trees.

"Very well. Pass the message to the left. Make sure that they know of the casualties." The messenger nodded, following Kagome's orders and headed leftwards. Meanwhile, Kagome turned her horse around and rode towards the patch of trees.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

News of the right flanks's casualties spread throughout the formation. Many worried about their friends, however were determined to see the expedition through.

"The right flank is in trouble. A bunch of fast Titans have invaded the formation. The lower right flank is racing ahead to provide support." A messenger said, riding next to the Special Operations squad.

Levi took in a short breath, remembering where Kagome had been positioned for the expedition. Focusing on the big picture, he sent Petra to deliver the message to the left before continuing to ride ahead.

'You better not die on me.'

* * *

 **On the Right Flank**

* * *

Kagome sat on her horse, her eyes taking in the landscape. She saw 16 Titans running around, eating her comrades as they tried to escape. Her teeth grinded together, as she saw the bodies of soldiers on the ground, scattered about, blood soaking into the grass.

Tying her horse to one of the trees next to her, she began to run towards the Titans and sprung in to the air, latching on to one of the Titans using her gear. Luckily for her, most of the Titans were distracted by the multiple dead bodies on the ground. In a flash, Kagome sliced through the three closest Titans before hiding in a nearby tree.

The Titans were scouring on the ground, looking for human bodies to eat. Taking her chance, Kagome sprung out of the tree and stabbed two in the eyes, but cutting them down, lowering the number of Titans down to 11. By then, she had unexpectedly gained the attention of a few more Titans. Running so fast, they got very close in on Kagome. Kagome was moving fast, trying to stay away from the Titan's hands while trying to injure the Titans. Because of their trained attention on her solely, it took her longer to cut their napes out.

Kagome's body shook. She was overexerting herself way too much. Kagome held her side, putting pressure on a growing bruise that she had gotten from when she was pushed aside by a Titan. Hiding beside one of the Titans she had recently killed, Kagome hoped that she could get a couple seconds to regain her strength. Just when she thought that the Titans weren't after her, she heard pounding feet running away. Jumping onto the body, she saw the rear right flank passing by. The 9 Titans rushed towards the soldiers and the two groups battled it out.

"No." Kagome muttered as she saw her fellow soldiers fall once again, this time, right before her eyes.

"No." Kagome began to run towards them. Jumping in the air, her eyes trained on the Titans holding soldiers. She managed to save those soldiers, however her efforts were in vain. Their gear was damaged and they sustained deadly injuries.

There were 6 left standing, 6 abnormal Titans standing. The remaining soldiers around her began to attack the Titans, but it was useless. They weren't able to take on all the fast Titans. Kagome watched as the Titans cut down the rest of the rear right flank, only one Titan dying by their hands.

Kagome stood, her face down as she stared at the blood and bodies on the floor. It was then, that a cord inside Kagome snapped. Just as the Titans reached for her, she vanished from their site. Driven by bloodlust and rage, Kagome decapitated the Titans surrounding her. It wasn't an easy battle. Being abnormally fast Titans, Kagome pushed herself past her limits to kill them all.

It was going well until one of the Titans snatched Kagome by her hair, her hood long fallen off.

* * *

 **In the Forest of Giant Trees**

* * *

The Special Operations squad was being followed by the Female Titan. The rest of the troops who didn't know about the "mission" were guarding the forest from intruding Titans.

"Everyone, cover your ears." Levi said. The rest of the squad did so and Levi shot out a noise grenade.

"What is your job? To just let yourself be swayed by whatever you're feeling at the moment?" Levi asked Petra, Oulo, Gunther and Eld.

"No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs us our lives." Levi said. The four soldiers' expressions changed to determination.

"We keep going on our horses, got it?" Levi said.

"Roger." Petra yelled back.

"What? For how long? We won't be able to outrun that thing." Eren yelled looking back at the Female Titan.

Eren was angered and shocked. He kept yelling out as the reinforcements were dying. The rest of the squad was yelling at him to obey the captain's orders.

"Our captain decided not to tell us the reason. You don't understand because your still a green. Shut up and obey." Olou yelled out.

'What can I do?' Eren asked himself. And the idea came to mind. Lifting his hand up to his mouth, he prepared to bite down, only for Petra to yell at him not to.

"You're only allowed to do that when your life is in danger. You promised us that. Eren." Petra yelled, trying to get Eren to not bite his hand, when Levi interrupted.

"You're not wrong." Petra and Eren turned to look up at their captain who was still staring forward.

"If you want to, do it. I can tell. He's a real monster. And it had nothing to do with his Titan power. No matter what power you use to suppress him, no matter what cage you put him in, he will never submit to anyone." Levi said.

"Eren, the difference between your decision and ours is experience. But you don't have to rely on that. Choose. Believe in yourself. Or believe in the Survey Corps and me. I can believe in my own abilities, or the choices of companions I trust. But no one even knows how it will turn out. So choose for yourself whichever decision you'll regret least." Levi ended.

Eren stared back at the Female Titan gaining on them. Just as he was about to bite his hand, Petra yelled out at him. Looking at her, Eren saw the bite mark on her hand and he had a flash back of the time that he had accidently transformed.

'We're going to rely on you. And we want you to rely on us.' Petra's voice flittered through Eren's head. Deciding to trust his squad, he yelled out.

"I'll go forward." To say his squad was shocked was the truth. They all thought that he was transform.

"It's accelerating." Oulo yelled out. Captain Levi kept looking forwards as the squad looked between the Female Titan and their captain. Riding forwards, the squad ran into a clearing. Everyone besides Levi were shocked at the cannons loaded and the Survey Corps soldiers standing around, waiting.

"Fire." The Special Operations Squad watched as Erwin and the soldiers captured the Female Titan.

Levi left the group and headed back to where the Female Titan was being held. While he was going there, a flash of silver from the spears of the cannon, made him remember Kagome. She hadn't joined up with their squad, so Levi assumed that she had caught up with Erwin. Reaching the capture site, he scoured the soldiers, looking for a girl with silver hair, however he was unable to find one.

'She couldn't have…' Levi thought. He was snapped out of his thought by Erwin, who decided that they should cut the Female Titan open to see who was inside.

* * *

 **The Border of the Forest**

* * *

Armin was slowly piecing it together. The Female Titan was after Eren. If so, they wouldn't have come here for nothing.

'Erwin's goal must be to capture the Female Titan.' Armin thought.

"Armin, we don't have to kill the Titans do we?" Jean asked, his face full of fear and shock. Looking down, Armin saw a horde of Titans below them, trying to reach up the trees.

Gun shots suddenly went off. The soldiers stared behind them at the forest, wondering what was happening inside.

"Armin, you know what's going on don't you?" Jean asked. The two had switched to another tree since one Titan had tried to climb the previous one.

"Somewhat. I think they're trying to capture the Female Titan." Jean's eyes grew wide.

"That is suicide. Didn't they see how many soldiers died to get here?" Jean exclaimed.

"That's what I thought. But when you look at it, it has to be a mole in the military. From the start of the mission, the Female Titan has been chasing Eren, which means they know that he is a shifter. It has to be someone who saw Eren shift into his Titan form." Armin explained, putting the dots together.

"Who could it be though?" Jean asked.

"Anyone. The mole must have entered our society during the breach of Wall Maria. Erwin must have told all the soldiers that had been apart of the Survey Corps from before the wall's breach, knowing that they couldn't be the mole." Armin said.

Their conversation was cut off by a yell. Turning towards who had yelled, they saw that it was Sasha. She wore a shocked expression as she pointed out at the vast lands. The soldiers that had heard the yell looked in the direction Sasha was pointing in.

Out, riding in the distance towards the Forest of Giant trees quickly was a member of the Survey Corps.

* * *

 **Who is it? Hope you guys like it. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**


	14. Crimson Warrior

**First weekend of spring break for me. So I will definitely have a chapter up during the break. Hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

Their conversation was cut off by a yell. Turning towards who had yelled, they saw that it was Sasha. She wore a shocked expression as she pointed out at the vast lands. The soldiers that had heard the yell looked in the direction Sasha was pointing in.

Out, riding in the distance towards the Forest of Giant Trees quickly was a member of the Survey Corps.

* * *

"What the heck?" Jean asked, staring at the lone figure in the distance.

"What are they doing out there?" Mikasa asked.

"Do you think they are from the right flank?" Armin asked as he thought about the possibility. The Female Titan came from that side and everyone saw the emergency flares coming from that side.

"I thought that the right flank got wiped out." Jean replied.

"Maybe not. Maybe someone survived. After all, we did." Armin said, staring at Jean.

"We did, only with pure luck. We're lucky it didn't kill us as well." Jean replied. The figure rode closer and closer towards them. Just as they got close enough, the figure got of their horse. Tying it to a nearby set of small trees, the figure began to run towards the trees.

"Are they trying to get eaten?" Connie yelled out, shocked as he saw the figure run towards the towering titans. Luckily for them, the Titan's attention was directed towards the soldiers standing in the trees so they didn't worry. The figure whipped out their blades, shooting a rappelling cord at one of the titans. Jumping into the air, the figure came closer and closer to the titans before shooting a second rappelling cord to on of the trees.

As the figure descended on one of the branches, the soldiers standing guard around the forest stared at the figure, mainly at her Survey Corps uniform. On the back of the figure's Wings of Freedom cape, blood was splattered all over it. The bottom three inches of the cloak was soaked with blood. Her boots had blood splattered all over them. The 104th Training Corps soldiers stared at the soldier with horror, seeing as she was covered with blood. Since it wasn't evaporating, they knew it was human blood.

"Who are you?" One of the squad leaders shouted to the soldier. The soldier used her 3D Maneuver Gear and swung over to the branch the squad leader was standing on. Walking over to him, the figure whispered in his ear. The squad leader's eyes widened.

"Go ahead. They're just up ahead." The squad leader replied. The figure nodded before flying into the forest.

"Squad leader, who was that? Why were they allowed in the forest?" Jean asked.

"That is none of your business Kirsten. It's orders from Commander Erwin." The squad leader yelled.

"Armin, who do you think that was?" Jean asked after the bloodied soldier had disappeared from sight.

"There is a very large possibility that they are from the right flank."

* * *

 **The Capture Site**

* * *

Levi stood on the head on he Female Titan staring down at her. The other Survey Corps soldiers stood around, trying to figure a way to cut open her nape, as she had blocked it with her hands and hardened them.

"If I'm not mistaken, you killed my subordinates in various ways, but did you take joy in any of it?" Levi asked. Scenes flashed in his mind, as one specific person passed by his thoughts. He hadn't seen them die, but if she wasn't here, he was expecting the worst.

"I'm actually enjoying his moment. Hey, you felt the same, right? I'm sure you, of all people, understand." Levi said down to the Female Titan.

"Oh, right. There's something I want to ask. Is it all right if I sever your hands and feet? They'll grow right back, won't they? I'm talking about your real body. It'll be a problem if you die, after all." Levi said, gripping his swords tighter. The Female Titan's eyes widened after a moment. Opening her mouth, she let out a deafening scream. It echoed throughout the forest and lands. Every soldier, whether they were inside the forest or guarding the border heard the scream.

"What the hell was that bitch?" Levi said, stamping on the Female Titan's head. Thundering footsteps were heard in the forest.

"Titans approaching." One of the wagon guards yelled out.

"Take them out." Erwin yelled back. The wagon guard went to intercept them, however the Titans didn't pay attention to the soldiers. Running right into the clearing, they attached themselves to the Female Titan and began to eat at her. The soldiers were shocked as they watched the transgression in front of them.

"Titans coming from all directions." Another voice yelled out. A horde of Titans ran into the clearing and began to grab and eat at the Female Titan.

"Defend the Female Titan!" Erwin yelled before going into action. The soldiers in the clearing whipped out their swords and began to hack at the Titans eating the female. After a while of doing so, they realized it was useless.

"There's too many." Hange yelled as she pulled herself onto a branch. A large explosion of steam occurred, covering the view of the Female Titan and the other Titans. When the steam had dissipated, the rest of the Titans were immediately dispatched. Unfortunately, the Female Titan's body had been completely eaten.

Levi flinched with pain as he landed on the forest ground. Holding his hand to his leg, he noticed that he had twisted it when one of the Titans had hit him while getting to the Female Titan.

"This is bad." Hange replied as she mounted her horse and ordered the cannons be placed back into the wagons. The soldiers inside the forest had mounted their horses and were heading out of the forest.

"In the experiments we did, Eren wasn't able to move after his transformation due to wearing himself out. When the Female Titan was eaten, I didn't see or hear any cries of a human being eaten as well." Hange explained.

"It may be possible that the mole inside the Titan's body is used to transforming. Hence they are used to the amount of energy being used and won't exhaust themselves." Erwin said.

* * *

A hooded figure stood on a branch. They wore a clean Survey Corps uniform, their hood drawn. Loading a gun, they shot a green flare into the air.

Far away, the Special Operations Squad saw the flare. Thinking it was Captain Levi, Gunther sent a yellow flare up into the air, showing their position.

The hooded figure threw the gun away after seeing the yellow flare. Drawing her blades, she jetted towards the position of the yellow flare.

At the same time, the bloodied soldier saw the two flares shoot up in the sky. Following the two flares, they made their way towards the yellow flare.

* * *

"It is possible that the Female Titan escaped. At this moment, the mole is camouflaged in our uniforms." Erwin explained. Hange's face grew grim as she turned back around to face the depths of the forest.

* * *

"We'll meet up with Captain Levi this way." Gunther said. The group continued to head in the same direction as they tried to leave the forest. As they were flying, the hooded figure was swinging beside them, a few feet away.

"Captain Levi?" Gunther asked, before changing his expression. The rest of the squad looked at the hooded figure to see who it was.

"You're not Captain Levi. Who are you?" Gunther yelled out to the hooded figure. Said figure shot a rappelling cord towards the squad and flew towards them, their blades ready to cut at Gunther.

Just when the figure was about to cut up Gunther, the bloodied soldier blocked the blades and flung the figure away.

"Who are you?" Gunther asked. They had been flying away from the hooded figure as fast as possible.

"A soldier from the right flank. Hurry, we don't have much time." The bloodied soldier yelled. The rest of the squad was shocked at the fact that a soldier from the right flank was still alive. Knowing Leading the squad through the trees.

"If they came prepared, it is possible that the Female Titan can retransform after sometime." Erwin explained to Hange as they finally made it outside the forest, meeting up with the rest of the expedition force.

"She's coming." The bloodied soldier yelled out as lightning struck the area just behind them. Emerging from the trees was the Female Titan.

"Hurry!" Eld yelled. The squad flew as fast as they could with their 3D Maneuver Gear.

"Eren go ahead. Go as far as possible. We'll take care of this." Gunther yelled.

"No way. Are you four insane? You'll be killed." Eren yelled back, staring at the blue eyes of the Female Titan.

"It's their job to protect you. If you didn't honor that, then what's the point?" Eren turned to face the bloodied soldier next to him.

"Leave it to us Eren. You trust us, don't you?" Petra asked.

"Fine. I'll leave it to you." Eren yelled.

"Get out of the forest as soon as possible. Go the same way we came. We'll distract the Female Titan." The bloodied soldier said, the rest of the squad agreeing with them. Eren rushed off and soon blended into the forest. The bloodied soldier began to combat the Female Titan with the Special Operations Squad's help.

"The rest of you, shadow Eren." The bloodied soldier said. In the blink of an eye, the soldier had taken out the Female Titan's eyes, making her step back to regain her footing.

"You can't the Female Titan on your own. Let us help." Eld yelled out to the soldier.

"Don't. I will handle it. In place, make sure Eren gets back to the rest of the soldiers safely." The soldier shouted back, drawing large x marks on the Female Titan's arms and legs.

"But…" Just as Eld was about to retort, Petra stopped him.

"They survived on the right flank with the Female Titan and the abnormals in their way. They can handle this. We have to protect Eren. That's our squad's job." Petra yelled to Eld.

"Hurry. I don't know how long I can hold it off." The soldier grinded her teeth as she pulled out a new set of swords to hack the Female Titan with.

"Don't die." Eld yelled, silently thanking the soldier for helping him out before leaving, following Eren's path with the rest of the squad.

"I don't plan on it." Once they had vanished from sight, the soldier looked the Female Titan dead in the eye.

"Now, what to do with you?" The soldier said. The Female Titan had healed her eyes while the soldier had been cutting at the rest of her body. The Female Titan held her arms out in a familiar position, ready to attack the soldier. Cocking her swords, the figure swung towards the Female Titan, a red glint appearing in her eyes.

* * *

 **At The Edge of The Forest**

* * *

"Eren!" Hange shouted, seeing Eren's form heading out of the forest, followed by the Special Operations Squad.

"What happened to the Female Titan?" Erwin asked the squad.

"A soldier sacrificed themselves so we could escape. They said to hurry, that they didn't know how long they could hold the Female Titan off." Petra replied.

"Then we have to hurry." Levi said walking towards his squad.

"Levi, did Kagome meet up with you on the way here?" Erwin asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since the beginning." Levi replied, his thoughts solely on her. Clicking his tongue, he cursed, worried about her safety.

"We have to leave sir." Sango said, walking up to Erwin with a clipboard in her hand.

"A couple Titans have been spotted on the horizon." Erwin's face grew grim, knowing that if they stayed any longer, the casualties would increase.

"We have to leave. Gather the troops." Erwin told Sango. Just as he was about to walk away, a shout stopped him.

"Wait, we can't leave yet. I saw my friend's body lying a couple of feet in front of us. We have to go get him." One of the male soldiers yelled.

"We don't have a choice. If we go back, none of us will be alive." Sango yelled back.

"I'm a close friend with his family. If I don't bring his body back to them, I won't be able to live with the guilt." Another male soldier yelled back. Just as the squad leader was going to yell at the two soldiers again, Levi stepped in.

"You said he was dead. Then what is the point of bringing him back? His family will grieve more if they see the body than not." Levi's cold voice pierced the air as the two soldiers faced him.

"You're such a cold bastard. We're just pawns to you, aren't we?" The first male soldier yelled at Erwin.

"SHUT UP!" Sango screamed at the two soldiers, whose faces went pale.

"You think you're the only ones that lost someone close? I've lost countless friends and family on these missions. Don't talk or act as if you're the only one who is in pain." Sango said, her eyes turning red and watery as she thought of her best friend.

"Erwin, we have to leave now." Inuyasha interrupted the screaming fest. Erwin ordered the troops to get into formation and get ready to ride out. Leaving the forest, the Survey Corps began their journey back towards the Walls.

* * *

"Eren." Eren heard his name being called. Turning to his side, he saw the rest of his friends riding their horses around him.

"What happened in the forest?" Jean asked.

"The Female Titan that has been chasing us from the East, we caught it. But, somehow it got free and came after me. Just as it was about to kill Gunther in their human form, another soldier blocked them." Eren began the story.

"Soon after, the Female Titan transformed again. The soldier told me to regroup with the rest of the formation. Along the way, the rest of my squad met up with me, their faces looking very grim. Along with them, I didn't see the soldier come." Eren finished.

"Did they have blood caked all over their Survey Corps cloak and boots?" Connie asked.

"Yes, why?" Eren said, looking at his friend.

"We think that they're from the right flank. They came riding in after we were guarding the forest. They were allowed in the forest." Armin explained.

"They're from the right flank. They told us so." Eren replied before asking another question.

"Do you know who it is?" Eren asked Armin. Armin shook his head in denial. Looking ahead, he saw three soldiers that he had seen in the clearing.

"Sango!" Eren yelled to the woman. Sango turned around to see Eren and his friends. She, Miroku and Inuyasha brought their horses closer to the amateur soldiers.

"Eren, thank god you are safe." Sango said, looking the boy over for any injuries before doing the same with the rest of the small group of friends.

"Have you seen Kagome? I didn't see her with you guys in the forest earlier. And I haven't seen her while we were regrouping." At the mention of her name, Sango went quiet. Beside her, Miroku began to pat Sango's hand and spoke in quiet whispers. Once the two moved further up the formation, Inuyasha turned to the group of 104th Training Corps soldiers.

"She hasn't been seen since she last left on the mission." Inuyasha's voice penetrated the silent air.

"You're joking right?" Armin said incredulously, not believing that someone with that skill could die so easily or do so without putting up a fight. Inuyasha shook his head. The group of soldiers held their heads low as they remembered the fiery girl who could rile up Levi.

"What are you going to do? Did they find her body?" Eren asked.

"No. I plan on telling my brother when we get back. We'll hold the family ritual without the body." Iuuyasha replied.

"Your brother?" Jean asked.

"Yes. Kagome and I have an older brother, Sesshomaru. He is the first born of the family and the head of it. He and Kagome are full blood siblings, while I am their half sibling. Despite me not getting along with him, I have to talk to him, for her sake" Inuyasha's voice floated through the wind. The group went silent. Inuyasha rode back ahead and joined Sango, who had calmed down but now held anger towards a certain soldier, and Miroku, who had a red hand print on his cheek.

* * *

The formation was riding along smoothly. All was well until a flare was shot into the air. Soldiers turned to the back of the formation to see a red flare, two horses far from the formation and four Titans chasing after them at a dangerous speed.

"Hurry!" The command ran through the air as the soldiers raced to get away from the Titans. The Titans got closer, two of them reaching for the soldiers on the grounds.

"No. Let me go." It was the two soldiers from before. They had gone back, against their squad leader's orders and gotten their dead friend's body, attracting the attention of four Titans.

"What do we do?" One of the soldiers in the rear wagon asked as they saw the Titans getting closer and closer.

"We have to dump the bodies." Levi said.

"What?" Another soldier in the rear wagon exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice. We have to lessen the load." Levi replied, staring at the four Titans. He clicked his tongue as he looked down at his injured leg.

"We have no choice." One of the soldiers said grimly. Reaching to unlock the back of the wagon, they stood staring at the four Titans.

And just when they thought they had to abandon their dead comrades, two Titans fell dead and began to evaporate, the other two still chasing the formation. The soldiers in the rear of the formation stared shocked as a soldier cloaked in green went slicing the Titan's napes to save the two male soldiers in the Titans' grip.

"Who is that?" Mikasa asked.

"That cloak. It's covered in blood. It's the soldier from before." Eren said, getting the attention of his friends and squad members.

"They helped us get away from Female Titan earlier." Since the Titans had stopped their advance on the formation, Erwin halted the formation and let them rest for a while. Many of soldiers looked at the soldier with the bloody cloak, trying to figure out who it was, especially those who had guarded the forest and the Special Operations Squad.

"Are you okay?" The soldier asked the male who had caused the whole disturbance.

"Yes. Thank you so much for saving us." The two males bowed down to the soldier. The figure smiled underneath the cloak.

"Who are you?" By this time, Levi, Erwin, and Hange reached the battle scene. A heavy wind brushed by and the hood of their cloak fell. Eyes widened as they looked at the soldier with the blood-covered cloak.

Short hair blew threw the wind, the ends reaching the soldier's shoulders. Bright eyes twinkled in the sunlight. A small smile on the face of the soldier.

"Kagome." A cold voice whispered into the wind.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


	15. Don't Kiss and Tell

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. I'm studying to take the SAT and ACT so wish me luck. Can't wait for Attack on Titan Season 2 to start on Saturday. Enjoy the chapter. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Who are you?" By this time, Levi, Erwin, and Hange reached the battle scene. A heavy wind brushed by and the hood of their cloak fell. Eyes widened as they looked at the soldier with the blood-covered cloak.

Short hair blew threw the wind, the ends reaching the soldier's shoulders. Bright eyes twinkled in the sunlight. A small smile on the face of the soldier.

"Kagome." A cold voice whispered into the wind.

* * *

Sango jumped off her horse and ran towards Kagome. As soon as she was in reaching distance, she jumped at Kagome and pulled the younger girl into a tight bear hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"You… But how?" Sango choked out as tears ran down her face, leaving trails.

"Easy there Shadow. I don't plan on dying any time soon." Kagome said, gently rubbing circles on Sango's back.

"We'll talk later. We're going to attract Titans to this area soon." Erwin said, breaking up the moment,

"It's good to have you back, Kagome." Miroku said, bring his and Sango's horse close to her.

"Glad you didn't forget me." Kagome grinned back. Gently prying Sango off of Kagome, Miroku led her back to her horse. Kagome mounted her own horse and joined the expedition force as they headed back to the Walls.

* * *

"Oi, Brat." Kagome looked to her right to see Inuyasha bringing his horse along side hers.

"I'm glad I don't have talk to Teme-sama any time soon." Inuyasha said.

"What does that mean?" Kagome pushed, wanting Inuyasha to tell her what he really meant.

"Don't do something like this again. I'd miss you nee-sama." Inuyasha mumbed under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Kagome heard it. Just as she was about to speak, Inuyasha sped up to ride with Sango, Miroku and Hange.

"That boy never ceases to surprise me." Kagome said, shaking her head. Kagome looked at the center of the formation, at all the wagons that had bodies of her fallen comrades. Sorrow filled her as she saw some of her old friends from the Training Corps **(A/N None of them are from the Elite Ten)**

"Kagome." A voice called out from behind her. Turning around on her horse, Kagome saw Eren riding with Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld.

"Eren. I'm glad you made it out safely." Kagome said in a soft tone.

"How did you get away?" Eren asked.

"That will be a story for when we get back. I'm sure Levi will want to know as well. Speaking of him, where is he?" Kagome asked.

"He is in the rear of the formation making sure that no one leaves the formation." Petra replied.

"I see." Kagome turned further to look at the back of the formation. And just like Petra had said, Levi was riding along side the last wagon, shouting orders.

"I surprised Eren." Kagome said. Eren's attention turned back to her.

"About what?" Eren asked.

"That you chose not to transform. And instead you chose to believe in your team mates." Kagome explained.

"I wouldn't have done it without Levi. He let me make the decision after talking a little about it." Eren replied.

"It was the right decision. I'm proud of you." Eren grinned. The rest of the ride was silent. Not many were talking, especially as they came close to the Walls.

* * *

The large gate opened and let the Survey Corps back in from the Titan-infested area between Wall Maria and Wall Rose.

"Check it out!"

"It's the Survey Corps."

"They're back already?"

"Three wagons full of dead bodies. What a waste of money." None of the Survey Corps soldiers said a word as they passed through the city, heading back to their Headquarters. Once they made it back, the soldiers sent the dead bodies to the field where they would be checked for IDs so their families would be notified. The rest of the soldiers unsaddled their horses and went inside the Headquarters.

"Kagome, let's go" Kagome followed Hange as they headed up to Erwin's office to talk about what happened on the mission. As they entered the room, Kagome saw the familiar faces of Levi, Erwin, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, along with the other squad leaders that were still alive.

"Erwin." Kagome saluted to her commander before sitting down at the long table next to Levi, seeing as it was the only open spot.

"I need details about what happened on the mission. What happened when the Female Titan passed by?" Erwin asked.

"When the Female Titan passed me, I was hiding in a tree, trying to stay hidden. Before she did, she immediately killed two squad leaders that were aiming for her nape. So I knew that she was a human shifter, like Eren." Kagome began telling her tale, short memories passing through her mind as she did.

"The Female Titan began to go after Armin next and knocked him off his horse. But, I noticed, that she didn't kill him. Instead, she took off his hood, as if looking for someone. After doing so, she left and Armin was taken by Reiner, who had an extra horse. Once they had left, I continued riding alongside the formation, making sure that the Female Titan was the only thing that broke in." Kagome paused for a second before continuing.

"A messenger came and told me about the abnormally fast Titans that followed the Female Titan, so I went to support the right flank soldiers that were fighting, By the time I got there, the soldiers were all dead, some being eaten, others already eaten. I began to hack away at the Titans, when a group of soldiers from the lower right flank came rushing towards the Titans. I told them to run, to escape, but I was too late. In seconds, only a couple Titans were dead, and all the soldiers killed. And so I was left to kill the rest of them. After doing so, I headed to the Forest of Giant trees by the time that the Female Titan was captured."

"As I was heading towards the Female Titan, a ear-piercing shriek echoed through the forest and a mass of Titans came rushing into the forest, all heading for the Female Titan's location. By the time I arrived at the scene, the Female Titan was evaporating. Moments later, a green flare went up in the air, followed by a yellow flare. I knew that Eren and the rest of the Special Operations Squad would be looking for Levi, so I took a risk and followed the second flare. It was then that I blocked the Female Titan in human form and prepared the squad for the second entry of the Female Titan's transformation."

"Why did you stay behind?" Hange asked.

"I knew that it was Eren that the Female Titan wanted. That she needed. So I told him to get back to the rest of the formation as soon as possible. Once he was out of sight, the Female Titan was about to go after him. I sent the Special Operations Squad after Eren, after much argument, and dealt with the Female Titan myself. When I noticed that she was out of energy and was focusing on healing, I headed back out of the forest and caught up with formation, when I saw four Titans chasing after you." A silence rang through the room as all the soldiers took in Kagome's story.

"While near the Female Titan, did you pick up anything? Were you able to figure out who it was?" Erwin asked.

"I couldn't figure out who it was. But I think I have some clues. I will discuss that with you later." Kagome replied. Erwin nodded. The rest of the soldiers in the room shared some of their experience, pitching in what they saw and heard about the Female Titan.

"Thank you for all your hard work. Rest for the rest of the day and take tomorrow off. We will probably be called to court to talk about the expedition, seeing as we didn't catch the mole. Please prepare for that. It will be taking place in three days." And with that, Erwin ended the meeting. The squad leaders, Levi and Inuyasha left to go see some of their dead subordinates and catch up with the rest of their squads.

"Sango, Miroku. Let's go. We have to go talk with the 104th Training Corps cadets." Hange said. Sango and Miroku nodded, following the elder girl out of the room leaving Kagome with Erwin.

"I would like you, Kagome, to come to the meeting with the Prime Minister in three days time to talk about the events of the expedition." Erwin told the group.

"Very well." Kagome said.

"You may today and tomorrow off. Be ready to leave for the inner city in three days." Kagome nodded. Saluting one last time, Kagome headed out of Erwin's office into the hallway. She could hear loud shouts of joy and cries as the soldiers relaxed, knowing that later tonight, there would be a bonfire where the dead would be sent to their final resting place.

"Kagome, over here." Petra waved her over. Petra was sitting with her squad and some of Eren's friends on one of the tables in the Main Hall.

"Your hair…" Krista said, staring at the layered silver hair that blew due to the wind.

"Ah, yes. I cut it while we were out there." Kagome said, sitting down next to Petra and Olou.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"When the Female Titan passed by me, a horde of abnormally fast titans came, slaughtering almost every soldiers on the immediate right flank. One Titan caught me by the hair when me hood fell off. I couldn't reach to cut off his fingers or hand, so I had no choice but to cut my hair. It will grow back, so I am not too upset." Kagome explained. Flitting looks of horror, shock and sympathy flashed across the soldiers' faces.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice called out behind her. Kagome turned around to see Armin and Eren walk up to the table, followed by Mikasa.

"Just talking." Connie said from his spot next to Sasha.

"Kagome." Kagome turned to Olou.

"Thank you for saving our lives." Olou said under his breath, not wanting Petra to hear him.

"Don't mention it. I will always help my friends out." Kagome replied. Gunther, Eld and Petra overheard Kagome's response and quickly pieced the pieces together.

"Kagome, we owe you our lives. You sacrificed yourself so that we could protect Eren and make it back alive. Thank you!" Petra said. Reaching over to Kagome, Petra pulled the girl into a tight hug. After receiving thank you's from Gunther and Eld, the large group of friends fell into a long conversation. By the time the conversation dwindled down, it was just before dinnertime.

"Have you guys seen Levi? I haven't talked to him since before the expedition. He's been awfully quiet." Kagome asked the Special Operations Squad.

"He's probably in his room." Gunther replied. Kagome thanked him before walking up the stairs, heading to his room.

* * *

Standing in front of his door, Kagome held her hand out to knock on the door. Just as she was about to, she paused.

'Why hasn't Levi talked to me the whole trip back? I heard him talking with others.' Kagome thought. Shaking her head, a wave of confidence rushed through her. Rapping her knuckles against his door, Kagome waited for Levi to answer the door. Seconds later, the door swung open to see Levi's figure leaning on the doorframe.

"Do you need something gaki?" Levi said. Kagome recoiled, hearing the cold, bitterness in Levi's voice. Once that she hadn't heard since she was training at camp.

"Levi? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Kagome stepped forward slightly as if to help him out.

"What do you need?" Levi asked once again, his cold stare not moving from Kagome's sight.

"What is wrong? You haven't said a word to me since we left on the mission. If it's about the night before that, I didn't tell anyone." Kagome bit out harshly, her temper rising from Levi's coldness towards her.

"Is that all you need? If so, goodbye." Levi said and began to close the door when Kagome blocked him from doing so.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I worry the whole mission thinking that something might happen to you when protecting Eren from the Female Titan. And finally when I get to talk to you again, I get this cold heartless bastard who doesn't give a shit about anything. What happened to the Levi I knew before this?" Kagome's eyes flared, her temper peaking as she began to curse at Levi.

"I made the mistake in letting my guard down. Emotions don't do you good when your subordinates die in front of you to protect you. That mistake won't be made again." Levi replied.

"That's it. You're just going to walk away from your emotions." Kagome argued, her facial expression showing signs of incredulity. Levi didn't say anything back. Staring at Kagome, he reached out his hands. Kagome stared directly into his eyes as Levi's fingers began to play with the ends of her short hair.

"Emotions are for the weak." Levi said, dropping Kagome's hair from his fingers and pulling his arm back.

"Cut the crap Levi!" Kagome growled. Levi stood there, cocking his hip and leaning once again on the doorframe.

"This isn't like you. I want the old Levi back. The one that I could talk to about anything, the one that I could tease and then run away from, the one I could spar with." Kagome said, getting frustrated with Levi's attitude. She raked her fingers through her hair, the other hand holding her hip.

"He's doesn't exist anymore." Levi said. His cold look lightened a bit as if to say sorry before shutting the door to his room, leaving Kagome outside in the hallway.

"Fine. Run away. Run away like the coward you are, from everyone and everything." Kagome screamed at the door before talking to herself.

"Run away from me. From what I feel for you." Her voice floated throughout the hallway, and unfortunately for her, a certain cold captain heard her. Kagome turned away from Levi's door, prepared to head down to dinner when a door burst open and she was pinned against the wall.

"Why? Why didn't you just leave me alone? Why did you have to come into my life like this?" Kagome was shocked. Here she was pinned against the wall by Levi, his right hand was next to her head, the other by his side.

"Levi…" Kagome said in a soft voice.

"You didn't come back. Not once throughout the whole mission. When the Female Titan began to chase us, I panicked." Levi said, dropping his head onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Levi…"

"What I ever I was feeling consumed me. For the first time since Isabel and Farlan's death, I felt something. Fear." Levi continued, his body slightly shaking.

"Levi…"

"Why you? What about you makes me feel like this? You just burst into my life a few weeks ago. I don't feel this way. I shouldn't, so why you?" Levi bit out.

"Levi… what are you…" Kagome never got to finish that sentence. Levi pulled back, stared Kagome directly in her eyes before crushing his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes closed, as did Levi's. His body pinned her against the wall, his hand still next to her head, the other arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he pulled her closer. Kagome felt a spark ignite inside her. It was as if she could feel Levi's emotions through the kiss.

Passion. Sorrow. Jealousy. Fear. Love.

Kissing back, Kagome gripped Levi's shirt tightly, trying to close the distance between the two of them. Making the first move, Levi dragged his tongue against Kagome's plump lower lip, causing her to moan lightly as she gave him an entrance. When the pair broke apart, Levi rested his forehead against Kagome, breathing deeply. Staring directly into Kagome's eyes, he whispered three words to her.

Three words that filled Kagome will a burning passion, one that she knew she reciprocated.

"You are mine."

* * *

 **At the end of the Hallway**

* * *

Two pairs of eyes stared at the couple, a green monster forming inside them. One pair of eyes of emerald green, the other an amber orange.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it. For the next chapter, it will be somewhat fluffy between Kagome and Levi. REVIEW on what kind of things you want to see:)**


	16. The Midnight Ghost

**Sorry its taken so long to write this. Hope you like it. Review ideas for the next chapter. More details at the end of the chapter. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

Kissing back, Kagome gripped Levi's shirt tightly, trying to close the distance between the two of them. Making the first move, Levi dragged his tongue against Kagome's plump lower lip, causing her to moan lightly as she gave him an entrance. When the pair broke apart, Levi rested his forehead against Kagome, breathing deeply. Staring directly into Kagome's eyes, he whispered three words to her.

Three words that filled Kagome will a burning passion, one that she knew she reciprocated.

"You are mine."

Standing at the end of the hallway, two pairs of eyes stared at the couple, a green monster forming inside them. One pair of eyes of emerald green, the other an amber orange.

* * *

"Where is Kagome? Dinner is starting." Eren asked his friends.

"She went upstairs to talk to Levi." Connie replied while trying to arm wrestle with Reiner, and was desperately losing.

"I'm going to get her." Eren said standing up. He began to walk out of the hall, when he noticed that Petra was following him.

"What are you doing Petra?" Eren asked as the two walked towards the stairs.

"I'm going to get Levi." Petra replied. Eren nodded back before the two walked in silence. As the reached the top of the staircase, Eren was about to walk out into the hallway when he bumped into Petra.

"Petra? Why did you stop?" Eren asked. Petra didn't answer. Going around her, Eren stared at Petra's face and noticed that her eyes had darkened. Looking the direction Petra was, Eren took a step back, his eyes slightly darkening.

"That bitch." Petra growled under her breath.

"Now. Now." Eren said trying to calm Petra down. When he first saw Kagome and Levi, he was jealous that his short, ill-tempered captain had gotten the girl. But after thinking over the past interactions with her, Eren realized that he didn't feel weird about the scene in front of him. That was because he saw Kagome as a sister. Not as a lover.

"I think we should leave them alone." Eren said. Seeing that Petra wasn't leaving herself, Eren got up and tugged Petra behind him. When the two made it back to the Main Hall, their friends realized that Kagome and Levi weren't with them.

"I thought you were going to get Captain Levi?" Gunther asked eating his dinner.

"He's busy now. So is Kagome." Eren said, trying to keep the conversation about them short. He could feel the waves of jealously emitting from Petra, and so did the others at the table.

"What are they doing? Shouldn't they come down for dinner?" Jean spoke to soon. A dark aura emitted from Petra as she slammed her hands on the table and got up to get her food.

"Great. Look at what you've done." Oluo said, staring at Petra's retreating form.

"What did I do?" Jean was confused.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Krista replied. The rest of the 104th Training Corps batch turned to the blonde goddess, their eyes asking the silent question.

"Petra has feelings for Captain Levi. But they aren't reciprocated by him." Krista replied. Looks of shock and astonishment passed through the newest recruits. Just then, the doors to the Main Hall swung open and in walked Kagome and Levi, side by side.

"I'm going to catch up with my friends." Kagome said. Levi nodded back, letting his fingers barely skim over Kagome's hand. Kagome blushed and smiled brightly before heading over to the table where Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and the other 102nd Training Corps soldiers were sitting.

"Are they a thing?" Connie whispered to Sasha, who shrugged her shoulders. Dinner was a short occurrance, as many of the soldiers were getting ready to take Eren to Wall Sina for his trial.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Erwin called Kagome, Levi, Hange, the Shiganshina trio, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha up to his office.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start the meeting." Erwin said before laying out a couple documents. The Shiganshina trio immediately took a look at the papers, trying to figure out what was going on. When they looked up, they saw the same look in each of their superior's eyes.

"What's going on?" Mikasa asked, cutting straight to the point.

"As you know, the Female Titan tried to capture Eren during our expedition. Instead of eating, she killed on sight if any of our soldiers attacked her nape. Hence where Armin's theory comes in." Hange said before turning to Armin. The two had had a conversation with Erwin during the ride back to the Walls.

"The Female Titan is a shifter, like Eren." Eren and Mikasa were shocked, Eren more so than Mikasa, as Mikasa had suspected it.

"What are you talking about Armin? Are you saying…?" Eren was cut off by Kagome.

"There's a mole in the military. And they know you." Kagome said. Separating the papers on the table, she explained what they had done to track down the mole.

"When the Female Titan had killed my squad leader and came after me, my hood was up. It took my hood off and stared at me before leaving me. It knew who it was looking for. And she was looking for you, Eren." Armin said, turning to face his best friend.

"Who is it though?" Eren asked.

"We believe that the Female Titan is Annie Leonhart." Erwin said, looking at the Shiganshina trio. Eren flinched back with shock covering his face. Mikasa held a similar look, but it soon disappeared.

"What are you talking about Commander? That's…" Eren began to rant before he was cut off by Levi.

"Face the facts, brat. Your friend from Training Corps is the one after you." Eren didn't want to believe it. Turning to his friends, he was about to see what they thought about what Erwin had said when cut himself off. Armin looked away from Eren's pinning stare and Mikasa pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth and nose.

"You don't believe it, do you?" Eren asked his friends.

"Eren, she had Marco's 3D Maneuver Gear, that day that we were being inspected for killing the two Titans. Her physical features even match the Female Titan." Armin began to say.

"You probably noticed it too right? Her fighting moves." Eren turned to face Kagome, who had been leaning against the wall in between Levi and Sango.

"When I fought her, she used the same moves that she had during her time in Training Corps. You can choose whether to believe us or not. But we're going to need your help on this mission. Without Annie Leonhart as proof, we may lose you to the Military Police." Kagome said. Eren nodded and went silent, trying to process the information that was running through his head. He'd do the mission, but until he got proof from Annie herself, he wound't believe it. Around him, Erwin and Hange began to explain the mission to the Shiganshina trio and the other soldiers. When the meeting had ended, Hange left the room to get ready. Miroku and Inuyasha left the room to warn the squad leaders and other high-ranking soldiers of the mission.

"Meet me in the forest at midnight?" Kagome whispered under her breath. Levi didn't say anything back. Instead, he let his fingers gently brush against her own, causing a small blush to form on her cheeks. Luckily for them, no one else saw the small interaction between the two soldiers. No one but Armin, who saw the small contact that Kagome and Levi's fingers had. His curiosity grew as he had small flashbacks about the two ranking soldiers in similar situations

'I wonder… are they? No, they can't be…? Or are they?' Armin thought as Kagome left the room with Sango, while Levi began to talk to Erwin.

"You three may leave. Do not bring up this mission or suspicions to anyone." The Shiganshina trio saluted before walking out of the room to join their friends in their rooms.

* * *

 **Minutes Later**

* * *

All the boys from the 104th Training Corps were in the Main Hall with Gunther, Eld and Oluo, while the girls did the same in Krista and Mikasa's room.

"What was the meeting about?" Jean asked Eren and Armin.

"We can't tell. Security reasons." Armin said, abiding by what Erwin told them.

"Not even a tiny bit?" Connie asked, rocking on his knees.

"No. Sorry." Eren replied. He wanted to get it off his chest, wanted to tell his friends what their superiors were thinking, but he thought back to what Kagome said and held his tongue. The boys began to talk about random things, from their past to what the girls could be possibly doing when Connie brought up the incident from earlier.

"What happened with Petra earlier? I've never seen her act like that before." Connie's question was pointed towards Gunther, Eld and Oluo, since they had known the girl longer.

"That? That's Petra's other side. Her jealous side. She's got a bit of an infatuation with Captain Levi." Gunther explained, taking a sip of the alcohol from his glass.

"She's jealous of Kagome? Why? They're not dating or anything, as far as I know." Jean replied.

"Kagome is becoming close to Levi, closer than she is." Oluo spat out, almost biting his tongue in the process.

"Am I the only one who's lost?" Connie said, looking around at his friends.

"I think there is something more between Kagome and Levi, more than a friendship." Armin said. Everyone's attention was on Armin, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What makes you say that?" Eld asked.

"At the end of the meeting, right before we were about to leave, I saw the two of them having a conversation. I couldn't hear them, but I saw Kagome's mouth moving and their fingers made a slight contact at each other." Armin explained.

"You think they're in a romantic relationship?" Gunther asked, giving Armin an incredulous look.

"Our captain?" Oluo said. Armin nodded. Oluo dropped his head into his hands and moaned out loud.

"Petra's going to kill her." Eld mumbled, downing a glass of alcohol.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **A Couple Minutes Before Midnight**

* * *

The group of boys had long gone up to their rooms. Gunther, Eld and Oluo headed off to theirs one floor above the 104th Training Corps soldiers. Reiner and Bertolt fell asleep as soon as they got into their beds. Eren, Armin, Jean and Connie stayed up playing card games and fooling around.

"Guys, shut up for a second." Eren said. Jean immediately got up ready to yell at Eren, but stopped when Eren got out of his bed and walked over to the door, putting an ear to it. After a couple second, Eren pulled away from the door and turned around to face his friends.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jean hissed at Eren.

"Someone's walking around. I heard footsteps." The others just stared at Eren.

"We didn't hear anything Eren." Connie said, getting up, his face full of fear and worry.

"I swear there's someone out there. Who could it be though?" Eren said, turning back to the door and putting his ear against it, making sure that the sound was gone before turning to his friends.

"Are you sure Eren?" Armin asked.

"Yeah. Definitely." Eren replied, his eyes unwavering. Jean sighed and shook his head before grabbing his cloak off his bed and putting it on.

"What are you…?" Eren was cut off by his best friend standing in front of him, a cloak on, an unlit lantern in his hand and a box of matches.

"We're going with you." Connie said. Eren nodded before opening the door. The four of them silently made their way out of their room and down the hallway when they heard multiple footsteps coming towards them from the end of the hallway.

"Was that the sound?" Jean asked Eren under his breath.

"NO. There's more people this time." Eren replied. He grabbed his pocketknife out of his pants pocket and held it in his hands. As the sounds got closer and closer, the boys got tenser and tenser.

"What do we do?" Connie hissed out.

"Defend yourself." Armin replied. The sounds stopped right in front of them and Connie lashed out with his fists, ready to knock out the unknown person, when a hand yanked his cloak and a fist was shoved into his stomach.

"Mmmgh." Connie groaned and dropped to the floor.

"What are hell are you doing Connie?" A feminine voice called out to the injured boy. Connie, Jean, Armin and Eren looked up. A small match was fire and moments later the lantern was lit.

Facing the boys were Mikasa, Krista and Ymir.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Jean asked confused.

"Sasha left the room to get food from the kitchens and she comes back crying that she saw a ghost. She said she heard footsteps, but when she turned around, no one was there. We came to find out what it was." Krista replied. Ymir nodded befor slinging her arm over Krista's shoulder.

"We heard footsteps as well. Pass by our room, headed for the stairs. Let's go." The group of friends began to chase after the footsteps they heard. Once they made it to the first floor, they lost the sound.

"Eren, can you hear anything?" Jean asked.

"Why are you asking Eren for help?" Ymir asked astonished that Jean would ever think to do so.

"He heard the footsteps when we couldn't." Connie replied, knowing that Jean wouldn't answer. Meanwhile, Eren closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearing. It was hard, not being able to control his Titan abilities. But struggling through, he managed to get them under his reign for a couple seconds.

And those few seconds were enough. Eren's eyes flew open and he turned towards the doors of the HQ.

"They're outside, walking away from here. And there's more than one person." Eren replied. The group left their lanterns by the door headed out. It was dark out. Clouds were scattered in the sky, letting the moonlight shine through. They split up into pairs, each heading in a different direction.

Mikasa and Connie were the first group. They headed towards the stables and the blacksmith's workshop. Krista and Ymir were in charge of going around the perimeter of the castle. The last group was Eren, Armin and Jean. They were headed for the training fields. Each group agreed to meet up at the edge of the forest to check it out together.

"Damn it. Where could they be?" Connie grumbled under his breath as he and Mikasa walked around, looking for any signs of someone being there.

"Eren, think you can hear anything now?" Armin asked. Eren tried to use his powers, but it was no use. He was exhausted.

"I can't harness them. It's not working." Eren replied. Jean clicked his tongue and rubbed his head with his hand, the other on his hip.

"Krista, come closer to me. I can keep you safe." Ymir hugged the girl and proceeded to pull her, the smaller one blushing.

"Ymir~" Krista pouted as the two continued their round around the castle. Minutes later, the small groups made their way to the forest line, with no proof.

"Did you guys find anything?" Eren asked. The other groups shook their head. Eren sighed and shook his head, hoping that his powers would work once more. Just when Eren had lost all hope, his ears picked up on a sound. It was a light laughing sound, almost like bells tinkling.

"Wait." The rest of the group turned to Eren, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I can hear laughter. And voices talking." Eren said, turning towards the location. Dark, tall trees towered over the group as they walked into the forest, searching for any signs or sounds when they heard crunching sounds coming from in front of them.

"Not patient, are you?" The voice said. The group perked at the voice. It was familiar. Like they had heard it before. But they couldn't pinpoint out who it was.

"Do you recognize that?" Krista asked Mikasa, who nodded her head. The group continued to walk towards the voices, making sure not to step on twigs and other things that could cause any noise.

"We're getting closer." Eren said. He was taking short breaths. His hearing was getting worse, going back to his human hearing. His energy was being drained.

"Almost there." Connie mumbled, ready to sneak up on whom ever was sneaking around the HQ. Jean ran ahead and poked his head through the gap in the bushes and stared with shock. The rest of the group stared at Jean, waiting for him to move.

"Jean, who is it?" Armin whisper yelled at the older boy. Jean turned around, his face showing signs of shock, confusion and fear.

"You should check it out yourselves." Jean replied in a quiet voice. The group of friends walked closer, and pushed the bushes apart, ready to find out what made Jean so shocked when they saw the figures in the clearing.

"No way…." Connie said, staring with wide eyes.

"You're kidding…" Krista whispered under her breath, her eyes wide with shock. In the clearing, two figures stood in casual clothing. One wore a red shirt and black slacks, a grey cloak over his shoulders. The other wore a black shirt and green shorts. Black boots on her feet and her signature cape.

"Petra is going to kill someone. This time for sure, if this gets out." In the clearing, Levi stood, pinning Kagome against a tree, kissing her.

* * *

 **Finally. They know. Review for ideas on the next chapter, which will include their revelation of their relationship and the beginning of the mission. R &R:)**


	17. The Female Titan

**So sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been studying for the SAT and ACT so now that that is over, I can write as much as I want. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"No way…." Connie said, staring with wide eyes.

"You're kidding…" Christa whispered under her breath, her eyes wide with shock. In the clearing, two figures stood in casual clothing. One wore a red shirt and black slacks, a grey cloak over his shoulders. The other wore a black shirt and green shorts. Black boots on her feet and her signature cape.

"Petra is going to kill someone. This time for sure, if this gets out." In the clearing, Levi stood, pinning Kagome against a tree, kissing her.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **Main Hall**

* * *

Eren, Jean, Connie, Armin and the girls stared bleary eyed at the food in front of them. They were still in shock of finding out about Kagome and Levi's newly developed relationship, if that's what they could call it.

"Does anyone else know?" Jean asked under his breath, making sure that no one overheard them.

"Sa… who knows?" Mikasa replied, flicking a couple drops of water on her face to wake herself up.

"To think that Kagome and Levi were in a relationship. I was not expecting that." Connie replied. A loud gasp came from behind him. The group of friends looked to see Gunther, Eld and Oluo standing there, plates of food in their hands, their jaws hanging low. The three older soldiers, still in shock, sat down in their seats and looked at Connie.

"Did you just say that Kagome and Captain Levi are in a relationship?" Gunther whispered.

"Yeah. We caught them kissing last night in the forest." Armin replied.

"Oh Lord save us all." Oluo toasted before taking a large gulp of wine.

"They're in a relationship. Captain Levi kissing Kagome." Gunther said, trying to process the information.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Eld replied, biting into his breakfast.

"What about a certain auburn haired girl with a dead set crush on the Captain?" Oluo said, taking another sip of his refilled wine.

"Auburn hair…. Petra. Does she know?" Eld asked aloud.

"Do I know what?" The group sitting at the table froze and turned towards the head of the table to see said girl standing with her plate of breakfast in her hands.

"Lord, please tell me she didn't overhear us." Gunther whispered under his breath.

"What I was saying was do you know that we're being escorted by the Military Police today to the Capital for Eren's trial?" Eld said, saving the group from a murderous girl.

"Oh yes. I was briefed on that." And with that, the tension between the group and Petra grew, as they kept quiet about Kagome and Captain Levi.

* * *

Breakfast soon passed and the soldiers were getting ready to leave for the Capital. Erwin had called Jean, Eren, Mikasa and Armin up to his office for one last brief before heading down to the courtyard where everyone had saddled their horses.

"Eren Jaeger, you are to be escorted to your carriage." A Military Police soldier came up. Jean, disguised as Eren, followed the soldier into the carriage. Once everyone was saddled and ready to go, Erwin, followed by the rest of the Survey Corps, began on their journey to the Capital.

* * *

"He's in Stohess, right?" Kagome asked the silver-haired figure riding next to her

"Yeah, doing god knows what. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha replied, curious about what Kagome was planning on doing. Miroku was confused on what his best friends were talking about.

"No reason." Kagome headed closer to Erwin, leaving Inuyasha to ponder on what she meant and Miroku on what the two of them were talking about.

"Are they all ready?" Kagome asked once they had entered Stohess.

"We're siding over to take a break." Erwin told the Military Police that were escorting them. They had sided into one of the rarely used streets and had been given five minutes to gather themselves from the long journey.

"Prepare to engage." Erwin gave the silent command. A couple of the Survey Corps soldiers split up from the main group and began to make their way through the shadows towards the capture spot. Another group followed Hange and Sango, as they went to prepare traps for Plan C, in case the first two didn't work.

"I'll be going, Erwin. Mikasa, Armin, _Jean_ , make sure that you get _her_ to the right spot." Kagome whispered, looking at the three younger soldiers.

"Where are you going?" Armin whispered the question that Erwin, Levi, his squad and the Shiganshina trio were wondering. After all, Kagome's current actions weren't planned out in the mission.

"No one knows whether this will work or not. Either way, we'll end up in a tight situation with the Military Police at some point. At that point, many things can happen. Erwin I'll meet up with you guys later." Kagome said before jumping off her horse when none of the Military Police escorting them were looking and ran off into one of the alleys.

"Kagome…" Levi whispered under his breath as he watched his other half run off into the dark alley, not knowing where she was going or what she was planning.

Petra watched as Levi stared at Kagome, jealous thoughts running through her head as she tried to figure out the relationship between the two. The others in Levi's squad gulped and kept quiet, knowing that if they said a word, Petra would rain hell on them, not that they weren't already living in hell. The Shiganshina trio slipped into the alleys, making their way to find Annie.

Once the break ended, the Military Police continued to escort the Survey Corps past Wall Sina into Stohess, unaware of the plan that was being executed or the number of missing soldiers from the ranks that they were escorting.

* * *

 **Later**

 **In a Dark Alley**

* * *

"So, what is it that you need that you called me here?" Once a couple Military Police soldiers had walked by, Annie turned to face the Shiganshina trio. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were decked in their uniforms, save Mikasa, who just wore regular clothes, under their 3D Maneuver Gear. Over top, they wore plain green cloaks, hiding their equipment and wore hoods to cover their faces.

"We need to get Eren out of here. But, we need your help keeping the soldiers off our tails." Armin told Annie.

"And why do you need my help? Any soldier would do." Annie replied, looking at the three in front of her.

"We know you the best. And you were one of the best in our class. Therefore we trust you to get us out of here." Sighing, Annie agreed. The plan was in motion. While Mikasa, Armin and Eren were making their way to the underground tunnels that would lead to the other side of Stohess, the area was being cleared and soldiers were posted, ready to engage the enemy.

"All we have to do is go down there and through the tunnels." Armin said. He began to walk down the steps, Eren and Mikasa following behind. But Annie didn't follow them.

"Annie? What are you doing?" Eren called up to the blonde.

"You're not about to tell us that you're scared of the dark, narrow spaces, are you?" Eren asked. Annie was silent, staring down at the trio that had made their way partially down the stairs.

"That's right. I'm scared. I'm sure a brave and reckless idiot like you wouldn't understand the feelings of a frail girl like me." Annie said, gesturing to herself. Armin gave Annie a look of suspicion.

"A girl that can flip a massive guy over her shoulder isn't frail. Quit joking and let's get moving." Eren replied and walked down a couple steps, followed by Armin and Mikasa.

"No. I won't go." Eren stopped walking, as did the other two. Turning around, they faced Annie, who stood in the same spot as she had before, not moving her feet.

"What the hell are you saying? Get over here already. Enough screwing around." Eren yelled, losing his temper.

"Keep quiet Eren." Mikasa said, berating Eren's actions when Annie cut her off.

"It's okay Mikasa. Since for a while now, there hasn't been anyone around for some reason." Annie said, her head hanging low, her arms wrapped around the other. Behind the roofs of houses and hiding around corners, both civilians and soldiers stood ready to engage if Annie made any hostile moves.

"Honestly, I'm hurt. Since when did you come to look at me with such eyes, Armin." Annie said to Armin. Armin turned around to face Annie properly before replying, a flare gun shaking in his hand.

Armin began to ask why she did all those things, why she had Marco's 3D Maneuver Gear, why she killed the two captured Titans, why she didn't kill him in Wall Maria.

"I never imagined you cornering me to this extent. Back then… I wonder why… why I didn't kill you." Annie said, her eyes holding a far away look as she recalled the memories of her recent battle as the Female Titan.

Eren lost his temper once again. He began to yell at Annie, telling her to come down and prove that she wasn't the Female Titan. But Annie didn't budge.

"We can discuss this Annie…" Armin was cut off by Mikasa.

"I've had enough." Mikasa growled.

"I can't listen to this anymore. It's a waste of my time." Throwing her cloak off, she pulled out her 3D Maneuver Gear and held them, ready to cut.

"I'll slice you to shreds again… Female Titan." Mikasa said, a dark gleam growing in her eyes. Annie burst into a fake laughter before facing Armin one last time.

"Your gamble paid off this time. But now… I'll see if my gamble pays off." Annie snarled. Raising her hand towards her mouth, she prepared to bite into it, but was cut off by Armin pulling the trigger on the flare gun.

The civilians hiding in the area rushed towards Annie and began to manhandle her, trying to keep her from transforming. Mikasa thought that they got the Female Titan, but when she saw Annie whip out a sharp spike on her ring, she knew the fight wasn't over. Pulling Eren and Armin's cloaks, she began to rush them down the stairs.

"We're too late." Mikasa said, as she turned around just in time to see Annie's crazed ice blue eyes gleam and her finger cut against the spike. A large lightning bolt struck down from the sky.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin watched as a giant burst of light encased Annie. But in all the smoke that was being created, the three of them saw, Annie in the nape of the now forming Female Titan.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **On the other side of Stohess**

* * *

"Erwin, what the hell is that?" Nile yelled, gesturing to the large column of yellow light in the distance. Many of the other soldiers around stared at the large burst of light. Erwin didn't reply.

"Mah, something's bound to go wrong. Shall I go Erwin?" Levi asked, walking towards Erwin, decked in his uniform.

"Don't move Levi." Nile yelled at the stoic captain, getting a raised eyebrow from Levi.

"What the hell was that? Erwin!" Nile yelled at Erwin. Erwin didn't reply.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

"That's our situation right now. We need your help." A figure said, standing in front another figure that was sitting at their desk.

"You do realize that you'll be called in to testify, meaning you have to state your true rank, both military and social." The figure sitting at the desk replied.

"I know… and I am prepared to do it. For the sake of humanity. For the sake of everyone living within these walls." The first figure replied.

"Hmm… Very well. Get dressed properly. We leave in 2 minutes."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **In the Center of Stohess**

* * *

The bright yellow light disappeared, leaving everyone to see the Titan form of Annie, otherwise known as the Female Titan.

"Shoot…" Armin mumbled, staring at the damage that the Female Titan had done. She had wrecked the buildings, roads and part of the tunnels near her when she had transformed. Blood of the civilians and soldiers that tried to engage her was splattered against the stone wall.

The three were shaken out of their thoughts when the Female Titan slammed her hand into the tunnels, reaching for them. Eren, Mikasa and Armin jumped from their fallen positions and began to run into the tunnels, the Female Titan's arm following them.

"Damn it. That ring… So she saw through me from the star, after all! She even noticed the ambush we planned too." Armin said in shock, as they ran further into the tunnels.

"There must be another way to do this." Armin continued, trying to think of a plan.

"Reflect on it later and let us know." Mikasa said, while they continued to run further from the Female Titan's arm, which had reached it's limit and pulled back.

"What should we do from here?" Mikasa asked. Both she and Eren were looking at Armin, hoping he had a plan.

"For starters, we'll regroup with the 3rd squad, get above ground and move according to Plan B – Fight Annie – Fight the Female Titan. Eren will transform like we discussed and assist with the capture. Sounds good?" Armin said, laying out his ideas.

"Yeah." Eren agreed.

"Hey." A voice called out. The three looked up to see a couple of the soldiers from the 3rd squad waiting at an intersection in the tunnels.

"Status of the primary capture?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Unsuccessful! Please switch over to Plan B." Armin yelled back before stopping suddenly, horror coating his face. A large shadow overcastted the two soldiers, who looked up to see the Female Titan's leg smashing into the tunnels. Large clouds of dust coated the air, making things hard to see. When it dissipated, Armin looked at the sight in front of him with shock.

"She stomped through?" Armin exclaimed. Eren took a couple steps forward to help the soldiers, but was yanked back by Mikasa.

"Oi! Mikasa!" Eren yelled as Armin and Mikasa brought Eren further from the hole the Female Titan had created.

"Is the Female Titan trying to say that she doesn't need Eren alive anymore?" Mikasa asked, once they had created distance between themselves and the large hole.

"It was her wager. She stomped through, wagering that Eren would survive. As reckless as it was, it makes things harder for us now." Armin said before continuing to run away from the large hole, Mikasa and Eren following behind.

"Annie is desperately trying to abduct Eren!" Armin yelled.

A few moments later, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were huddled on the floor, trying to think of an escape plan.

"What should we do?" Armin asked. He began to list possible theories and their counters when the Female Titan smashed her foot into the tunnels, getting closer to the trio.

"I'll do something. Like how I blocked the bombshell." Eren said, standing up.

"Get closer." Eren pulled Mikasa and Armin closer to him, before lifting his hand closer and closer to his mouth. And he bit down. Only nothing happened. He continued to bite, crying out in pain as he tried to transform.

"No way?" Eren yelled out, staring at his hand. He took another bite at his hand, falling down to his knees in pain.

"Damn, it hurts!" He exclaimed as he stared at his bloodied hands.

"If you don't have a clear objective, you can't transform, right? Visualize and focau on it again." Armin told Eren.

"I am, but…" Eren bit into his hand again, crying out in pain. After a couple seconds, Mikasa bent down to face Eren properly.

"Really? You're still hesitant to fight Annie, aren't you?" Mikasa said. Eren looked at Mikasa before looking down at his hands again.

"Eren…" Armin said, looking down at his best friend.

"Don't tell me you're still thinking that we're mistaking Annie as the Female Titan. Did you not see what happened earlier?" Mikasa said, her eyes gleaming as she stared at Eren.

"Shut up. Don't you see that I'm trying!" Eren yelled, backing away from Mikasa's face before biting into his hand again, failing once again.

"The Female Titan is Annie. In that case, shouldn't you be fighting? Or is some particular emotion hindering you?" Mikasa stared into Eren's eyes, the gleam in her eyes visible.

"I have a plan." Armin said, taking out his blades. Mikasa and Eren looked at Armin.

"MIkasa and I will exit from that hole and the entrance simultaneously. Doing so will force Annie to focus on one of us." Armin said, pulling his hood over his head.

"At that time, Eren, follow the one she ignored." Armin said before walking towards the entrance.

"Wait! Wouldn't that mean one of you will die?!" Eren exclaimed as Mikasa got up and prepared herself.

"Staying here will get all three of us killed. Mikasa, get in position!" Armin yelled.

"Okay, I'll take the front." Mikasa said, whipping out her blades and getting into position.

"Why are you… Why are you fighting? How?" Eren yelled as his friends ran in opposite directions.

"We don't have a choice. The world is a cruel place." Mikasa replied, turning her head to face Eren.

Just as she and Armin exited the tunnels, Annie stomped her foot once again into the tunnels, this time, right next to where Eren had been kneeling.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **On the other side of Stohess**

* * *

"What happened?" Nile exclaimed as he looked at the smoke rising into the air. Around him, many of the Military Police soldiers were whispering.

"Escort squad! Assess the situation." Nile commanded. The said soldiers left towards the site of battle.

"Somethings off… There seemed to be some sort of explosion and…" Nile was cut off by Erwin calling him.

"Dispatch all your soldiers at once. We should assume a Titan has appeared." Erwin explained.

"What are you saying?! This is Wall Sina, you know! It's impossible for a Titan to appear here!" Nile retorted. A moment later, Jean, pretending to be Eren, slammed the carriage door open and jumped out.

"Wait! Don't move, Jaeger!" One of the soldiers on guard duty said, blocking Jean.

"I've had enough of playing doppelganger!" Jean replied, ripping off his wig. The soldier let go of Jean in shock and Jean ran to Erwin, asking permission to go to the battle site. Getting an approval, Jean ran towards one of the Survey Corps squad for his 3D Maneuver Gear.

"Erwin. What's going on?" Nile was cut off once again by a Survey Corps member who brought Erwin his equipment. Once he wa decked in his 3D Maneuver Gear, he told all soldiers to head towards the smoke.

"We'll join the Female Titan capture squad!" Erwin replied, walking slightly forward, but was cut off by Nile pointing his rifle at him. The other Military Police soldiers did the same, all pointing their rifles at Erwin and Levi.

"It seems you don't understand what's going on, Nile." Levi said from where he was standing.

"Remove your equipment now!" Nile yelled at Erwin. Erwin didn't reply.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **In the center of Stohess**

* * *

Some Survey Corps members began to engage the Female Titan, trying to capture her, Mikasa doing the same. Jean finally found Armin next to a large pile of crumbled stone and began to run towards him.

"Armin. What are you doing?" Jean yelled, getting closer.

"Jean. Eren's stuck under this." Armin said. Jean looked at Eren and retorted.

"Haa? Shouldn't he have transformed already?"

"He couldn't. The fact that Annie's the Titan might be what's hindering him." Armin replied.

"At any rate, we have to save him. Before the Female Titan gets any closer." Armin said before he began to pull at one of the large slabs of concrete that was crushing Eren.

Jean lost his temper and began to yell at Eren. Just as Eren was opening his eyes slightly, the Female Titan threw a large stone at one of the nearby buildings, causing Armin and Jean to back away from Eren.

"Eren!" Armin yelled.

"Damn it. We have to do something about her first." Jean yelled, pulling out his blades as he ran towards the Female Titan.

"Eren. There's something I said to Jean before." Eren opened his eye to look at Armin.

"People who are unable to abandon anything will fail to bring about any change. If it's required to overcome monsters, one must toss aside their humanity. I'm sure Annie is capable of that. I don't know what she's doing it for. But, those who can do so are victorious!" Armin finished before looking at the Female Titan and began to run towards her.

"Annie, if you don't kill me now, you're not going to be able to say phrases like 'Now it's my gamble' ever again." Armin yelled, successfully getting Annie to follow him and Jean towards Hange's trap.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **On the other side of Stohess**

* * *

Nile wondered what was going on. And the fact that his escort team hadn't come back yet. His train of thoughts was immediately cut off by another bolt of lightning hitting the ground in the center of Stohess. A bright yellow light encased the area.

"What the hell is going on?" Nile yelled, furious that he didn't know what was going on.

"Let us pass. Like you said, you don't know what's going on. We have other plans that need to be completed." Levi said, walking up to Erwin's side.

"You aren't going anywhere. Handcuff him." Nile gestured to Erwin. Two soldiers walked towards Erwin and separated him from Levi's side. The two Survey Corps soldiers couldn't do anything with all those rifles pointed at them. Just when Erwin was securely handcuffed, a voice broke the silence in the road.

"That's enough, Nile." Said man turned to face the person that had called his name when he froze in shock.

"It can't be…" Everyone in the area turned to face the newcomer and was confused as to why Nile stood shocked. Standing in front of Nile were two figures. Both had silver hair. The taller one had long, braided hairand sharp, golden eyes. The shorter one had short silver hair and purple gleaming eyes.

Both of them were dressed in contrasting outfits. The taller one was wearing a crisp white suit and a navy tie. His tie decorated with a silver crescent moon decorating the tie. The shorter one wearing a black cloak with a silver crescent moon on the back. Her outfit was similar to the military uniform, except it was mainly white with touches of dark blue and black. Attached to her hips was her 3D Maneuver Gear, and she donned dark blue boots and gloves.

Erwin and Levi both recognized one of the figures, but were unsure of who the other was.

"That's the cloaked figure from the retake of Trost!" One of the soldiers muttered to his neighbor, spreading the news along.

"I heard she's apart of the Survey Corps now."

"She's one of the top ten from the 102nd Training Corps."

"Who is that?" One of the Military Police soldiers pointing his rifle at Erwin and Levi asked, looking at the taller male next to the female.

"I don't know. Never seen him. Commander Nile seems to know him though." The other soldier replied, his eyes not moving off of the newcomer's figure.

"Everyone…!" All the Military Police snapped to attention at their Commander's yell.

"Salute to the Cardinal Lord."

* * *

 **Hope you like it. REVIEW ideas for the next chapter:)  
**


	18. Success and Suspicion

**Hello everyone. Sorry, I've been working on my internship and other stories. I will try and post weekly.**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Who is that?" One of the Military Police soldiers pointing his rifle at Erwin and Levi asked his neighbor.

"I don't know. Never seen him. Commander Nile seems to know him though." The other soldier replied, his eyes not moving off of the newcomer's figure.

"Everyone…!" All the Military Police snapped to attention at their Commander's yell.

"Salute to the Cardinal Lord."

* * *

The Military Police soldiers put their rifles back on their shoulders. Raising their fists up, they saluted to the Cardinal Lord.

"What is going on here?" The man asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, they've brought Titans into the city. The number of civilian and soldiers being killed is going up." Nile told the Cardinal Lord before turning to Erwin and Levi.

"Now that the Cardinal Lord is here, you're in trouble Erwin. You're going to be facing the King in a trial." Nile continued to speak. His subordinates were not so sure that Nile's words were truthful, and they were proven right by Sesshomaru.

"Enough Nile." Nile stopped blabbering and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"They aren't in the Capital. They are in the four cities _outside_ the capital. This area doesn't fall under the King. It falls under me." Sesshomaru spoke, his cold voice striking fear in some of the Military Police soldiers.

"But…" Nile went to argue but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Take him to the courthouse immediately. Any harm comes to him from your hands and I'll bring charges on you." Sesshomaru said. Nile swallowed and saluted to Sesshomaru before grabbing his closest soldiers and prepared to take Erwin to the courthouse in Stohess.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Erwin told Sesshomaru, making sure to give Kagome a certain look before being escorted away.

"You are on your own now. I am heading back. You chose well." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome gave her brother a questioning look. Sesshomaru gestured behind her and Kagome turned around before whipping around and staring her brother in the eyes, her face pink. Saluting to her brother, she waved as Sesshomaru walked back to the carriage that he rode to get here and left the area. Once her brother was gone, Kagome turned to see Levi staring at her, a questionable and worried look in his eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Other Side of Stohess**

* * *

Loud footsteps were heard racing through the streets. Military Police soldiers that were stationed around the area turned to stare at the figure. Buildings began to crumble slightly. Glass windows shattered. A loud roar echoed in the city as Eren punched Annie in the jaw, sending her flying into the local church.

"Eren!" Armin yelled as he saw his best friend in his Titan form. Jean stood beside Armin, staring at Eren.

"Eren…" Mikasa murmured as she stared at Eren's Titan form. She began to pick herself off the cobble stone road, wincing at the pain in her body.

"A Titan? Why is it here?" The Head Priest sat shocked at the large Titan that had crashed into his church. Eren roared as he charged towards the Female Titan. The Female Titan saw Eren running at her and got up on her feet quickly, running out of the way.

"Don't approach the wall. The Wall…" The Head Priest yelled as he saw the Female Titan running towards Wall Sina. Eren came charging past him, knocking the Head Priest back, as he chased the Female Titan

Civilians were running amock in the area, all trying to stay out of the way of the two Titans. Many of them couldn't believe their eyes, after all, this was their first time seeing a live Titan. As Eren chased after the Female Titan, Hange, Armin and Jean followed after him.

"It looks like he had better control this time." Hange said, watching Eren's retreating form.

"Hai. But, Eren has yet to win even once against the Female Titan." Armin replied. Hange turned to look at Armin.

"Seeing how he's transformed, he must be committed to taking her down though. He won't go do- "Jean was cut off by Armin.

"A battle isn't something that's decided by spirit. You should know that already. To defeat Annie, we need something more…" Armin said. The three continued on their way after Eren when one of the Survey Corps soldiers in front of them yelled.

"It's level ground! The Female Titan is approaching level ground." One soldier yelled out.

"We can't use our gear there!" Another yelled. Hange, Armin and Jean landed next to the soldiers, as they stood on the rooftop closest to the two battling Titans.

"Split into two groups and go around!" Hange yelled out.

"Yes sir." The leader of the second group yelled as he took a handful of soldiers and left the rooftop.

* * *

 **Other side of Stohess**

* * *

Kagome and Levi stared at each other, not moving. Finally, Levi stepped forwards and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"What was that?" Levi finally asked, pulling away.

"I asked my brother to help us out. Seeing as we did cause an issue inside Wall Sina, I was sure that Nile would flip out and interfere." Kagome replied. The two took out their blades and shot cables into the roofs, propelling themselves up.

"And you didn't think to tell any of us? Going off by yourself isn't considered safe, especially with the Military Police watching our everymove." Levi said once he was balanced on roof. The two began to head over to where the two Titans were fighting.

"The less people know the better. My brother being the Cardinal Lord isn't something I want everyone knowing. And thank you for caring for me, Levi" Kagome told Levi, giving him a dark yet teasing look which frustrated the man.

"Gaki, don't be stupid like this next time." Levi replied.

"I know. Sorry. " Kagome exclaimed. Coming close to the battle scene, they saw the Female Titan fighting against Eren in a large open space and landed on a nearby roof to watch the outcome.

* * *

"Squad Leader, even if we manage to capture the Female Titan here, wouldn't this leave the town in ruins?" One of the soldiers near Hange asked.

"Even so, we're doing it. That was Erwin's decision. Prepare for capture." Hange told the soldiers around her.

"Yes sir." They replied. The group used their 3D Maneuver Gear and flew towards the area where Eren was fighting the Female Titan. At one point in the fight, she was able to kick Eren in the mouth, hardening her skin so that the amount of damage would rise. She hardened the skin on her fist and began to slam Eren in the face, leaving his Titan body heavily damaged. Once the Female Titan had decided that she had done enough harm to keep him down, she retreated from his body and began to run towards the wall.

At the same time, Eren's body began to glow a bright orange. Smoke began to rise and all the Survey Corps and Military Police soldiers in the area watched as he lifted himself off the ground. The Female Titan turned around, hearing loud footsteps after her, to see Eren's Titan body chasing after her. His form was darker, almost black, with parts that were glowing orange, his eyes glowing bright blue

Managing to catch up to her, Eren jumped on the Female Titan, causing both their bodies to hit the cobble road and crash into a clearing just next to the wall. Meanwhile, Mikasa had gotten off the ground and was racing to Eren. As Mikasa landed on the same roof as Hange and her team, she was prepared to head over to Eren when Hange stopped her.

"Stop! We don't know if Eren can recognize you now." Mikasa's eyes grew big as she turned around to see Eren. Once all the dust settled, the soldiers in the area had a clear view of Eren trapping the Female Titan underneath him. The Female Titan pushed him off her back and tried to get away but Eren grabbed her face and squeezed hard, causing her nose to break and blood to splatter everywhere.

"Hey… What…" Nile's team that was escorting Erwin to the courthouse came across the two Titans. The Female Titan let out a loud cry, calling for Titans to come help her. Unfortunately, they were inside Wall Sina, so none could come to her rescue. With a loud cry, the Female Titan kicked Eren's Titan body into the building that Hange and Mikasa were standing on. Hardening her fingers, she ran and jumped, clinging to the wall.

"What, the wall…" Jean gasped.

"She's climbing it?!" Hange exclaimed as she flew off the roof. As the Female Titan was climbing the roof at a steady pace, Eren came and grabbed onto her leg. In desperation, the Female Titan hardened the leg he wasn't holding onto and ripped her leg off.

"This is bad!" Jean yelled out.

"She'll get away at this rate!" Another soldier yelled as the Female Titan got closer and closer to the top of the wall. Mikasa jumped off the roof and lodged her cables into the wall, flying up.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mikasa said. The Female Titan stopped and watched as Mikasa cut off the connection between her hardened fingers and the rest of her titan hand. Once both of them had been cut off, the Female Titan began to fall back. Mikasa landed on the bridge of the Female Titan's nose and stared into her cerulean eyes.

"Annie… fall." Mikasa said before lifting off of the Female Titan's face and letting herself hang from her cable that was lodged into the wall. Once the Female Titan's body hit the ground, Eren pounced on her. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the joint of the Female Titan's arm, detaching it from her body, before doing the same with her head.

"Oh no! He'll eat her real body too!" Hange yelled out when she saw Eren's jaw opening.

"Eren, stop!" Jean screamed at Eren.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out from her spot on the wall. But nothing worked. Eren's jaws ripped at the skin on the Female Titan's neck and pulled it away to see Annie stuck in the nape. Eren paused, his eyes growing wide as he saw the tear tracks that ran down Annie's closed eyes.

"What happened?" A soldier asked as he stared at the two Titan's still forms when a bright light burst from underneath him. Dust and the light continued to block some of the soldiers' visions. When Armin could finally see, he stared shocked at the merging forms.

"They're fusing?" Armin gasped. Eren began to roar and thrash as his Titan body began to fuse to the Female Titan's. His eyes looked down as he saw Annie's crystals began to form over her body when a flash of black and silver came rushing into view and Annie was out of his sight, however his body continued to fuse. At the same time, Levi slashed the skin at Eren's nape, showing his human form stuck to the Titan.

"Don't eat our valuable witness. You idiot." Levi told Eren's sleeping form before cutting the boy out and jumping off the Titan's body. Since both humans were out of the Titans' bodies, they began to dissipate until there were only the bones left.

After the dust had settle and the smoke had slightly cleared up, the soldiers took a look at the situation they had. Eren lay in Mikasa and Armin's arms, Levi's form standing next to them. Turning to where Levi and most of the soldiers were staring, Armin and Mikasa saw Kagome holding the unconscious form of Annie Leonhart.

"What do we do with her now?" Jean asked.

"We take her to the underground prison. And we question her." Hange said walking from behind Jean towards Kagome.

"Hange. She's alive… but she won't be waking up soon. Her crystals began to cover her up. I had to rip her out, so you could say she'll be sleeping for a while." Kagome told the squad leader.

"That's all right. So long as she is alive, that is all that matters. We're heading back. Miche take charge!" Hange yelled to the Survey Corps soldiers in the area, but no one paid attention to Hange. All the soldiers in the area were gasping, looking up at the wall. Kagome and Hange turned to see what they were staring at and stood shocked.

"Look!" In the wall, from where Annie had climbed up, the stone had begun to crumble, showing signs of what looked to be a Titan.

"A Titan!"

"In the Wall?"

"It can't be!"

"Your orders, Section Commander?" One soldier asked Hange.

"Huh? What? Hold on!" Hange stuttered out.

'Was that there just by coincidence? Or does this mean…?' Hange thought when she was shocked by a hand gripping her shoulder.

"Pastor Nick?" Hange asked, wondering what the man wanted.

"Whatever you do… you _must_ keep that Titan out of the sunlight!" Pastor Nick told her.

"Nile." Kagome greeted the man as he walked up to her, her grip on Annie's comatose form tightening.

"I am to escort you to the court house. Erwin and the Head Judge have requested your presence." Nile replied, looking at Kagome and Levi. Nodding, they followed Nile to the carriage where Kagome got in with Annie while Levi brought Eren in. Armin and Mikasa shadowed the carriage as it rode through the damaged streets of Stohess to the courthouse.

Miche began to lead the rest of the Survey Corps back to their HQ, taking their traps and other equipment with them.

Hange decided to stay behind and deal with the Titan into the wall. Having some of the soldiers cover the face of the Titan by a tarp to keep the sunlight from hitting it, she brought Pastor Nick up to the top of the wall and began to interrogate him.

 **Courthouse in Stohess**

 **Trial Room**

Nile slammed the doors and walked in, Kagome and Levi following him in. Eren hadn't woken up yet, and neither had Annie. Knowing that Mikasa would get reckless, Kagome brought Annie with her.

Inside the, Kagome saw a large table in the center of the room. At the head of it, was the same judge who gave Eren to the Survey Corps. Four other seats were occupied by high ranking officers in the Military. Kagome recognized Commander Pixis, Lieutenant Brzenska, Commander Nile and Commander Erwin. At the other head of the table, sat her older brother, the Cardinal Lord, Sesshomaru.

"State your full name and rank." The Head Judge called out as Kagome and Levi stopped at entrance. Kagome put Annie's form down on one of the couches next to her while Levi introduced himself.

"Levi Ackerman. Captain of the Special Operations Squad." Levi stated. Kagome went next.

"Kagome Taisho. Member of the Special Operations Squad." Kagome said. The Head Judge nodded before allowing them to take their places behind Erwin.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" The Head Judge said, starting the trial.

"Question. Why are they here?" Brzenska asked. She recognized the uniform Kagome wore to be the same as the black cloaked soldier from the retake of Trost and the other to be Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

"I called them here, as did Erwin. They are here as witnesses for the trial of Erwin." The Head Judge said before hitting the wooden block with his gavel.

"We are here today because of the actions of Commander Erwin. Erwin, you may state your claim." The Head Judge told Erwin.

"The Survey Corps, under my command, disguised the real Eren Jaeger with another soldier while the real one went to find Annie Leonhart. We had theories on the identity of the Female Titan that attacked us during our last expedition and they all led to Leonhart. Our goal was to capture Leonhart and find out whose orders she was working under and how to came to have Titan powers." Erwin began.

"The city is damaged heavily. Many civilians and soldiers' lives alike have been lost. What do you have to say to that?" The Head Judge asked.

"We were prepared to face the cost for capturing the Female Titan. I believe that by capturing her, we have gotten another piece of the mystery that we live in. From this, we can take a step forwards towards our freedom from these walls." Erwin replied.

"Does anyone have anything to say to Erwin?" The Head Judge asked the men sitting at the table.

"I do. Head Judge, I accept his reasoning. But I feel that we should bring the HQ of the Survey Corps inside Wall Sina. With them being so far away, it is already hard to contact them. If we were to have them relocated somewhere in the Capital or the four cardinal cities, contact will be easier and the population may be at ease. After all, many have seen their loved ones killed by two rampaging Titans, something they have never seen before. They will fear another situation like this." Nile said aloud, making sure everyone could here him.

"Erwin, your thoughts?" Erwin was quiet, thinking about the positives and negatives sides to the idea of relocation.

"I will agree to the relocation. But where to exactly?" Erwin asked. The table went silent as no one could come up with an area that was already built and could hold the soldiers of the Survey Corps.

"You may take the Eastern Estate as your new HQ. I will have Kagome show you it later." All heads turned to the Cardinal Lord.

"Are you sure, Sesshomaru?" The Head Judge asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Very well. Within two days, the Survey Corps must relocate to their new HQ. The custody of Eren Jaeger will stay with the Survey Corps, as their mission succeeded. Sesshomaru, will you take custody of Annie Leonhart?" The Head Judge asked.

"Very well. She will be transported to my palace in Yalkell." Sesshomaru said.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" The Head Judge asked. No one asnwered. Sesshomaru stood up from his seat. The rest of the men stood up and the Head Judge ended the meeting, letting them leave the room.

"Aniki." Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome walk up to him.

"Put her in the Grey Room. Have a maid take her clothes, weapons and ring off and switch them for a nightgown. Shackle one of her legs to bed and let her lie on it. She'll be unconscious for a week or so." Sesshomaru nodded. He patted Kagome of the head lightly, letting his hand rest there for a couple seconds before turning away. Calling one of his maids, Sesshomaru told her to grab Leonhart and bring her along with them. Once Sesshomaru and Annie were out of sight, Kagome turned to face Erwin and Levi.

"We should hurry. I'll show Erwin the estate." Kagome told the two men. Erwin nodded.

"Erwin, you should know that a Titan was found in the Wall just now." Erwin looked to be thinking hard before turning to Levi.

"Meet up with Hange. She should have just left for the HQ. Tell her to get the Survey Corps packed and ready to leave within 10 hours. However, have all members of the 104th Corps stay behind. Make sure that you bring their gear and uniforms back with you." Erwin said.

"Shitty Specs isn't leading them back. It's Miche. Shitty Specs is interrogating a Pastor from the church with her squad. He apparently knew about the Titan in the wall." Levi replied.

"Is that so? Then go after Miche. I'll meet with Hange and her squad later and get briefed then." Levi nodded.

"The 104th Corps. Why only them… unless…. Do you think there's another shifter in our ranks?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure. Therefore, all of them will be detained in another location in Wall Rose. Kagome, once you show me the new HQ, I want you to head to the old HQ. Escort the 104th Corps on horses along with Miche, Nanaba and Tomas with you. Have Miche choose two other soldiers to go with you four." Kagome nodded.

"I have my suspicions on one soldier. I'll give you my report later." Erwin nodded. The group exited the courthouse and went over to their horses, mounting them.

"Levi, you should hurry." Kagome told him. Nodding, Levi grabbed Kagome's hand for a moment before letting go.

"Don't get yourself killed, baka." Levi looked around making sure no one was watching before pulling on Kagome's uniform and pushing his lips on to hers. Once he pulled back, Levi smirked at the slight blush on Kagome's cheeks. Pulling back on his horse's reigns, he began to gallop at high speeds towards the Survey Corps.

"Are you two…?" Erwin left the question hanging.

"Yes. Will that cause any problems, Erwin?" Erwin shook his head.

"Does anyone else know?" Erwin asked.

"My brother and you, as far as I know. But some of the 104th Training Corps may now, the ones hanging around the Shiganshina trio." Kagome replied as they made their way to the carriage that Armin, Mikasa and Eren were in.

"I want you three to follow us. Mikasa, take the reigns. We're heading to a new HQ." Kagome told the trio. MIkasa nodded before getting into the driving seat of the carriage while Armin made sure that Eren was secured and soon they were following Erwin and Kagome to their new HQ.

 **7 Hours Later**

 **Old HQ**

The Survey Corps HQ had been emptied out completely. All soldiers, save the 104th Corps, were decked in uniform and saddled ready to go to their new HQ in Stohess.

"What about us?" Connie asked Hange, who had come over.

"You guys are going to another building. Saddle your horses. As if they knew what Hange was saying, the chosen soldiers to guard the 104th Corps came over and stood alongside Hange.

"Miche and Nanaba will lead you there. Sara and Gerger have already left ahead to go there with your rations and necessities. Tomas and Kagome will be your rear guards." Hange said before leaving Miche to lead them.

Hearing the sounds of thundering hooves and calls, one of the 104th cadets opened the doors of the HQ to see the rest of the Survey Corps leaving for their new HQ.

"Kagome, what's going on? Where's our gear and uniforms." Sasha asked the silver haired girl.

"You won't need them. We have to get you guys there fast. Hurry and saddle your horses. We leave in 5." Kagome said, saddling her horse, before securing the perimeter once more with Tomas. Miche and Nanaba waited until they were all saddled before riding out in a different direction, towards an abandoned building just south of Yalkell.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

 **Building South of Wall Sina**

* * *

All the 104th Corps soldiers were in the meal room, eating dinner when Connie finally asked the question everyone had been wondering.

"What are we doing here?" Sasha said, setting his spoon drop back into his soup. Heads turned as everyone waited for an answer.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Connie yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Why are we being confined here? What is the status regarding Annie and Eren? Where are Armin and Mikasa? We don't know the answers to anything." Connie stared at the table.

"Actually we know that Armin and Mikasa are with Eren." Ymir replied, munching on the slab of meat on her plate.

"And how do _you_ know that?" Jean replied, steam coming out of his ears.

"Why should I tell you? And what is that supposed to mean? Do you think I'm not allowed to know the answer to Connie's question?" Ymir said, standing up. Jean stood up, ready to fight the girl.

"Ymir! Krista said, pulling the girl down so that she was sitting on the bench once again.

"Jean, calm down." Reiner commanded from his spot in between Sasha and Bertolt. Jean growled before asitting back down next to Connie.

"Jean, it's obvious that Armin and Mikasa would be with Eren. Where else would they be?" Krista replied.

"That's true. The two of them would follow Eren anywhere he goes." Connie pointed out.

"Lights out in two hours. I'm heading to sleep." Ymir got up, draggin Krista along with her. Sasha continued to inhale her food down, taking bits and pieces from Ymir and Krista's leftovers.

"Same here. This is ridiculous." Jean said after a while, staring out the window. Outside, Jean could see two soldiers walking around, fully armed and with lanterns in hand. Looking up, he saw the same thing in the watchtower. Grumbling, he got up from his seat and walked out of the room, Connie following after him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **In Stohess**

 **Survey Corps HQ**

* * *

"Eren, how are you feeling?" Armin asked, handing Eren his dinner.

"I'm fine. A little bit hazy, but that should go away soon." Eren replied as he began to eat dinner.

"Are you sure Eren? You're not sick or hurt still?" Mikasa asked from her perch next to Eren.

"Mikasa, I'm fine. Really, I am." Eren replied. After a couple minutes of silence, Eren's thoughts moved on to their friends.

"Where is everyone else?" Eren asked. Armin looked up at Eren.

"I don't know actually. From what I've been told, they're in separate location from us." Armin replied.

"Why? How come we're not there as well?" Eren asked.

"Probably because you were unconscious for a day and Armin and I didn't leave your side. Erwin gave us permission to stay here with the rest of the Survey Corps." Mikasa replied.

"That isn't really a reason though. The higher ups know what's going on and where they are, but they are keeping it quiet, so it has to be something very important that can't be leaked." Armin replied. Mikasa nodded after hearing Armin's explanation.

"I've been meaning to ask this. Where is _here_?" Eren asked, setting his empty dinner on the bedside table.

"This is the new HQ of the Survey Corps. Because of the recent events in Stohess, the high ranking Commanders and Lieutenants in the Military thought it would ease the civilian's fear by having the Survey Corps HQ here. Also because it will be easier to get word from the Capital and Military Police." Armin explained. Eren yawned, covering his mouth. Closing his eyes, he opened them to see both Armin and mikasa getting up from their positions.

"You should get some sleep. You're not fully recovered." Mikasa told Eren. Armin grabbed Eren's dinner plate and headed to the door.

"Good night." Armin called out before the two left the room.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Midday**

* * *

The Garrison members were lazing about, having nothing to do besides watch for Titans. All was well. It was a peaceful day. The sun was high in the sky, clouds scattered about. A small breeze passed by every couple seconds.

And that all changed when a Survey Corps soldiers came charging full speed at the Wall Gate. The city bells began to ring, causing Hange, Levi and Erwin to look out into the distance.

"Hurry! Inform Commander Erwin! Hurry!" Tomas came riding as he yelled.

"There are Titans inside Wall Rose!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**


	19. A Risky Gamble

**Enjoy the chapter. Comment if you want some changes to the original plot line.  
**

* * *

 **Previously**

The Garrison members were lazing about, having nothing to do besides watch for Titans. All was well. It was a peaceful day. The sun was high in the sky, clouds scattered about. A small breeze passed by every couple seconds.

And that all changed when a Survey Corps soldier came charging full speed at the Wall Gate. The city bells began to ring, causing Hange, Levi and Erwin to look out into the distance.

"Hurry! Inform Commander Erwin! Hurry!" Tomas came riding as he yelled.

"There are Titans inside Wall Rose!"

* * *

 **12 Hours Earlier**

 **South of Wall Sina**

* * *

It was a rather boring day for the 104th soldiers. They were all lounging around in the hall of the building that they were being held in. A couple of them were eating leftovers from breakfast. Reiner and Bertolt were playing chess. Ymir and Krista were chatting with each other, another girl occasionally adding into the conversation. Jean was keeping to himself, being rather quiet and trying to sleep. And Sasha and Connie were staring out the window, their faces showing clear signs of boredom.

Outside, Tomas, Nanaba and Miche were stationed in the watchtower, making sure that everything was safe. Kagome was walking through the halls of the building, heading from the ground floor to the room where the 104th Corps were all lounging in. Some of the other soldiers were stationed in various areas, patrolling the perimeter of the building or having their break shifts.

"My village isn't far south of here, you know… Maybe I can head over there once we're let out of here." Connie said, his dull eyes staring into the open area.

"My hometown is close by too…" Sasha said, following Connie.

"Damn it. Why can't I go and visit? Maybe I'll sneak out at night." Connie mumbled, his head resting on his hand, his elbow propped up on the table.

"They told me not to come back until I'm normal." Sasha replied, her eyes moving to face Connie.

"That hasn't happened yet." Jean mumbled under his breath as he tried to get a nap in before lunch since his roommates decided to talk their ears off the night before.

"They told me that I was too puny to be a soldier. I was genius enough to be one, though. I was in our class' top ten. I'm gonna go make 'em eat their words." Connie exclaimed, a weird grin coating his face.

"Connie. If you're serious, I'll help." Reiner said while concentrating on his chess game with Bertolt. Connie turned his head to face Reiner.

"What? How come?" Connie asked, slightly confused. Reiner didn't have time to answer, for the door to the room swung open and Kagome walked in, fully decked in uniform with her 3D Maneuver Gear strapped in place.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Krista asked, standing up. Everyone in the room turned to stare at Kagome.

"I'm here to take a head count." Kagome replied as she looked around the room, making sure that all the 104th soldiers were present in the room.

"Good. All of you are here." Kagome replied. Just as she was about to leave, Ren=iner called out to her.

"What are we doing here? Are we on standby?" Reiner asked, knowing that the rest of his corps needed some information on their current status.

"Yes, you are on standby on the order of Erwin. As for now, that is all I can answer." Kagome replied.

"Does anyone else have a question that I can answer?" Kagome asked.

"What's for lunch?" Everyone turned to face Sasha.

"What? I'm getting hungry." Sasha added in her defense.

"Pork chops, bread and stew. Lunch won't be ready for three hours so I suggest if you are still hungry, you should ask another soldier for leftovers from this morning." Kagome replied before heading outside. She exited the building, using one of the balconies and headed up to the watchtower where Miche, Nanaba and Tomas stood watch.

"Head count?" Nanaba asked.

"They're all there. They're getting suspicious. Especially the group that was always around the Eren." Kagome looked around from her perch in the watchtower. She saw Gergar and Lynne on the ground just below the room where the 104th Corps were. Sara was resting on the side of the building with another soldier next to her. She could see five other soldiers just below them taking their lunch break. On the other side of the watchtower, Kagome could see four rookie soldiers patrolling the perimeter of the building.

"Where are Raido and Yama?" Kagome asked Miche.

"Those two left an hour ago to Wall Sina for more supplies. We're running out." Miche replied, still on the watch for any sudden changes in the area.

* * *

"Ah… I don't want to talk to a soldier. They all look so scary, especially now for some reason. What is going on?" Sasha mumbled as the bored look that was previously on her face reappeared.

"Doesn't it seem strange? We're on standby in our plain clothes, and we're not allowed to train or wear our uniforms. Hell, we didn't even bring our uniforms with us, or our gear." Reiner said, standing up. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Even more suspicious… is that everyone else is fully armed. No one is answering our questions. We're inside the wall, not on the front line. Who are we fighting?" Reiner looked at the two soldiers standing outside before turning back to face Connie.

"Well, there are bears in the area." Connie replied, the same bored look on his face.

"Yeah… there are bears…" Sasha replied in an equally bored voice.

"Guns are enough to handle bears." Reiner said as he returned to his chess game with Bertolt.

"What are they hiding then, if you're so sure?" Connie asked Reiner, the bored look on his face still not changing.

"Saa… but it's something important. Something that is their priority." Reiner replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sasha turned herself and sat properly in her seat before letting her head lie on the wooden table. Seconds later, her eyes widened at a fast rate and she shot up.

"I hear thuds. They sound like footsteps!" Sasha told the people nearby her, a panicked look on her face. Everyone turned to face her with questioning looks.

"Huh?" Connie asked, a confused look on his face.

"Are you serious?" Jean asked, getting slightly irritated. Just finally when he was getting a moment of peace, Sasha starts up again.

"Get serious, Sasha. If you're suggesting there are Titans here… that'd mean Wall Rose has fallen." Reiner replied, his face hardening with slight shock and firmness.

* * *

Miche's eyes shot open and he took in a quick breath. He turned around and stared out at the distance, a hand clenching the side of the watchtower.

"Miche?" Nanaba asked as she and Tomas turned around, noticing that Miche had seen something.

"Tomas! Take three couriers and go! Notify each district! There are likely no Titans among the 104th Cadet Corps recruits!" Miche order in a rushed, shocked voice. His eyes were slightly shaking as he stared out at the distance.

"Multiple Titans form the south! Wall Rose has been breached!" Miche called out. The two behind him paled and stared out at the distance to see a horde of Titans coming towards them. Tomas saluted to Miche before getting off the watchtower, heading to grab the three rookie soldiers and have them saddle and ready to ride when Kagome dropped by.

"Tomas. I need you to take Jean Kirstein with you. I'm sending a message to Erwin with him." Tomas nodded before heading off to get ready.

* * *

"It's the truth! I hear footsteps. I really do!" Sasha said, her arms shaking up and down, when she was cut off by Nanaba landing on the windowsill next to her. Nanaba opened the window and looked around the room, making sure she had their full attention, after all, their lives depended on it.

"Everyone here?" Nanaba asked.

"Nanaba-san?" Krista asked, standing up from her seat with a worried look on her face.

Multiple Titans, 500 metes to the south. They're coming right this way." Nanaba told the soldiers. Reiner, Bertolt and some of the other soldiers grew shocked and worried. Jean cursed when he heard the new. Meanwhile, Kagome dropped onto the balcony connected to the room the 104th Corps were in and walked in, searching for someone.

"Kagome?" Nanaba asked, wondering what Kagome was doing in here.

"I'm taking Kirstein with me." Once Kagome had found Jean, she yanked him out of his seat and walked him out onto the balcony, the boy stumbling the whole time.

"Grab on." Jean looked to Kagome as if she was crazy, however, knowing that the girl had a temper that could rival no other, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped off the balcony and used her 3D gear to land into the courtyard where Tomas and the three couriers were ready to go with another horse, waiting for Jean to come.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Jean asked.

"I don't have time to explain to you, now the situation has changed drastically. Erwin needs to be informed of this. I need you to take a message for me to Erwin. Also, make sure that you and Armin talk about your encounter with the Annie. Armin will pick up something. Understood?" Jean nodded.

" _There are possibly two._ Tomas will be riding with you to Yalkell. Now go." Jean nodded and rushed over to the horse.

Tomas then rode out of the building grounds with three couriers and Jean, all going full speed towards the nearby districts to inform them while Tomas himself and Jean went to the closest Wall to inform the Garrison to tell Erwin about the breach.

* * *

 **At the same time**

 **Inside the Building**

* * *

"There's no time for you to gear up even if you had your gear. Takes your horses and evacuate all nearby homes and settlements. Understood?" Nanaba ordered before leaving her perch on the windowsill.

"From… the south?" Connie asked, his eyes wide open. Saasha turned to Connie, worried about his village.

" _Has_ the wall been breaches?!" Reiner asked Bertolt, grinding his teeth when Bertolt couldn't reply. The occupants in the room went into a frenzy as they tried to evacuate the place as soon as possible. The soldiers were assigned roles and were carrying them out as quickly as they could.

Meanwhile, Nanaba met up with Miche and Kagome, who both stood on the roof of the building as they stared out at the horde of Titans.

"Miche. Kagome." Nanaba said as she walked up next to them and stared at the Titans.

"There are nine in the swarm up ahead. But I can only see eight walking towards us. That last one…" Kagome mumbled, her eyes trained on the swarm of Titans.

"The've broken through Wall Rose." Down below, Connie, Sasha, Reiner and couple other soldiers were getting their saddles and other equipment while Krista, Ymir and Bertolt got the horses outside the stable and ready to leave.

"We never managed to uncover the Titans' secrets or figure out what they are. And now the day has come. Humanity… has lost." Nanaba said, going on to her knees, her hand gripped her chin as she thought.

"No. Not yet." Both Kagome and Nanaba turned to face Miche, who had turned around and walked down the roof a couple of feet.

"Only when a person stops fighting do they lose. As long as we continue to fight, we are not beaten!" Both Kagome and Nanaba, who had risen to her feet, saluted to Miche and joined the 104th Corps in getting their horses ready.

* * *

Soon the rest of the soldiers in the building were riding out in the opposite direction of the Titans along the dirt path.

"As soon as the Titans reach the woods, we'll split into four teams of recruits and soldiers alike, and then simultaneously scatter in each direction! Avoid combat when possible and focus on getting the word out! Is there anyone that is familiar with this area?" Miche turned his head and yelled loudly so the group could hear him while the cadets began to equally separate themselves in four different groups.

"Me!" Sasha yelled, raising her hand up.

"My town is north of here! I know the layout like the back of my hand. And…so does Connie!" Sasha said, handing it over to Connie.

"Connie?" Sasha asked once he hadn't spoken for a while.

"My village… My village is to the south… where the Titans are coming from. I can take you to nearby villages. After that…please let me visit mine." Connie asked Miche.

"All right. You'll guide the southern team. The other one will guide the northern team." Miche stated.

"Hai!" Both Connie and Sasha replied.

"Connie, I'm coming with you." Reiner said, riding up next to Connie.

"The south will be crawling with Titans. It'll be the most dangerous." Connie replied, wondering if Reiner was desperate to get killed.

"So? I was going to help you sneak there anyway, remember? You coming, Bertolt?" Reiner asked.

"Of course I'll come." Bertolt replied after a pause. The group continued to ride on the path, getting further and further away from the building they were once residing in.

"As you may know, today marks the new darkest day in hunamity's history! If every humankind needed to give its all, that time is now!" Nanaba yelled.

"The Titans have reached the woods." Nanaba turned around to see that far in the distance, the swarm of Titans had reached the woods.

"Scatter!" Miche yelled. The leaders of each team began to go their separate ways, the rest of their team following after them.

"Ride as fast as you can!" And it was then that it all changed. Far in the distance, in the midst of the woods, the Titans stopped moving. As if an electric connection went through them, they immediately spazzed out and began to run towards the soldiers at full speed. The way they were sprinting and acting made it seem like they were Abnormal Titans.

Kagome, Gergar and Lynne, under the leadership of Miche were heading around the swarm of Titans to the south when Kagome pointed out that they were charging towards them.

"What?! Why? They all started sprinting!" Gergar said as they continued to ride. He stared at the large cloud of dust coming from the woods as the Titans got closer and closer.

"Whoa! They're going to catch up!" Connie yelled. Miche clicked his tongue as he grinded his teeth. Snapping the reigns on his horse, he yelled out to Gergar.

"Gergar! Take charge of the southern team." Miche yelled as he had his horse run towards the oncoming Titans.

"Sir?!" Gergar yelled, staring at his superior who was riding towards hell.

"Understood." Gergar replied, his face pale and his voice unsteady, before turning to face the direction that they were traveling in.

"He's using himself as bait?! He won't survive. I'll help!" Lynne yelled out to Gergar.

"No! We can't spare anyone else. Have faith in him! His skill is second only to Captain Levi and Kagome. He'll make it back alive." Gergar replied. Connie, Reiner and Bertolt looked as their former team leader charged towards the Titans as a sacrifice to buy time.

"I have faith, but I don't think he will make it back…" Gergar turned to see Kagome riding alongside him.

"What do you mean?" Gergar asked Kagome. They had left the area, noticing that the Titans were focused on Miche as they escaped and headed south to where the breach was.

"There are nine Titans in the swarm, but I only saw eight coming towards us. Earlier, when we were in the watchtower, I saw the ninth Titan… but I don't think that it was a normal one. It was different from the rest." Kagome replied, trying to explain the situation out to the team leader.

"What should I do?" Gergar asked Kagome while Connie gave Lynne directions on the first town nearby seeing as Gergar and Kagome were busy talking.

"Nothing except to follow Miche's orders. We can't risk another soldier going to help him. He wouldn't want us to either. We're going to have to hope that he somehow makes it back." Kagome replied. Lynne and Connie noticed their conversation was over and briefed them on the first village on route.

"Connie, is your village the closest to the Wall? And how many are near it?" Kagome asked as they continued to ride away from the swarm of Titans.

"Yes. There are 5 other villages near by. I'll show you the fastest ways to get there." Connie replied.

"I'll leave it to you to guide us then." Gergar told Connie. The Southern team had gotten off the dirt path and was now riding in the grass, heading on their way towards the closest village.

* * *

 **In Stohess**

 **Survey Corps HQ**

* * *

'Eren, protect Mikasa. It's a man's duty.' Eren's eyes shot open.

'It was a dream.' Eren thought as he sat up. Once he had, he noticed Mikasa sitting on the bench next to his bed, sleeping. He noticed that his old red scarf that he had given her was in her lap.

Rising out of bed, Eren walked over to the window, unable to shake off the dream that he had about his mother. On a bench, Mikasa opened her eyes blearily opened and immediately noticed that the scarf in her lap had fallen. Turning around to pick it up, she saw Eren holding it in his hands.

"Eren…" Mikasa said in a quiet voice, her eyes adjusting to the bright light streaming in through the window blinds.

"You tired. You should get some rest. Here." Eren said, handing Mikasa her scarf back. Mikasa pushed her nose into it, breathing deeply, before putting it back on her lap.

"It's all battered and worn out. I'll get you a new one when the supplied come." Eren told Mikasa. When Mikasa went to reply, the door to the room slammed open. Mikasa was now fully awake as was Eren.

"Armin? What is it?" Eren asked when he saw his friend leaning on the doorframe, panting. When Armina looked up, both friends could see the panic and shock that was portrayed on his face.

"The Titans! They're inside Wall Rose!" Armin yelled out." Eren and Mikasa's eyes widened at the news and the two rushed out of the room with Armin to receive orders from Erwin and Levi.

At the same time, Hange began to prepare the horses and bring them out of the stable. Erwin and Levi were in the Commander's Office, finishing up and getting ready to leave the HQ.

"It was wise to have Section Commander Miche watch over the 104th Corps along with Kagome. I believe he can handle the situation." One of the high-ranking soldiers said.

"Let's hope so." Erwin replied, staring out the window, Levi standing in front of Erwin's desk, his face blank of emotion, however inside, his emotions were raging.

'Kagome'

* * *

 **In the Field**

 **North of the Building**

* * *

Miche let his horse run away as he began to use his 3D Maneuver Gear to rip apart the Titan's napes. One by one, the Abnormal Titans began to fall. He landed on the rooftop of the building that he had just left, catching his breath and counting the remaining Titans left.

"Four left." Miche said, taking a good look at where each one was.

No. It's time to go. I've bought enough time." Miche said. Putting his blades back in their holder, he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled for his horse.

"Still… I _am_ concerned about that Abnormal." Miche said, staring out at the distance. In his view, a large Titan, towering over all the trees in the area and covered in brown fur, was walking around, not particularly going after anything.

'It's different. It looks over 17 metes tall. It's huge… And I've never seen a Titan covered in fur before. It's just walking around instead of coming after me. It's definitely an Abnormal, but…' Miche thought when he heard his horse. His horse was running toward him.

'Thank god. I won't need to hold out until nightfall.' Miche thought. Just when he thought he was in the clear, the Abnormal Titan covered in fur grabbed the horse off the ground. Miche's eyes widened, a strangled sound coming from his mouth as he stared at the Abnormal Titan.

'It went for the horse?!' Miche's eyes shaking as he watched his horse get squashed by the Titan before getting flung at him. Jumping out of the way, the force pushed his down the side of the roof and into the arms of one of the Titans, who grabbed and bit down on Miche, causing the man to scream out.

"Wait!" The Titan stopped moving for a second before continuing as Miche screamed in pain, not noticing the Abnormal Titan walk towards them and crouch down.

"Huh? Didn't I just say to wait?" The Abnormal Titan said, a confused look covering his face as his hand gripped the Titan biting at Miche, injuring the Titan while Miche slipped out of it's mouth.

"Tell me, what is that weapon called?" The Abnormal Titan asked Miche, who was too shocked to even answer. He stared up at the Abnormal Titan, wondering if he was hallucinating from the loss of blood.

"That thing on your waist that flies around." Miche just stared, not answering. After all, he was listening to a Titan speak… for the first time. He was scared and shocked down to the bone, his form shaking.

"I'm certain we speak the same language. Perhaps you're simply too frightened. Oh, I see you used swords too." The Abnormal Titan continued to talk, noticing the gear that Miche was wearing.

"I guess that means you know we reside in the nape. Ah, well, I'll just take it back with me." The Abnormal said, reaching out to grab. Miche panicked and ducked into a fatal position crying and shivering, hoping that the Titan didn't kill him. Instead, it went for the small air tank that let Miche fly into the air and use his gear.

Miche was panicking. His head in his hands, shaking, when he remembered what he told Kagome and Nanaba earlier.

' _Only when a person stops fighting do they lose. As long as we continue to fight, we are not beaten!'_

Gritting his teeth, he got up with his blades and yelled loudly at the Titan.

"You can move now." The Abnormal Titan told the three remaining normal Titans, who left their positions and raced towards Miche. As the Abnormal Titan left with Miche's gear, Miche was left to defend himself from three Titans. Screaming and yelling, Miche thrashed around, had his appendages and soon his head ripped and bitten off by the remaining Titans.

* * *

 **Southern Team**

* * *

As they came near their first town to evacuate the civilians, Kagome suddenly whipped her head around and faced the direction that they had been riding from. Gergar noticed this and asked her what was wrong. He didn't get an answer, but from her facial expression, Gergar knew it all too well and was hoping that it wasn't true.

"Let's focus on getting everyone out of Wall Rose. Then we can pay our respects once we've handled the situation." Kagome told Gergar.

"Hai." Even though Miche appointed him leader, Gergar believed that Kagome was the best person for the job. Every so often, Gergar would ask for Kagome's advice and the woman replied, giving him the best possible options at the time.

"What is going on? How is there a breach? There were no signs of the Collosal Titan or Armored Titan." Gergar mumbled to himself.

"I don't know. Once all the towns have been evacuated, we need to find the breach." Kagome replied.

"First town up ahead to the left." Connie yelled out. The soldiers in the group straightened up and raced towards the village.

They had won their gamble with Annie Leonhart before. And now, against the invasion of Wall Rose, with the price of humanity at stake, had begun.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

 **Weekly posts can only happen if people review so I know if you like it or want new things to happen.**


	20. The Invasion of Wall Rose

**Hello. Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving break. I have been rewatching Attack on Titan season two to make sure I have all my facts straight before coming up with the plot line for the next couple chapters. Sorry it has taken so long. Romance will be somewhat slow until the rest of the Survey Corps comes together at Wall Rose.**

 **With further ado, hopes that you all enjoy it. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"What is going on? How is there a breach? There were no signs of the Collosal Titan or Armored Titan." Gergar mumbled to himself.

"I don't know. Once all the towns have been evacuated, we need to find the breach." Kagome replied.

"First town up ahead to the left." Connie yelled out. The soldiers in the group straightened up and raced towards the village.

They had won their gamble with Annie before. And now, a new gamble, with the price of humanity, had begun.

* * *

"Do anyone you know this village?" Gergar asked the group he was leading.

"I do." Mika, one of the 104th Training Corps scouts, replied.

"Okay. Lynne, Mika. Take this village and evacuate it as fast as possible. Ride through and alert the town. If there are Titans, stay out of sight and get out as soon as possible. Once done, return to this path and continue this way. Are we clear?" Kagome ordered.

"Hai." Lynne and Mika turned their horses and headed to the entrance of town while the rest rode on.

"Evacuate the town. Head for Wall Sina. Wall Rose has been breached." The moment the news had spread, panic arose from the crowd as all the civilians began prepping their horses and supplies. As Kagome heard her comrades yelling, she looked up at the sky, knowing that her friends were out in Titan-infested lands with no 3D Maneuver Gear.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **In Stohess**

* * *

"Erwin-taicho!" Jean yelled as he ran into the room as all the elite Survey Corps were meeting for a last check.

"Don't just come running in there Kirsten!" Another soldier ran in after him.

"It's alright. You may leave." Erwin told the soldier. Said soldier saluted before leaving the room.

"What it is? You're supposed to be with the others from 104th Training Corps." Erwin asked.

"A message from the abandoned warehouse just outside of Yalkell from Kagome. She told me to get to you as soon as possible." Jean replied. Erwin nodded and dismissed all the other elites in the room as they headed to their departure destinations, leaving Levi and Erwin in the room.

"What did she say?" Levi asked.

"She said, _There are possibly two._ " Jean replied, quoting Kagome's words. Erwin's eyes widened slightly as Levi stiffened.

"Very well Message received. Suit up quickly and get your horse ready. We leave in 10 minutes." Erwin replied. Jean saluted before running back out the door. Levi then turned to Erwin.

"Ther are possibly two? Two more shifters in the 104th corps?" Levi asked, astounded by the information.

"It's not certain. But we'll go from there. Don't put too much hope into it, in case we're wrong." Erwin said, walking around his desk, next to Levi's side.

"Let's go." Erwin said and the two headed out the office doors; one headed for the HQ exit, the other one headed for a experimenter.

"What the hell does this mean? Damn it!" Eren grumbled as he got into one of the wagons, stting down next to Mikasa. Around them, many scouts were running around, trying to get all the equipment together.

"Would Titans break walls with Titans in them?" Armin walked up and asked, referring to their earlier discovery of seeing Titans inside in the walls.

"It's happened before. They busted the wall into our city." Eren replied.

"That was a gate." Armin told the two.

"Armin, what are you saying?" Mikasa asked.

"The thing about the walls… There's no crevices between the rocks or any signs of cracking. We can't really tell how they're made." Armin began to think.

"So what if they're made of hardened Titan skin?" Armin asked. Eren and Mikasa's reactions radiated with shock.

"It must be pretty versatile if Annie was able to protect her nape with it. And almost managed to encase herself with it." Armin told them.

"Titans… in the wall…" Eren mumbled.

Meanwhile, in the new HQ's library/research lab, Hange was looking at a piece of Annie's hardened skin.

"Section Commander. What are you doing? We're supposed to leave in 5 minutes. Please hurry up!" One of the soldiers asked as he ran by while taking equipment with him.

"There's something I need to confirm…." Hange lifted her head abruptly from the microscope, her eyes dilating with shock.

"Hey! Get moving!" Levi said, standing in the doorway of the research library.

"Ahh. Sorry. What about him?" Hange asked. Levi sighed with resign.

"He's been ready for a while now." Levi replied.

Moments later, all the scouts were mounted on horses, some in wagons, all ready for departure. They were situated right in front of the gates of Stohess.

"Eren. Wear it right. The night will get colder." Mikasa said, wrapping the Survey Corps cloak around his shoulders tightly as Armin watched the two.

"Sorry to keep ya! Took longer to prepare than we thought." The three turned their heads to see Hange walking towards them, Pastor Nick following right behind and Levi shadowing him. The three got into the wagon and sat down.

"Um…" Armin mumbled as he stared at Pastor Nick, who was in between Levi and Hange.

"Isn't this a priest from the Order of the Walls?" Armin asked.

"Yeah. Nick and I are best buddies. Right?" Hange said, slinging her right arm over his shoulder.

"Don't let him bother you. The whole makeup of this squad doesn't make any sense. Does it Levi?" Hange asked, turning her head to her grouchy partner.

"No, I think it might. Erwin picked them out for a reason. Now, stop bugging me" Levi said, his thoughts momentarily flickering to a silver short-haired woman.

"Open the gates!" A voice yelled out. The gates began to open. Erwin rode up and began to talk to the army he commanded.

"The situation within Wall Rose is unclear. But everything up until Ehrmich is safe. We'll save time going through there. Move out!" Erwin yelled as he began to lead the crowd.

"Take us out." Levi told the man controlling their wagon.

"Hai!" The soldier began to move the wagon and soon the whole Survey Corps was on their way to Wall Rose.

'This whole time… Titans have been protecting us from Titans.' Armin thought as they left Stohess.

"Huh? He knew? There's Titans inside the walls and he's known about it?!" Eren exclaimed, him and Mikasa wearing shocked expressions as they stared at Pastor Nick. It had only been a few moments since they had left Stohess.

"Yes. Though… he's kept his mouth shut this entire time." Hange said, shifting her eyes towards the pastor.

"But now he's coming with us to witness the harsh reality. Will his beliefs be strong enough for him to stay silent? Or will seeing it with his own eyes make him question himself?" Hange told them.

"No, no, no, no! This is all backwards!" Eren said, getting up from his seat as he glared daggers at Pastor Nick.

"If there's something you know, tell us about it! Nothing's more important than keeping humans from going extinct." Eren yelled before flinching, covering his eye in pain.

Eren, settle down. You're still not fully healed" Mikasa said as Eren sat down, in pain.

There's mre than one way to get answers." Levi said, pulling out a gun from his pocket and pulled back the hatch.

"I may be injured and useless right now, but it doesn't take much to watch one man. I'm hoping we can settle this without blasting a hole in anyone. Aren't you?" Levi said, looking at the pastor.

"Threatening him doesn't work, Levi. We already tried." Hange said.

It seems to me that this priest is capable of sound judgment. That's why I wonder… What if the reason he doesn't talk is because he knows something more important than the fate of humanity?" Hange told them, looked at Pastor Nick.

"Tch. Of all people…" Levi grumbled before putting the gun away and recrossed his arms. Staring out into the distance, he looked at the sky before them, under which, Titans were invading Wall Rose.

"Have you heard anything about our friends?" Armin asked Hange and Levi.

"No. Jean came reporting from Kagome, but that is all we have heard. Apparently, he was commanded to leave just as the Titans were spotted by Miche and the others." Hange replied.

"What are they going to do? Will they be alright?" Eren asked.

"We don't know yet brat. So shut up and be quiet until we get there. We don't even know the full story yet." Levi clicked his tongue with disdain, gritting his teeth.

'You had better stay alive...' Levi thought as he stared up at the evening sky.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Northern Group**

* * *

"See that? It's the village!" Sasha told her squad leader.

"Is that the last one?" He asked.

"No! My village is deep in the forest! I'll go there alone." Sasha told her leader.

"All right! Leave this village to me!" The leader said before breaking away from Sasha as she headed for her village.

'It's been 3 years since I've been back. Surely he realized something was amiss and fled…" Sasha thought as she rode through the woods. As she was riding her gaze drifted down to the forest floor and her eyes widened as she saw a large footprint.

"It can't be! Way out here? They've already come this far?!" Sasha thought as she saw the couple footprints as she continued towards her village.

'This place isn't safe for people anymore.' As Sasha rode through the clearing, her eyes gazed at the view. She grew shocked at the sight.

"What's this? A new village?" She mumbled as she into the village. As she rode through, she heard sounds of munching. Getting off her horse, she tied it to a nearby post and began to walk through town, towards the sound. Coming towards a house, she looked through the open door to see a Titan eating a person.

She grabbed an axe that was sitting on a large block of wood and slowly crept into the house. Standing behind the Titan, she swung the axe over her shoulder and began to cut and the Titan's nape.

'Damn! If I don't slice it off, it'll just heal back up!' She thought as she noticed her axe swings weren't doing any good, just as she lost grip of her axe and it went flying into the roof.

She panicked and slowly began to back away from the Titan, just in case it made any movements towards her. As she was doing so, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned her head towards it.

"A child?" Sasha mumbled, shocked as to why a child was still in the village, let alone the house. Walking around the Titan that had it's attention on the woman he was currently eating, she mumbled a sorry to her, before continuing to the child.

Grabbing the child's hand, she pulled the girl off her feet and out of the house, running towards her horse.

"What's your name?" Sasha asked as ran towards her horse.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Sasha told the girl as she began to untie the reins of her horse, the girl right behind her.

"What?" The girl said.

"Huh? What? I mean… Um…" Sasha fumbled with the reins. The horse began to shift and Sasha tried to steady it. Just as she turned around to talk to the girl, she lost her grip on the reins and the horse bolted for it.

"You're kidding me! Hey! Please wait for us!" Sasha yelled as the horse ran off, leaving the two girls stranded. Sasha put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, hoping her horse would return, but it didn't.

"There's no need to worry. Please stay calm. It'll come right back." Sasha told the girl in a wavering voice.

"Why are you so nice when you talk?" The girl finally spoke.

"What?" Sasha whirled around, looking at the girl with frightful look on her face, when she heard a sound from the distance. Looking behind the girl, she saw the Titan from earlier crawling out of the house, heading towards them.

Sasha panicked, looking around for something to use as a weapon, when she found a bow and bunch of arrows. Grabbing the weapon, she grabbed the girl's hand in her other and began to pull the girl away as fast as she could.

"Why? Everyone already left. The whole village knew my mother's legs were bad. But not a single person came to help. All I could do was watch." The girl told Sasha in her monotone voice, her face devoid of any emotion.

The two continued to run. They made their way to a bridge, where Sasha helped the girl up before pulling herself up and the two continued to run.

"It'll be alright." Sasha told the girl as they ran. The Titan continued to follow them at a stead, walking pace.

"Hey listen up." Sasha called out to the girl, who turned her head to look up. The two were currently running through the forest along the path.

You'll be fine. Keep following this path. Run as far as you can. I promise someone will be there to help you. You might not find them right away… But still, keep running until you do!" Sasha said before flinging the girl slightly, before turning to face the oncoming Titan.

"Go. Run!" Sasha yelled to the girl as she knocked her first arrow back.

"Get runnin!" Sasha yelled and the girl snapped out of her daze and began to run. Sasha let her first arrow fly, hitting the Titan before running away again.

'If I take out both eyes, it'll buy us plenty of time.' Sasha thought. She climbed onto a near by ledge and knocked her second arrow, letting it fly at the Titan, only to miss.

'Only… two left.' Sasha panicked.

'Relax. All it is… is a big… slow moving… target!' Sasha thought, letting one of her two remaining arrow fly at the Titan. It the Titan in the eye, but the Titan had no reaction to it. It continued to walk towards Sasha.

'Only one left… but if I miss… we can't escape. If I miss, me and the child will…' Sasha thought as she knocked back her last arrow, pulling the draw string back. The Titan wrapped it's arms around Sasha pulling her towards his mouth when she grabbed the arrow and stabbed it in it;s remaining eye. She slammed her fist into the Titan's jaw and slid out of it's grasp, before running away.

'I was able to slip out because of the blood… Now to find that girl…'

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Southern Group**

* * *

"Connie! Calm down." Reiner yelled as Connie was racing ahead of the group. The group had been traveling for a while. The only village they had passed was the village east of the warehouse they were being kept at. By now, Lynne and Mika had reunited with the group.

"There could be Titans anywhere! Come back!" Reiner yelled just as they entered the outskirts of town. Connie raced forward, looking around to see if anyone was there.

"You're kidding…" Connie said as he continued to go through town.

"Anyone?! Is anyone there?!" Connie yelled, pulling his horse to a stop, while the rest of his group caught up with him.

"It's me! Connie! I came back!" Connie screamed into the air. No a single sound was heard. The rest of the group was able to join him.

"Connie, you need to calm down. Screaming will only bring Titans to us." Kagome said, trying to placate the boy.

"My house!" Connie said before turning his horse around, heading for his house.

"Connie!" Reiner yelled as the group went after him.

"Dad… Mom…Sunny… Martin! Please, be okay!" Connie said to himself as he rode towards his house. He opened his eyes just in time and reared his horse back to stop it. In front of him, where his house stood, was a Titan lying on top of it.

"Connie! Get back!" Reiner said, pulling the boy and his horse back slightly as the thr rest of the group finally caught up to Connie.

"It's… my house." Connie mumbled, staring at the Titan.

"Connie…" Reiner said, his face aghast. Gergar came rushing ahead, moving his horse in front of the two boys.

"You two stay back!" He told Reiner and Connie.

"I'll scout the area." Lynne said, taking Mika and Bertolt with her as they began to ride around town to see if anyone was there since a Titan was present.

As Gergar, Reiner and Connie stared at the Titan, Kagome had arrived at the side of the house, staring directly at the Titan.

"Oi Gergar, come here and check this out." Kagome told the man. Gergar moved his horse over to where Kagome was and his eyes widened.

"Wait, it's… It can't move?" Gergar asked, staring at the limbs and body of the Titan that was lying on Connie's broken house.

"Not with those legs…" Kagome replied.

"Th…then how? How did it even get here?" Gergar replied. The group stared at the Titan in horror and fear.

"I don't know…" Kagome replied as she stared at the Titan.

"I'm going to look around town." Gergar said before heading off. Kagome then turned back to Connie, who was staring at the Titan with a dead look in his eyes.

"Connie."

"Connie."

"CONNIE!" Kagome all but screamed. Connie shook out of his daze to see Kagome in front of him.

"Kagome-san?" Connie asked.

"I know you're panicking right now. But I need you to calm down. Are there any other villages south of here?" Kagome asked.

"No. This is the closest village to Wall Rose." Connie replied.

"Okay. We'll wait for Lynne and the others. Connie… we'll find answers, okay? But I need you to keep a calm head. Right now, we are in Titan infested area. Any mistake can get you killed." Kagome told the boy, putting her hand on his shoulder before moving her horse away from the fallen Titan. She got off her horse and tied it to a near by pole, Reiner, Bertolt and Connie following her actions.

"Hai." His voice came out in a plea as he looked back at the Titan. A few minutes later, Lynne, Mika and Bertolt had returned with grim looks on their faces, Gergar following behind them.

"Are there any survivors?" Reiner asked once the four had come back. They shook their heads as they got off their horses.

"No… None at all." Connie's frame shook as he looked down. Reiner and Bertolt grimaced as they stared at Connie. A tear fell down Connie's face.

"It's all over… My hometown… It's gone forever." Connie said as tears fell down his face. Reiner went up to Connie and put a hand on his shoulder, looking away in pain and grim.

"Hey! Something's strange here." Gergar said once he and the rest of the group had gotten of their horses.

"Has anyone spotted any bodies?" Gergar asked. The group shook their heads.

"No." Mika replied.

"I haven't." Bertolt said.

"Neither have I." Lynne said.

"How is that even possible? Titans come and not a single drop of blood?" Gergar asked when Lynne cut in.

"Everyone must've escaped! It means nobody here was eaten. Including your family, too." Lynne exclaimed.

"I see… That's got to be it!" Connie replied, a somewhat relieved look on his face.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable to think Titans ate everyone without leaving blood behind." Lynne replied.

"But, if the village was really evacuated… why are the houses all smashed up? And even if they could escape... why is there this Titan here? How did it get here?" Kagome whispered to herself as she looked at the town from where she stood.

'That's not all that's unbelievable. If the entire village was really evacuated, why would Titans obliterate these houses with nobody in them? But really boggles my mind is the stables. If they tried to escape without horses, their chances of survival would be slim.' Gergar thought before getting himself together.

"Everyone got their torches?" Gergar asked.

"Let's move! Our mission now is to locate and assess the breach in the wall!"

"Yes sir!" Reiner replied as they all ran to their horses and mounted them. Just as Connie was about to leave, he hear a moaning sound and turned around to see the Titan trying to talk.

"Enough with the chit-chat." Reiner said, shocking Connie.

"But it… I think… it…" Connie replied in a soft voice.

"Connie! Do you understand the situation we're in?! Hundred of thousands of lives depend on whether we complete this mission or not! Your family might have escaped, but it's not over yet! If you're a soldier, then put the mission first!" Reiner yelled before heading after the group, who had already left.

"Yeah. Good point." Connie replied, snapping the reins of his horse as he went after Reiner.

'If Titans have gotten past us… if Miche died… have Titans gotten to Wall Sina?' Kagome thought as she wondered about her friends, family and Levi.

"Please be safe…" Kagome whispered as she began to lead the group to find the breach in the wall.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Western Team**

* * *

"We're getting close to the wall now, so there's no people living in the area." One soldier said.

"Right. That didn't take us very long. All right, let's head to the south." Nanaba replied.

"What for? There shouldn't be any villages south of here." Ymir asked.

"We need to find the location that the wall was breached. We'll ride along the wall from the west until we find it." Nanaba replied.

"But Christa and I don't have our gear? There's probably Titans roaming everywhere to our south." Ymir told Nanaba.

"It's possible that we could be killed and eaten. Let the two of us withdraw from the front." Ymir asked.

"Ymir…" Christa gasped.

"You can't. I'll need somebody to relay back a report. I know how you feel, but you signed up for this as a soldier." Nanaba told her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Eastern Defense Group**

* * *

One of the scouts was fleeing on horseback as a Titan chased after him on foot. The soldier was leading the Titan towards a row of cannons all loaded and ready for fire by the Military Police that had arrived at Pixis' command.

"The target had come within range!" A voice yelled out as a scout brought the Titan closer.

"All cannons, prepare to fire!"

"Not yet! Wait for the order!" The leader of the group yelled to the men below.

"Fire!" The leader yelled once the Titan had reached the first house. All the cannons sounded off as they bombarded the Titan with bombshells. And to make the final blow, Rico swept through and slashed at the Titan's nape.

"Did I get 'em?" She asked as she landed on the nearby roof.

"You did it, Captain Rico! At this rate, they'll never break our defense." Another Survey Corps member replied, landing on the roof next to her.

"No… The Titan's strength is in numbers. If they attack as a group, this line won't stand a chance." Rico replied before looking down.

"But… what is it? Something isn't…" Rico wondered.

"This is strange…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Eastern Side**

 **Group of Military Police and Survey Corps near Wall Rose**

* * *

"Captain Hannes. Is something wrong?" One soldier asked.

"We haven't spotted a single Titan yet. We've got to be getting close to the hole now." Hannes replied.

"And yet, doesn't it seem awful quiet around here?" He told the group. As they continued to ride along the eastern side of the wall, heading south.

"Hopefully, we can sneak in and out without stirring up a storm." Hannes said.

* * *

 **Southern Team**

 **11 Hours after Titan Spotting**

* * *

The group was traveling very slowly, the horses walking, as they all carried torches lit with fire. They were breath calmly yet in fear as they traveled in the dark.

'When? When will they show? What will happen? At any second, they could leap out from the shadows.' Gergar thought as they slowly made their way through the dark. Kagome took the lead of the group, with Connie and Reiner in front with her. Lynne took the middle with Mika, and Gergar and Bertolt were left with the rear.

'No… The closer we get to the hole, the more inevitable it becomes. Damn it. This is driving me crazy!' Gergar thought, clenching his fist tightly around his torch.

Kagome, on the other hand, was moving her eyes everywhere, her pupils dilating, her breaths coming out short. Connie had drifted slightly behind in fear, and she didn't blame him. She would probably do the same in his position. Defenseless, with no 3D Maneuver Gear, and barely able to see.

'Damn it. This day just gets better and better.' Kagome all but cursed in her head, her fingernails piercing the torched stick.

'When? When will we find the hole? When will all of this come to an end?' She wondered. She eyes darted over to the side when she heard a rustle, only to see that Connie and his horse was still somewhat by her side.

'Where is the hole? It's been hours.' Gergar thought as he gritted his teeth.

The group continued to travel slowly. Their breaths coming out short and quiet, yet raspy, their eyes trained and watching for any sudden movement. Suddenly, flickering lights began to appear in front of them. Kagome stopped moving, halting the rest of their group as they watched the lights come closer to them, only to see the Western group coming towards them with torches lit.

The two groups looked at each other with grim faces. Gergar slowly rode up front to Kagome's side as the two groups huddled around each other.

"Did you follow the wall here, too?" Kagome asked Nanaba, her face showing signs of weariness and horror from the past 11 hours.

"Yeah. Where did you find the hole?" Nanaba asked. Kagome and Gergar's faces went pale, more so than before, as did the rest of their groups.

'No… That can't be… You can't be serious...' Kagome thought.

'If there's no hole…' Gergar panicked.

"Huh?" Gergar asked.

"We didn't find anything to the west. Didn't you find it your way?" Nanaba asked.

"No… There's no hole this way either."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Sorry there wasn't too much action in this one. The next chapter will have the battle at Castle Utgard and more revelations…** ** **More reviews = quicker and steamier (once they are reunited) chapter.****

 **Keep reading and hope you enjoyed it:)**


	21. Battle of Castle Utgard

**Hi everyone. Hope you are liking the story so far. This chapter has MUCH more action. Hope you all enjoy. REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

 **Comment on whether Kagome should lose control of her secret or not?**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Where did you find the hole?" Nanaba asked. Kagome and Gergar's faces went pale, more so than before, as did the rest of their groups.

'No… That can't be…' Kagome thought.

'If there's no hole…' Gergar panicked.

"Huh?" Gergar asked.

"We didn't find anything to the west. Didn't you find it your way?" Nanaba asked.

"No… There's no hole this way either."

* * *

"Uso…" Nanaba mumbled under her breath.

"Is it possible we missed it?" Lynne asked in a panicked voice.

"No way. Not a hole large enough for a Titan to fit through." Henning, the soldier from Nanaba's team replied.

"Damn it. What the hell is going on?" Gergar cursed. Kagome looked back to see the faces of her subordinates. They all wore pale, shocked faces. Looking at Nanaba's group, she noticed that Christa and Ymir weren't looking any better.

"Should we go back and look again?" Gergar asked.

"We'll need to, but the horses and the rest of us are exhausted." Nanaba replied.

"Does anyone know the area around here? Somewhere to stay the night?" Kagome asked. No one replied.

"If only we had some moonlight… we could…" Nanaba said, staring up at the cloudy sky. The clouds began to drift, letting the moonlight pass through gradually. As the moonlight came through, the ground was somewhat lit and the scouts were able to see where they were.

"Over there…" Kagome pointed out. Nanaba and Gergar turned to where Kagome was pointing.

"Castle ruins?" Gergar mumbled as the combined group stared at the building far off in the distance.

"Let's go." Nanaba said as she moved her horse. The rest of the scouts followed in a large pack as they made their way towards the castle ruins.

"It looks like a mess, but we can make it work for one night of rest." Gergar replied, getting off his horse and leading him into the stables, followed by the rest of the group.

"Right. Luckily the moon is out." Nanaba replied, holding up her torch to take a look at their temporary resting place.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **With the rest of Survey Corps**

 **Towards Ehrmich**

* * *

"Hange…" Levi called out.

"Hey, four-eyes." He tried again. Hange didn't reply.

"Are you hobbies so boring that playing with rocks is somehow fun for you?" Levi asked, his eyes sharply pinned on the researcher.

"Yes. This one in particular. After all, it's no ordinary rock. It's a hardened fragment of skin left behind by the Female Titan when you fought with her, Eren." Hange replied.

"Wait… what happened to Annie? Where is she?" Eren asked, suddenly wondering what had happened to the traitor.

"The Cardinal Lord took her from us. Annie Leonhart is under the custody of him now." Hange replied.

"What will he do with her?" Mikasa asked, ready to slice the witch open if she dared come after Eren again.

"That's not your concern anymore." Levi replied. Mikasa gave the captain a glare, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Wait… it didn't evaporate?" Armin asked, turning his attention back to the piece of hardened skin in Hange's hand.

"Right! Annie reverted from a Titan, but it's still intact even though it was broken off her body. It didn't evaporate. It didn't disappear." Hange replied.

"So I was wondering, 'What if?'. When I was comparing it to a piece of the wall, it's pattern and composition were almost exact. In other words, the wall is a barricade of humongous Titans. And if I'm right, the surface is constructed with hardened Titan skin, just like the Female Titan's." Hange said, looking at Pastor Nick in the corner of her eyes as he closed his eyes in resign.

"That's exactly what Armin was saying…" Mikasa told Hange, when Petra came riding up next to the wagon near Levi.

"Then…." Armin's eyes dilated as they grew wide in shock. Hange covered Armin's face with her hand as she continued to talk.

"Let me finish, Armin. As it stands, we'll be hard pressed to fill the hole in Wall Rose. That is, unless we can find the perfect boulder to plug it. But if… But if Eren, in his transformed state, could use the Titans' hardening ability to seal the hole in the wall…" Hange left her sentence hanging as the group turned to look at Eren.

"Use me… to seal the wall?" Eren said in a shocked voice.

"The material should be about the same. And seeing how the hardened section won't evaporate, even after you revert from a Titan… it's possible…" Hange told them.

"I think it's well worth the risk to try. And if it works, reclaiming Wall Rose can be possible, too. What if we carried the plan out at night?" Armin asked.

"At night?" Hange asked.

"Yes. During the night, when Titans can't move." Armin replied.

"Ah. That makes sense. If the group was small enough, you could sneak all the way to Wall Maria. The current situation is as bad as it gets, but… at least we have a ray of hope." Hange said, thinking about the possibility.

"Yes, but remember, this all depends on whether Eren can seal the hole or not." Armin said with a slightly dejected voice as he turned to face his friend. Eren let out a gasp.

"I realize asking this hardly seems fair, but… do you think you can do it?" Hange asked. Everyone in the wagon stared at Eren, waiting for an answer. Just as he was about to answer, Levi cut in.

"It doesn't matter what you think." All heads turned around to face Levi.

"You have to. There's no other choice. We're out of options. Our forces are struggling so desperately, there's nothing else they can do. You have to succeed." Levi told Eren, staring the boy in his eyes.

"Hai. I will do what ever it takes to seal the hole in the wall." Eren replied back with a determined look.

"The basement… the basement my dad told me about." Eren said, pulling out the key from underneath his shirt. Just as he was about to continue, he was cut off by Petra, who had sided along side the wagon.

"Levi-hecho. We've received word from the Commander. There will be a meeting once we stop in Ehrmich." Petra told the Captain.

"Very well." Levi replied. Petra saluted before heading back to her position in the ranks, giving her captain heated eyes as she left. A few minutes later, Hange was able to make out small lights lined towards the sky.

"It's Ehrmich District." Hange announced once she was clearly able to see the lighted gate. The Survey Corps made their way into Ehrmich and stopped at a near by warehouse to prep for their mission. They were joined by a few squads of the Military Police that had decided to join them.

Once the wagon had stopped, the group exited the wagon. Armin, Mikasa and Eren were escorted by another scout to Levi's squad, who then helped the three get suited into their 3D Manuever Gear and get ready for their mission. Meanwhile, Levi and Hange headed off to their meeting with Erwin, bringing Pastor Nick along with them.

"Good. You're just in time. Gather around." Erwin said as the three walked through the doors.

"Has he opened his mouth yet?" Erwin said, gesturing towards the Pastor.

"No." Hange replied.

"Very well. Listen up. This information is not to be spread to anyone else. In a few moments, Cadets Jaegar, Ackerman, Arlet and Kirsten will be escorted here by the Special Operations Squad. They will be key informants and players in this mission." Erwin began to give the officials in the room a run down of all the information the were able to get and the plans for the mission when Eren, Mikasa and Armin were brought into the room by Petra, Oluo and Gunther, Jean being brought in by Eld.

"Come on in." Erwin said. He began to tell the cadets the plan for the night and the mission layout when a scout came rushing into the room.

"What is it?" Erwin asked, wondering why the scout had interrupted an important and confidential meeting.

"The Cardinal Lord has sent a messenger." The scout saluted and told his commander.

"Bring them in." The scout nodded and gestured for the guests behind him to come into the room.

"Sango? Miroku? Inuyasha? What are you guys doing here? And Inuyasha, what's with that outfit?" Eren asked. Everyone was staring at the trio that had just enetered the room. Whilst Sango and Miroku were dressed in their Survey Corps uniform, Inuyasha wasn't.

"You're wearing the same thing Kagome wore before! During the retake of Trost. That means…. You're the messenger from the Cardinal Lord." Armin said, piecing together the facts.

"Looks like we got a know-it-all here." Inuyasha bit out before turning to Erwin and the three saluted to their commander.

"Commander, my brother sent me here with news regarding the Female Titan." Inuyasha told the room.

"What does Lord Taisho need? Is Leonhart awake? Has she opened her mouth?" Erwin asked.

"No. According to my brother, she woke up, panicked and tried to transform, but couldn't because we took her ring away and chained her arms away from her mouth. She then crystallized her body in a case of hardened crystal just as we came rushing into the room. No matter what we have tried, the crystal isn't seeming to break." Inuyasha replied.

"You're kidding right?" Eren asked.

"Brat, does it look like I am?" Inuyasha growled at Eren, who flinched back.

"Sesshomaru said that he will have the crystallized body transported back to the HQ and will be stored in the dungeons under tight security." Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you. Come to the table. We're discussing the plans for tonight. Once we're done, Taisho, get suited into our uniform." The three nodded and walked up to the large table covered in documents as they began to listen to Erwin.

Once the meeting was over, Eren, Mikasa and Armin had been whisked off by Hange to get ready while Levi and his squad took Pastor Nick around the district to see if he would spill what he knew after seeing the horrors of the wall being breached. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango headed off to their lift where their horses and squad were waiting.

"Inuyasha… I believe that was the first time I have ever heard you call Sesshomaru-sama by his name. What is this? A change in heart?" Sango teased the white-haired male.

"Urusai. I knew it wasn't the time or place to being calling the bastard a bastard. I do know common courtesy, you know." Inuyasha growled back.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." Sango replied, before sulking slightly as the trio arrived at their lift.

"Do you think Kagome is okay?" Sango finally asked. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, wondering whether to answer on not. On their way here, they had been informed that Kagome was one of the soldiers in charge of watching over the 104th Training Corps.

"It's the wench. As much as it pains me to say this, and it does, believe me on this. The wench is not stupid or weak. She'll make the right decisions to make sure that the casualties are bare." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha's right Sango. You know Kagome best. You should know that she can handle herself out there. She's the first rank of our training corps for a reason, you know." Miroku replied, letting his cursed hand do it's magic. Gritting her teeth at the action, she bitch-slapped Miroku off his horse onto the ground, leaving the poor man with a large handprint on the ground.

"I know. I know. It's just… I'm worried…" Miroku pulled himself off the ground and re-saddled his horse.

"It's not that she's weak or anything like that. But what if she loses control?" Sango asked. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and Miroku's face grew serious.

"We just have to hope she doesn't." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

In the courtyard, Eren was walking with Hange whilst she explained things to him.

"Once we leave Ehrmich, we'll be in Titan territory." Eren listened as Hange talked to him when he was stopped by a higher-ranking scout, Moblit..

"Eren? Think you can ride a horse?" The scout asked.

"Yes. I feel fully recovered now." Eren replied.

"Yours is ready at the west life. Let's hurry." Hange let Eren get taken by the scout to his horse and turned her head to see Levi walking towards her with Pastor Nick in front, his face looking rather grim.

Levi clicked his tongue with annoyance after hearing about their current status with the Female Titan and all their knowledge regarding the situation with Wall Rose. He watched as Hange walked towards Pastor Nick.

"Have you had a change of heart yet?" Hange asked the grim-looking Pastor, whilst the Shiganshina trio and Moblit watched.

"We don't have time for this! You know, don't you?! Will you talk, or won't you?! Make up your mind please." Hange yelled in his grim-looking face.

"I cannot say. The other believers are the same as I, and that will never change." Pastor Nick replied.

"Well thanks for nothing! We're so grateful for all the help you've been!" Hange told the man and turned around, heading back to Eren when Pastor Nick continued to talk.

"It's too great a decision for a single person to make. The Order of the Walls must always adhere to the sacred will we're bound to obey." Pastor Nick said.

"Whose will? God or something?" Hange asked.

"I cannot say anything. However, I can inform you of a name, who under their sacred will, we were instructed to monitor." Pastor Nick told the group standing in front of him. Levi listened carefully asked Hange questioned him.

"Monitor?" Hange asked.

"That person joined the Scouts as of this year." Eren's eyes widened.

Moments later, Sasha walked through the door.

"Excuse me. I am from the 104th Corps. It's Sasha Blause." Sasha introduced herself before realizing that she hadn't been heard.

"Her?" Eren asked.

"Who's that?" Hange asked as Sasha approached the group, trying to get Hange's attention.

"Um, this is for, Section Commander." Sasha said, but once again, she was ignored.

"You must find her at once. Only she… She may know the truths, which even we cannot perceive. This is all the information I can share." Pastor Nick said, closing his eyes.

"If she's in the 104th Corps, then she's deep in the front lines right now." Hange realized.

"Let's go. We have to hurry." Eren said, turning to head to his horse when he bumped into Sasha.

"Sasha?" Eren asked as he saw his comrade sitting on the floor, knowing that she had been out in Wall Rose during the attack.

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa asked. Sasha remembered her message and grabbed it before pushing her way towards Hange.

"Upon my arrival, I gave my report to the Commander. Afterwards, I was entrusted to deliver this message to the Section Commander." Sasha said, handing the message roll to Hange.

"Message? Thank you. Good work." Hange said, walking past after leaving a steamed potato in Sasha's hands before turning to see Eren talking to Sasha.

"Sasha, is everyone alright?" Eren asked.

"No. It's not. The titans… at first they were walking… but then, all of a sudden, they turned into Abnormals. We separated to warn the villages. That's the last time I saw anyone else from our Training Corps." Sasha told Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hange and Levi.

"Thanks." Hange replied.

"So, who is this girl in the 104th Corps?" Hange asked whilst the three loaded gas into their tanks.

"She's the shortest one in the group." Eren told Hange.

"She's got golden hair.., and um… she's cute." Armin replied.

"She's always hanging around Ymir." Mikasa added on.

"Ymir?" Hange asked, her eyes wide open, whilst Levi's eyes narrowed at Mikasa's words.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **At Castle Utgard**

* * *

"Ymir… you…." Reiner said, staring at the canned food in his hands and at Ymir, who was hunched over an opened crate. All was peaceful. The cadets and soldiers were getting some sleep when Lynne came rushing down.

"Everyone, wake up. Get to the tower. Quickly." Lynne yelled, waking up everyone in the room. The group hurried up to the roof and stared out at the lands with shocked, horrified faces.

"Uso…" Connie said, staring down below.

"You're fucking kidding, right?" Mika bit out, clenching her fist tightly by her side. Below them, in the courtyard of the castle and in the surrounding lands, Titans were roaming the area.

"I couldn't see them in the darkness, but then the moon…" Nanaba's voice drifted off.

"Why? Why can they move? It's been so long since the sun yet." Gergar yelled out in panic.

"They can move… in the dark?" Kagome rasped out, her eyes dilating.

"What's going on here?" Christa asked.

"Hey! Look at that!" Connie said, pointing out at the distance. Everyone turned to see what Connie was pointing at, to see the Beast Titan.

"It's huge. What the hell is that? A Titan? No, it's more like… It's like a beast! Right?" Connie exclaimed, looking to the others for agreement when he saw Reiner and Bertolt's shocked faces.

"It's… headed for the wall!" Connie said as he watched the Titan head for the wall. At the same time, one of the Titans roaming in the courtyard slammed it's body against the tower that they were all on.

* * *

 **At the Same Time**

 **Ehrmich District**

* * *

Hange had called everyone in for an emergency, last meeting and had prepped them on the news that she and Erwin had received.

"Everyone understand?" Hange asked.

"Hai!" The group responed.

"We've got to go!" Eren said, rushing to the door.

"Calm down, Eren." Eren stopped and turned towards the person who had stopped him, Levi.

"You all listen, too." Levi said, talking to the Eren's friends and his own squad.

"We're going our own ways now. My squad is staying here, whilst I am coming with you." Petra went to disagree, but Levi's glare shot her complaint down.

"Despite this, understand that the rest is up to you. Erwin may have thrown together your squad, but everything's riding on you doing things right. Got it, Armin? Work with Hange and combine your knowledge. I will only give support. The rest is up to you." Levi said, turning his head to face Armin.

"Yes sir!" Armin replied.

"Hecho, you're still injured from our last expedition." Gunther spoke out.

"I'm fine. A few stiff joints won't stop me. Not now." Levi replied, his eyes drifting back to the three from 104th corps.

"Mikasa. I don't know why you're so attached to Eren, but… use the utmost of your ability to protect Eren at all costs." Levi told her.

"Yes, sir. Of course." Mikasa replied.

"You're not coming with us? Armin asked.

"I will be. However, it's not my fight. It's yours." Levi said, looking Eren in the eye.

"Eren. Learn how to restrain yourself. Don't succumb to rage and lose sight of the goal. We can't afford another mistake." Levi said.

"Hai!" Eren replied.

* * *

 **Back at Castle Utgard**

* * *

"Wait. Oi. Wait, wait, wait up! Don't you be coming in here!" Gergar screamed as the Titans began to surround the tower, some of them pounding away at the door to the tower.

"You're fricking kidding me. Gotta be fricking kidding me." Gergar cursed as he pulled out his blades, Lynne and Henning doing the same as him.

"I'd be drinking right now if it wasn't for you! This is all your fault!" Gergar held out his blades, screaming down at the Titans.

"Stand back, rookies." Nanaba said as she and Kagome went racing forwards, ahead of the cadets and stood at the edge of the tower where Gergar, Lynne and Henning were.

"Leave it to us. It's time to show off our 3D Maneuver Gear." Nanaba said, facing the cadets as she drew out her blades out.

"Nanaba-san." Christa muttered as she stood on the railing of the tower, looking down at the chaos.

"Don't worry." Connie, Christa, Ymir, Mika, Reiner and Bertolt looked at Kagome who was still facing them.

"We'll take them out. Leave it to us to protect you." Kagome said, whipping her blades out in moments as she went to stand next to Nanaba.

"Let's go." Nanaba yelled as she, Gergar, Lynne and Henning jumped off the ledge, headed for the Titans. Kagome stared down below, wondering where had everything gone wrong since they arrived at the abandoned castle before jumping off to help her comrades.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Two Hours Prior**

* * *

"It looks like someone has recently been here. Look at this stuff." Gergar said as he wandered off to see what else was there.

"That's odd for a place this near the wall." Nanaba replied.

"Some bandits probably used it as a base." Lynne said, thinking of a possible reason.

"It said 'Ruins of Utgard Castle' on one of the signs. Who would have thought there was a castle around here?" Nanaba said as she huddled next to the fire they had made.

"Hey, check it out. Look what I found." Gergar said, walking into the room with a bottle in his hands.

"Gergar… is that booze I see?" Lynne asked.

"You're kidding me right?" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah. What the heck does it say?" Gergar said, looking at the label.

"You're not going to drink it now, are you?" Kagome asked.

"Don't be stupid. Not at a time like this." Gergar retorted.

"Convenient… All this contraband to enjoy ourselves with." Henning said, looking at the boxes in the room.

"Now you're making us sound like the bandits." Nanaba replied, getting laughter from Lynne and Gergar.

"You guys should try to get some sleep." Kagome said, getting the 104th corps attention.

"Titans won't be roaming around at this hour, but the rest of us will take turns keeping watch. We'll leave here four hours before daybreak to rescout for the breach." Kagome continued.

"Um…" Kagome turned to face Christa.

"What if the wall isn't actually broken after all? The Titans… where could they be invading from?" Christa asked.

"Find the answer to that…" All eyes turned to Gergar.

"… is our job for tomorrow." The man replied as he and Henning went upstairs to take the first watch.

"But what if… Maybe it's not nearly as bad as we thought from the start. I'm just saying, but…" Christa thought about the situation.

"It's true. There's barely any Titans around here. If the wall was really broken, that is." Kagome said, staring at the fire.

"The only group we've really seen was during the initial sighting." Nanaba told them. Ymir's eyes widened and she turned to Connie.

"Connie? What about your village?" Ymir asked.

"It was destroyed. Crushed to sticks and rubble by Titans." Connie replied.

"I see… How awful…" Ymir mumbled.

"But nobody there was eaten. I think they all escaped, so there's that to be thankful for." Connie added.

"Wasn't the village destroyed?" Ymir asked.

The houses and stuff were wrecked, but the villagers made it out safely. If anyone was eaten, then… there would have been blood and remains. But there wasn't any of that, so it's the only explanation." Connie told Ymir.

"You say that Connie, and I don't mean to discourage you, but how did they escape?" Kagome asked the boy. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm sure Gergar noticed this as well. Did you pass by the stables at all? Because all the horses were still there." Kagome told Connie.

"No..." Connie whispered, his eyes widening.

"I'm not saying that your village was wiped out. But, my question is how did they escape? Is there another village near by yours?" Kagome asked.

"No. Our village is the most southward village in the area. However, there is a village west of mine. Maybe they were able to get help from there." Connie replied.

"Is that so? Then, that's good." Kagome said. She didn't want to continue on the subject, even though she knew the possibility of that was highly unlikely. After all, that village had been demolished and in the process of remodeling when she had gone on her training trip with Levi a while ago. Thinking of Levi made her insides clench with fear and worry.

"I wonder…" Kagome was about to start when Connie interrupted her.

"Still… I can't stop thinking about it… There was that Titan at my house. It couldn't move on it's own, but it was lying right on top of my house. But it's weird… I don't know why, but it reminded me of my mother…" Connie said.

"Connie… you're still saying that? You-" Reiner was cut off by Ymir's laughter.

"What an idiot. You think your mother might have been that Titan?! Then how come you're so damn short, huh? Come on, Connie! I know you were pretty stupid, but this is taking it to another level!" As Ymir continued on her speel, Kagome couldn't help but think.

'If what Connie says is true, then… could it be…' Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Connie yelled at Ymir to go to sleep.

As the night continued on, Lynne and Nanaba took over watching shift. Meanwhile, Reiner confronted Ymir about her rant about Connie's village.

"About Connie's village… did you do that on purpose? If so, could you keep doing it? So he isn't worrying about them constantly?" Reiner asked.

"What are you talking about? This might do the trick. Not that I like herring, but…" Ymir cut herself off short.

"Is there anymore? Could I see?" Reiner asked. Ymir tossed the canned food over her head into Reiner's hands.

"Go for it." Ymir said.

"It's canned food huh." Reiner said, looking at it before his eyes widened when he read the label.

"What… are these letters? I can't read any of it. This says herring on it? You… are… able to read this language? Ymir… you're…" Reiner was cut off by Lynne's panicked call.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Get your damn hands away from me!" Gergar yelled as one of the Titan's reached up to grab him. Gergar chopped its fingers whilst Nanaba cut out his nape. The two landed back on the side of the tower.

"Look at that. Those little ones got crushed by the fatty. Dumbasses." Gergar yelled out.

"That was way too reckless! Couldn't you have avoided that without wasting your blades?" Nanaba asked.

"That's just how I do things. You better chalk that one up as an assist." Gergar replied.

"How heroic of you. I'll think about it." Nanaba said before looking out for her next target when she saw a flash of silver pass her.

"No wonder she's the first rank…" Gergar thought as they watched Kagome swipe the necks of two large Titans in a flash. The two then looked back down where the large Titan they had just killed crushed the smaller ones.

Lynne dropped down and cut out the nape of one of the struggling small Titans before looking at the doorway.

"Damn it. I'm too late…" She propelled herself to where Nanaba and Gergar were on the tower.

"The door is bashed in." Lynne said before heading up to tell the rookies.

"The Titans broke through. Go back down and form some sort of barricade. If you can't block them, retreat back up here as a last resort. But that doesn't mean we'll be able to help you though. I'm not sure if we'll still be alive if it comes to that." Lynne said, turning around to see her friends down below killing the Titans off and other Titans coming in the distance.

"But, we've all got to do what we're trained to do. Give it all we've got till we die."" Lynne told them.

"Got it!" The 104th corps yelled as they headed downstairs. Running down the stairs, Reiner grabbed a torch and continued down.

"I'll go see how far they've come through. You guys grab boards or rods or whatever you can find and bring them fast." Reiner yelled as he opened the first door and headed down.

"Reiner!" Christa and Connie yelled out.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the tower, Kagome and Lynne had just killed off another Titan.

"Lynne, you alright?" Kagome asked once they had landed back on the side of the tower, their grapples stuck in the bricks.

"Yeah. Just winded. Arigato." Lynne said, holding her side. One of the Titans, whilst she had been assisting Kagome in a kill, had grabbed at her, squeezing her tightly before Kagome was able to get her out.

"Help Henning out over there." Kagome said, gesturing to where Henning was hacking at a Titan's nape.

"I'll take care of the ones over here." Kagome replied before jumping away from the roof.

"Wakata." Lynne replied before heading off to assist Henning.

"Come at me." Kagome mumbled under her breath, as she stared at the two tall Titans that were steadily approaching her, their arms reaching out for her.

"As if." She said. Sending one of her grappling hooks into the first Titan's nape, she slashed it out before jumping onto the second's head.

"Die!"

* * *

 **Hope you like the first part. Look forward to more action and the reunion of the Scouts and 104** **th** **Corps in the next part. Will Kagome's secret be revealed? What is she?  
**

 **More reviews = faster chapters**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**


	22. The Jaw Titan

**Sorry it's taken so long. I had to get my life in order, with graduation and placement exams coming up. More action in this chapter.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW:)**

* * *

 **Previously**

"Help Henning out over there." Kagome said, gesturing to where Henning was hacking at a Titan's nape.

"I'll take care of the ones over here." Kagome replied before jumping away from the roof.

"Wakata." Lynne replied before heading off to assist Henning.

"Come at me." Kagome mumbled under her breath, as she stared at the two tall Titans that were steadily approaching her, their arms reaching out for her.

"As if." She said. Sending one of her grappling hooks into the first Titan's nape, she slashed it out before jumping onto the second's head.

"Die!"

* * *

Kagome flicked her sword of the Titan's blood as she cut out the second Titan's nape. She jumped back to the tower for support as she watched the two Titans evaporate.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Christa was attending to Reiner's bite wound that he got from a smaller Titan while Connie thanked Reiner for helping him.

"I think it's broken." Christa said. Mika handed Christa a bottle of alcohol, which she spilt on the wound, causing Reiner to flinch in pain.

"Yeah, just my luck." Reiner replied.

"We'll need a splint and a bandage. I know." Standing up, Christa ripped her skirt and began to bandage Reiner's wound.

"You okay Reiner?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. More or less." Reiner replied.

"By the way Christa… My hand got scraped up a bit, too…" Ymir started off.

"Huh? Just spit on it or something." Connie told Ymir before turning back to face Reiner. Ymir stuck her tongue out behind Connie's back.

"Sorry about that, Reiner. It seems like you're always saving my ass. Speaking of which, Annie risked her life to save me, too. I've got to pay you back soon." Connie said.

"Not really. It's the normal thing to do. Because we're soldiers." Reiner replied.

"I wonder. I doubt I could ever be that brave. Hey, Bertolt. Has Reiner always been like this?" Connie asked.

"No… In the past, Reiner was more of a warrior. Unlike now." Bertolt replied.

"What does that mean? What do you mean by warrior?" Reiner asked.

"For now, let's try to gather anything useful we can find." Ymir said walking up the stairs.

"That way when we die, we can do so without regrets." Ymir continued as she stared out one of the windows in the castle tower at the courtyard below.

"That's the Scouts for you… They're on a completely different level from other soldiers." She said as she stared at the evaporating bodies on the ground and Kagome's flashing movement as she cut down two more Titans. At the same time, Nanaba cut the back of the Titan's feet while Gergar cut the nape out, killing the Titan.

"That's mostly it for the big ones." Gergar said once he and Nanaba had retreated back to the tower, joining up with Kagome.

"It's a good thing we have this tower." Nanaba replied, catching her breath.

"Yeah, we might actually survive." Gergar added on. Lynne and Henning joined up with the three after killing another Titan.

"We'll go check on the recruits!" Lynne yelled before heading up the tower with Henning.

"Okay." Kagome replied. Just as they flew up, a whooshing sound echoed in the night. Nanaba, Gergar and Kagome turned to look for the cause of the sound.

"What's that sound?" Gergar asked. Seconds later, something hit the courtyard ground and dirt and dust began to cloud the air.

"The horses!" Nanaba said, staring at the dead horses and crushed stables. At the same time, at the top of the tower, Lynne and Henning stood on the edge of the roof, watching from above.

"What the hell is that sound?" Henning asked as he looked around as the whooshing sound came once again. This time, something hit the top of the tower. Kagome, Nanaba and Gergar watched as parts of the tower fell from above, among the pieces were Lynne and Henning.

"Lynne! Henning!" Nanaba yelled out as she, Kagome and Gergar saw their bodies fly through the air.

* * *

Hearing the sounds and crashing from above, Connie, Chrstia, Ymir, Mika, Reiner and Bertolt came rushing up the stairs to the rooftop to see part of the tower missing. Nanaba, Gergar and Kagome were on the roof, holding two bodies. Gergar held Lynne's body down while Kagome was setting Henning's body down.

"It's no use. They both died instantly." Gergar said, gently putting Lynne's body on the ground. Nanaba looked down at the two dead bodies in front of her, looking at the glassy eyes of her friend.

"This can't be…" Christa whispered, holding her hands to her mouth.

"It's him!" Connie said, staring out at the distance.

"The one that walked off towards the wall! That Beast Titan did this! Ahh!" Connie said, pulling away from the ledge that he had been looking over. He saw a large horde of Titans running towards the castle ruins.

"A group of Titans approaching. More that twice the number from earlier!

"Uso…" Christa said, her feet staggering away backwards as she stared at the mass of Titans walking towards them.

"What did you say?" Gergar asked, looking at Connie with a shocked look.

"Their timing is too perfect, like it's part of some strategy. But who is the brain behind it?" Kagome wondered.

"I get the feeling they've been toying with us from the start." Nanaba said, gritting her teeth as she glared out into the distance. Just then, they heard a loud howling sound and turned to see the Beast Titan roaring and waving its arms. As it did, the Titans at the base of the tower ran up to it and began to claw at the building.

* * *

Above, at the top of the tower, everyone panicked and held their grounds as the tower shook. Nanaba, Gergar and Kagome lept off the roof and clung to the side of the tower before hacking away at the Titans.

'This is bad.' Nanaba thought, looking at her gas tanks. 'My gas is all but gone!' She spiraled around one of the larger Titans and cut out his nape with a swipe.

"Did I get it?" She muttered before looking in shock as the Titan who she just killed toppled over, knocking one of the other towers down.

"Come and get it bastards." Kagome snarled as she sped past two Titans, ripping out their napes with her blades, before hooking her cables to the tower and leaned on it.

"This tower won't hold much longer." Gergar said aloud. Kagome looked above her right to see Gergar and Nanaba on the side of the tower as well.

"I only have a small amount of gas left. What about you?" Nanaba asked, looking at Kagome.

"Probably the same as you. My blades are all but done. This is my last pair." Kagome said, looking down at the pair of blades in her hands. The edges were jagged and cut. She turned to look at her friends when she saw the state that Gergar was in.

"Gergar!" Kagome said as she stared at the blood dripping down the left side of Gergar's face.

"Huh. No gas here, and I used up all my blades. Ah, my head is pounding." Gergar said before turning towards Nanaba.

"Those blunt ones the last you have left?" Nanaba nodded. The three of the looked back down at the Titans clawing at the building.

"How many did the five of us kill?" Gergar asked.

"I wonder." Kagome said.

"I don't know. I didn't have the luxury to count." Nanaba replied. The 104th cadets stared from above at the three older members.

* * *

 **At the Top of the Tower**

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Christa asked, wondering why they weren't killing Titans, instead hanging on the side of the tower.

"Think about it." Ymir's voice cut the silence, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"They've been fighting Titans for god knows how long. Not to mention, two have already died. We don't have an unlimited supply of gas and blades. My guess is that they're running short." Ymir said.

"What are we going to do?" Christa asked, her voice wobbling.

"There's nothing we can do." Reiner said.

"He's right! We've got no weapons, no uniform. We don't even have horses to get away on. We're stuck here." Connie said, before staring down to see Gergar's body falling off the building.

* * *

 **On the Side of the Tower**

* * *

"You know what? I think I did a pretty good job myself." Gergar mumbled out.

"But the thing is… I wish I could have a drink before I go."

"Gergar…" Nanaba said, turning towards Gergar with a feared look, but it quickly changed to horror as Gergar's head hung forward. The blood dripping off his face in a rapid pace.

"Sorry Nanaba, Kagome. I must have hit my head somewhere." Kagome stared with a horrified look. She couldn't bare to see anymore of her comrades… her friends die tonight.

"I can't hold… on any longer." Gergar's hooks fell out of the side of the tower and his body went falling down into the hands of a Titan.

"Gergar!" Nanaba yelled as she went to cut the nape of the Titan. Meanwhile, Kagome hacked at the hands of the Titan, said Titan dropping Gergar's partially-alive body into a hole in the tower.

As Nanaba's blades met the Titan's nape, her blades broke, the jagged pieces flying in the air. Kagome zipped around the fallen Titan, hacking at another one's nape before flying back to the side of the tower.

Nanaba shot her hooks at the tower, and rested on it again, staring at her broken blades, when large shadows covered her body. Looking up, she stared right at the faces of many Titans that had swarmed around.

"NANABA! Get out of there!" Kagome yelled.

The 104th cadets stared in shock and horror as two more soldiers were caught by the Titans. By the looks of it, Gergar had passed away from the massive injuries to the head.

"They got him." Connie said, dropping to her knees. Christa picked up a stone on the floor of the tower and threw it down at the Titans.

"Quit it, Christa. The tower's about to crumble! You'll fall!" Ymir shouted, pulling the blonde away from the edge.

"But they're dying in our place!" Christa yelled back, staring at the Titans below, who seemed to have caught Nanaba.

"Nanaba…" Christa mumbled staring below.

"No! No! Father! No!" Nanaba kept yelling, tears running down her face. Around her were 5 Titans pulling at her body. Already one of her legs had been ripped off.

"Nanaba!" Kagome yelled, blinking away tears as she continued to hack at a Titan's nape to help get to Nanaba.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again! Father! No!" Nanaba yelled out as a Titan lifted her towards his mouth and bit off her head.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed and she flew past, slicing the nape of the Titan that had just killed Nanaba before returning to the side of the tower. Tears ran towards her face as she saw the bodies of her friends being eaten.

"Damn it all to hell!" Connie said, sliding down to the ground, slamming his fist against the wall. All was silent… until they heard the sound of 3D Manuever Gear. In an attempt not to cause more damage to the tower, Kagome pulled her wires back. The wires tangled in her movements and she fell to the tower floor hard, her arms scraping against the cold stone.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she picked her body off the ground, rubbing her shoulder. Once she saw that she was fine, Kagome checked her gauge on her gas tanks and blades. Blood was splattered over her coat and uniform, her face streaked with a line of blood across the cheek.

"Kagome… your alive." Christa said, stumbling over as she crashed into the older girl's arms.

"Shhh. Don't cry Christa." Kagome said, smoothing Christa's hair as the girl burrowed her face into Kagome's chest, seeking comfort.

"What's going on Kagome?" Kagome looked up from Christa's head to see the rest of the 104th cadets giving her scared and grim looks.

"This is my last set of blades and I'm got barely any gas left." Kagome replied, knocking her knuckles against the gas tank, hearing a hollow echo.

"Damn it! Hey… Do we gotta wait here now until the tower falls and we get eaten alive?" Connie asked, looking at everyone, before turning to Kagome.

"Is there nothing we can do about it?" He asked. Kagome looked away, unable to meet his gaze. She looked back down at Christa as the girl lifted her head slightly and saw a golden chain around her neck, hidden by her shirt. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the necklace.

"Christa… that necklace…" Christa looked up at Kagome with a shocked look.

"That necklace is the same necklace that was presented to my mistress. As my brother is the Cardinal Lord, he is the advisor and right hand of the King. Me, being the next in line, is in charge of the heir to the throne, one that I would be advising and looking after once she took the throne." Kagome said in a quiet voice so only she and Christa could hear.

"Are you… are you her?" Kagome asked. Christa shook her head but Kagome gave her a stern look.

"Christa, it may not matter to you, but it matters a great deal to me. I am under a blood oath to protect the mistress whose blood runs pure and royal, the one whose necklace you have. I will ask again, are you her?" Kagome asked. It took a while before Christa nodded her head slightly. Kagome smiled and hugged the girl.

"Don't worry. It will be alright. I won't tell anyone. You can come to me for anything, just as I will protect you from anything." Christa nodded, keeping her grip on Kagome as she sought out comfort.

"This sucks… We'll be wiped out without even finishing our mission." Connie mumbled. Christa pulled away from Kagome and went to look over the edge of the tower at the Titans.

"I… I want to keep fighting, too. If only I had some sort of weapon, then I could fight and die alongside them." Christa said. Kagome walked up and stood behind Christa, ready to stop the girl if she tried anything.

"Christa… You're still saying things like that?" Christa looked at Ymir.

"Don't you dare use their deaths. They didn't die so you'd have an excuse to get yourself killed." Christa's eyes widened.

"That's not… That's not what I meant!"

"You're not like Conny and the Scouts. They don't want to die, but you don't even care. All you want to do is die in a way that makes you seem like a hero." Ymir told the girl.

"That's… That's not…" Ymir turned away and headed towards Connie, looking for the knife he had.

"She's right Christa." Christa turned to Kagome.

"Don't take the easy way out of this. Don't let them die in vain. They died to protect you. Make sure that you honor their sacrifice." Kagome said, patting the girl on the head. Christa slowly nodded her head.

"What do you want it for? Connie asked. Kagome and Christa turned to see Ymir holding Connie's knife in her hand.

"Hmm. Well, you see… I'm going to fight with this." Ymir's eyes glazed over as she grinned maniacally.

"Ymir… What are you going to do?" Reiner asked.

"Who knows? I don't even know myself." Ymir said before walking over to Christa and holding the girl by the shoulders.

"Ymir…" Christa stared into Ymir's eyes. Kagome watched the scene carefully, making sure that the blade didn't go anywhere near Christa's being.

"Christa. You've probably forgotten all about it by now…" Ymir was cut off by the tower shaking as a Titan pounded its hand against the bricks.

"But this might be end, so… Try to remember, that promise we made training on that snowy mountain. I have no right to tell you how to live your life. So actually, this is nothing more than a hope of mine…" Ymir said. The sun began to rise, showing the signs of dawn.

"I want you… to live a life you're proud of." Ymir began to back away from Christa, heading to the other side of the tower. She tested the sharpness of the knife, before looking at Christa once more.

"Remember our promise, Christa." She said, before charging straight at Christa, knife ready in her hand.

"Ymir! Wait!" Everyone but Kagome watched in horror as the girl jumped off the tower, with Christa trying to reach for her.

"I knew it." Kagome muttered as she stared down as Ymir spilt her blood. A bright yellow streak of lightning crashed down right where Ymir had previously been. A loud roar sounded as the 104th cadets all crowed around to see what was happening. A small Titan emerged from the bright lightning and began to bite and claw at the Titan's napes.

"Is this real? Ymir is a Titan, too?" Connie asked, staring at Ymir's Titan form.

"Ymir…" Christa mumbled.

"That Titan is…" Reiner said with a look of horror, the same one on Bertolt's face.

"From that day…" Bertolt ended, remembering that day years ago, when their friend had been eaten right in front of their eyes. As Ymir went around killing more Titans, the tower shook and Christa lost her grip and fell off. Luckily, Kagome had grabbed her leg and pulled her back up, setting the girl a little farther away from the edge.

"Na… Christa, did you know?" Reiner asked, before looking down at the chaos Ymir's Titan form was making.

"That Ymir was a Titan?"

"I had no idea. I was always so close to her, too. How? How could this be?" Christa said.

"That Titan… is Ymir?" Christa said, staring at the Titan that was clinging to the side of the tower.

"In other words, she knew some of the secrets of our world. And I never suspected a thing." Reiner said.

"Hey… Do you think she's known about it? Eren's a Titan, too, but he didn't know until it happened. But Ymir is like… she is aware of being a Titan all along." Connie said.

"Are you saying she might be an enemy of humanity?" Christa asked.

"I'm saying that's one hell of a power to hide. Who knows what she might have been thinking." Connie replied.

"I wonder… What could Ymir's goal be?" Bertolt asked. Christa looked down to see Ymir get pulled off the tower and in the hands of a Titan.

"Ymir!" She yelled. Ymir was able to get a hold on the side of the tower, but a Titan grabbed both her feet. As she tried to pull away, she noticed that the bricks she was holding on to might crumble the tower, so she left go. Once she was brought down, she began to struggle and get away from the Titans.

* * *

 **At the Top of the Tower**

* * *

"What was that? Is she worried about the tower falling?" Connie asked.

"She has to be. If she wanted to, Ymir could use this power of hers to escape all on her own. And yet, she's not doing that." Christa said.

"It's you four. She's risking her life to protect you guys." Kagome said. Christa stood up on the ledge. Making sure that her charge wasn't going to fall, Kagome held onto the back of Christa's shirt.

"Don't you die, Ymir! Not in a place like this! Don't pretend like you're good, you idiot! You wanna go out in a blaze of glory?" Connie had to hold onto Christa as the girl started to lean too much.

"Are you stupid?!" He yelled at Christa.

"it's too late for you to try and get into heaven! Live for yourself, goddamnit! If you're gonna die protecting this tower, forget about it! Tear it down!" Christa yelled. Understanding what Christa was saying, Ymir clawed her way out of the other Titan's grips and began to throw the bricks of the towers at the Titans.

The tower began to fall forwards. Bertold and Reiner fell down, trying to stay on the tower. Connie held on to the edge while Kagome had to hold Christa so the girl didn't fall down.

"Hey! She's really tearing it down!" Reiner yelled out.

"Keep it up, Ymir!" Christa cheered. Ymir pulled her Titan form up to the top of the tower and stared down at the five humans.

"Want live…? Grab me!" The five grabbed onto Ymir's hair and the tower fell. Once she was on land, Connie, Reiner, Bertolt and Christa were knocked off by the wind and force of Ymir jumping down.

Unfortunately, not all the Titans were killed when the tower fell over. Slowly, one by one, they began to pop out of the ruins.

"More Titans? Hey, ugly! Go and finish the job!" Connie yelled at Ymir's Titan form.

"Kagome, get down!" Ymir turned to see Kagome on her shoulder, the girl's grabbling hooks lodged into her skin.

"You're taking me with you. I've got one pair of blades left and a tiny bit of gas, and I'm not going down with a fight, especially if you end up dying. Remember, you promised Christa." Kagome said, staring right into Ymir's Titan eyes. Ymir nodded and jumped away, heading for the Titans.

"Kagome!" Christa screamed before Connie covered her mouth.

"Stop screaming. If you keep making loud sounds, the Titans will now that we are here." Connie said.

"But Kagome is…"

"Kagome is going to be fine. Don't forget that she is on par with Humanity's Strongest, Levi." Connie replied. Ymir jumped and clawed her way up to the first Titan, dropping Kagome off on another Titan as she cut through its nape. When Kagome had killed the Titan, she used the last bit of gas to get to the last Titan in her range.

"How many more are left?" Kagome wondered as she went to slice at nape. Just as her blades made contact with the Titan's nape, her blades broke.

"Damn it!" She cursed as her gas tank ran out and she fell to the ground, her shoulder hitting a loose pile of bricks.

At the same time, just as Ymir went to bit the nape out of a Titan, just as she did, another one grabbed her by the head and slammed her body on the ground. Many Titans began to pop out of the tower ruins like they had never been injured and began to make their way over to Ymir's fallen body.

"This looks bad!" Connie said as the Titans began to approach Ymir. As soon as the first Titan grabbed her, the rest followed and began to rip and bite at Ymir's Titan form.

"Ymir is…." Connie said, his face depicting shock while Christa looked in horror as a Titan approached Kagome's body on the ground.

"This can't be…. no…" Christa said as the Titan bent down, picking Kagome's unconscious body.

"Kagome… Ymir…" Christa said, as she began to walk towards them.

"Christa!" Connie yelled, trying to get the blonde to come back to safety. After all, what could she do? She had no weapons or gas to fight the Titans.

"This can't be…. Wait! Kagome! Ymir!" Christa said, running towards the Titans that were feasting on Ymir and holding Kagome.

"Ymir…. I still haven't… I still haven't told you my real name!" Christa yelled to Ymir, hoping the Titan would wake up and get herself out of the mess. Just as she was about to pass a large brick structure, a Titan popped around it, seeing Christa running towards him. Behind her, Connie, Reiner and Bertolt were running to get to Christa, hoping they would get there in time. Just then, they heard the sound of 3D Maneuver Gear and saw the TItan fall down. Standing on the large brick structure, was Mikasa, in all her glory.

Kagome crinkled her eyes as she tried to force them open, her head pounding. She could feel blood running down the side of her face. to see the face of an ugly Titan. The grip on her body was tight, almost suffocating her. With all her strength, she grabbed her broken blade and threw it at the Titan's right eye.

Piercing it's eye, the Titan howled, letting Kagome go. Kagome felt the Titan's fingers let her go and she went plumetting down.

'Ah. I hope they make it out alive.' Kagome thought, hoping Christa made it out alive. Falling to the ground, she landed with a roll, bruising her arms as they took brunt the impact. Once she had stopped moving, she looked out to where she had last seen Christa, to see Mikasa standing over a fallen Titan.

"They've made it." Kagome sighed as she stared up at the sky. Not a second later, wire cables shot across her vision as multiple soldiers rushed passed, slicing the napes of the remaining Titans in one swoop. One of the soldiers came and ripped out the nape of the Titan that had previously grabbed her. Kagome moved out of the way as the Titan came crashing down.

"Kagome!" Looking up, Kagome saw Inyuasha standing on the downed Titan.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out. The boy jumped off the Titan and began to run to her, not caring about anything else. As soon as he was within arms reach of Kagome, he grabbed her gently and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank god. Damn it. Thank fucking god." Inuyasha mumbled in her ear as he burrowed his nose in her hair to take in her natural scent. 'She's alive. And not out of control. Thank god!' He thought.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? I've never had a reaction like this from you before." Kagome asked when Inuyasha pulled away.

"Feh. Don't expect it to happen again. It was a one-time thing." Inuyasha said, before jumping away to help the others. Kagome looked around, hoping to spot Christa again, when she saw her and the rest of the 104th cadets holding on to a human-Ymir.

"She's alive." Kagome sighed. Slowly, she began to walk towards the group of cadets and Hange. She recognized the faces of Eren, Armin and Sasha as she got closer.

"Kagome!" Eyes turned to see her walk over towards the 104th cadets and Hange. Around the tower ruins, many Survey Corps soldiers stood, watching over the scene as well as looking out for Titans.

"You're bleeding!" Eren stared at the blood on her uniform and body.

"I'm fine. It's not my blood." Kaogme replied as she had finally reached Christa's side. She gently put her hand on Christa's hair and softly calmed the girl down as Christa's sobs got quieter.

"Ymir… onegai! Wake up! I haven't told you my real name." Ymir's eyes scrunched and began to open, her lids barely opening enough to see Christa.

"Ymir! You're awake!" Christa said with joy. Ymir smiled softly, taking in the faces of her fellow comrades before stopping on Kagome. The two shared a small but meaningful conversation with just one look, before Ymir turned to Christa once again.

My real name… it's Historia."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. More revelations in the next chapter. Levi will appear in the next one so if you want some revelations or action with him and Kagame, comment about what you want:)**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
